The Realm of Passing
by Oracle2Phoenix
Summary: AU. What if the Killing curse hit Harry in the Graveyard, destroying that Horcrux 3 years early. Harry returns from the limbo Realm of Passing, and he is not the same boy-who-lived. Features Dumbledore Bashing Good but highly Arrogant and Manipulative. There will also be a lot of soul-searching amongst other characters. Main character pairings are HP/GW, RW/HG, NL/LL
1. A Spell and a Wand

I can't believe no one has ever tried writing a story like this before, I've looked and could only find one where Harry turned into a ghost, that was a strange story, I didn't finish reading it.

* * *

**The Realm of Passing**

Chapter 1: A Spell and a Wand

Harry Potter was scared. More scared than he had been in his entire life. An older boy, whom he considered a friend, had been murdered by the same man who had betrayed his parent to Voldemort. Then that Death Eater, Wormtail, tied Harry up and proceeded to exhume a bone of Voldemort's father, cut off his own hand and draw blood from Harry's to use in the rebirth of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Other Death Eaters had been summoned, Voldemort told everyone how disappointed he was in them and how great he was and how much he loved himself then he and Harry proceeded to enter a Duel. A Duel that ultimately lead to two spells being incanted at the same time.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

The spells of Harry Potter and Tom Riddle (more commonly known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who or Voldemort) streaked towards each other. They came close, but didn't quite touch, for Harry had aimed slightly to his left, for Voldemort's wand arm, to maximize the effect of the charm. Disarming Voldemort was the best chance he had to survive but in the end it was in vain because before the charm could hit Voldemort's arm, Voldemort had moved it in order to use the killing curse. The curse struck Harry right on the heart and he could just feel himself being hurled into the air as his soul departed the land of the living.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry woke up in strange surroundings. Strange white surroundings. Naked.

Harry did not understand. Everything was completely white: the building behind him, the water and the pond, the overgrown grass and the hills, the trees of the orchard, even the sky, the clouds and the sun were all white. Harry found his naked form to be the most colourful thing around. Then he heard a shriek of pain.

Harry spun on the spot. He could make out quite clearly, under a tree on the edge of the orchard a… something, he did not know what, but suddenly he felt being very uncomfortable being naked in such close proximity to such a disturbing creature, for though Harry could not properly see it from where he was the entire creature had an undesirable aura about it that Harry could sense.

Suddenly a set of robes appeared out of thin air before him. Harry took them and wore them, finding they were quite comfortable. Then drawing on his courage he walked towards the… thing. As he got closer he was able realized more what it looked like and jumped back in shock. It was like a deformed baby of sorts. Harry suddenly realized what it looked like. It looked like Voldemort just before his rebirthing. It was breathing very lightly as if dying and suffering too much to even cry out.

"Voldemort?" said Harry unsurely to the child

But the child didn't even acknowledge him. "Not Quite!"

Harry spun around. Standing before him in a set of red and gold coloured robes was an older carbon copy of himself. Except the eyes were hazel.

"Dad?" said Harry, his voice catching his throat.

"Hello son." Said the man

Harry did not know what made him do it, but he ran directly at the man "Daddy." He yelled tears streaming from his eyes. When he reached the man he threw his arms around him and hugged him as hard as he could.

James Potter held his son tightly in an embrace. Harry didn't know how long he was there, but he was brought out of his musings by the shrieking of the abominable child.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Said Harry "I messed up. I messed up so badly. I tried but I, but I…"

"Shoosh Harry!" said the man calmly and kindly "I know you haven't had it easy and I know everything you've been fighting for but understand this. None of what happened is your fault."

"But I…" began Harry, but they were again cut off by the unholy shriek of the deformed child.

"Let's step inside." Said James. With an arm around his son, he lead them into the building and into a kitchen.

Harry was just processing the fact that this white world, for lack of a better term, looked exactly like the burrow. But that ceased to matter when he entered the kitchen and saw her…

"Mum?" and without giving her a second longer to confirm this he ran up and hugged her too.

"Harry, my sweet, sweet boy. You have done so well. Your father and I are so very proud of you."

"Yeah!" said his father "The youngest Seeker in a century. Now that is definitely an achievement that trumps all others."

"Don't listen to your father Harry. It's been nearly fourteen years and he is still a Quidditch nut."

Lily's last statement reminded Harry of the horrible events that had happened throughout his life. "I was in the Graveyard." He said, still in Lily's embrace.

"Yes!" said James

"I was hit with the killing curse."

"I'm afraid so." Said Lily

"So I died then. This is Heaven?"

"Well not exactly." Said Lily

"Well I would say not at all." Said James.

Harry finally released himself from his mother's embrace and looked back at his father. "What do you mean? Is this Hell then?"

"Hell?" said James laughing "You think in hell you would be sent to your parents in a carbon copy of one of the few places you've felt at home? The one place in the world that in living memory you have felt loved?"

"Well… then... what?" asked Harry

"I suppose one could call this limbo." Said Lily. "This is the realm that exists between that of the living and that of the dead. It is known as the Realm of Passing. It is essentially a stopping point on route to the afterlife."

"So I died and I came here?" said Harry "Then I will go on to the Realm of the Dead right?" he felt excited, he could leave the troubles of the world behind him and get to know his parents.

James and Lily looked troubled. They could tell what Harry was thinking.

"The matter of your death is debatable." Said James. "At this current time, and I use that word loosely as time has no meaning here, no you are not dead."

"Not?" said Harry

"Perhaps we should explain." Said Lily "When I died to save you I granted you a protection that rebounded Voldemort's killing curse."

"I know, you died to save me, so Voldemort could not touch me. But he can now, I've ruined your sacrifice."

"Harry Sweetie the events that happened tonight were beyond your control." Lily said pulling him into a hug. Think about it, what could you have done differently?"

Harry looked at her "I don't know but… I could have taken the Triwizard Cup on my own or I could have taken it straight back to Hogwarts. I could have stunned Wormtail when he approached. I could have…"

"Harry you didn't know what was going on. You did what you thought was best, what everyone thought was best. You fought your hardest and sought to get yourself through the tasks you were set, against your will I might add." Said James.

"But I still screwed up." Said Harry

"And you think anyone else in your situation wouldn't." said Lily "You need to bear in mind, that you could never have known that you were entered into this tournament to win. You have to admit that it makes more sense that you were entered in order to get killed in one of the tasks."

"But I wasn't…"

"But you couldn't have known that." Said James

"But…"

"Harry, your father and I are going to go over this with you again and again until you accept that this wasn't your fault." Said Lily "So please just accept that we are right."

Harry nodded.

"Anyway as I was saying, when Voldemort failed to kill you as a baby, part of him ended up inside of you."

"That's why I can speak Parseltounge." Said Harry

"Yes but Dumbledore kept a huge part of the information from you." Said James. "When Voldemort was reduced to a wraith, it wasn't so much some of his powers that he transferred to you. It was a fragment of his soul attached itself to you. That fragment was attached to you for nearly fourteen years until moments ago when Voldemort destroyed it."

"When he hit me with the curse?" said Harry

"Yes." Said Lily

"But how can this be possible? A soul fragment, attaching itself to me, how does that happen?" asked Harry

"Well when one commits murder they commit an act against nature. That act causes the soul to split into two pieces. Unless one can feel remorse for killing another, then the soul portions can exist entirely separate from one another." Said Lily

"The Diary." Said Harry "Two years ago a diary was planted on a friend of mine… I mean on my friends sister."

James burst out laughing "Harry it is ok to call Ginny your friend. I must say if she was 10 years older and I was 10 years younger…"

"James Charlus Potter!" said Lily dangerously.

"… I would still go for your mother, but there is no denying that Ginny Weasley is one hot girl."

"Ginny?" said Harry in confusion "As in my best friend Ron's little sister?"

"Yes but we're getting off topic… again." Said Lily. "Harry, yes the enchanted Diary was more than a simple cursed item. It was a device used to contain a fragment of Voldemort's soul. As you can see that device was really dangerous. But there is a lot more to it than what you saw Ginny suffer through."

"Voldemort probably made more than the two you and we know about." Said James. "The fact that he turned you into one suggests that his soul his heavily unstable from making them. Eventually when all the fragments are destroyed they'll all end up here in the Realm of Passing."

"That child." Said Harry "That is the fragment of Voldemort's soul. The one I destroyed in the Chamber of Secrets? Isn't it?"

"Part of it is." Said Lily. "The other part was the fragment that latched itself onto you. When the killing curse struck you, the soul fragment died."

"But I didn't. Why?" asked Harry

"He took your blood." Said James

"My Blood?" said Harry

"And mine." Said Lily. "Voldemort despite what he thinks, did not make himself immune to my sacrifice. He merely changed the nature of it. Thanks to his soul fragment you have had a connection to him for years, a connection that understands Voldemort as an enemy of you. When Voldemort took your blood he changed the nature of the connection. When he fired that curse at you the protection I gave you as a baby…"

"…saved me again from the inside of Voldemort." Said Harry now realising what was going on. "So I'm not dead, I have to go back?"

"That choice is yours Harry." Said James "You can go back or you can come with us to the Realm of the Dead."

"With you?" said Harry "I don't have to go back? I can come with you?"

James and Lily looked at each other again sadly.

"If that is what you wish Harry." Said Lily. "Then yes you can go on. But I would not jump to that so quickly. While we all have to die you are only fourteen."

"So?" said Harry "Cedric was only seventeen and he's not coming back to life is he?" Harry felt really upset now "There is nothing for me in the Realm of the Living, all I had was you and you died when I was a baby. I have nothing. I have no one."

"Harry." Said James

"I don't blame you, either of you." Said Harry. "But right now. Everything is just so hard. No one else had to fight a dragon, no one else was branded a liar and made fun of for being an orphan."

"Your right Harry. The Wizarding World has been too hard on you." Said James "And it's going to get even harder for you, should you go back."

"Then I won't go back." Said Harry "I'll go with you. I can get my parents back, I can get to know Cedric better. I really didn't befriend him as much as I should have. I have nothing in the Realm of the Living to make me want to go back."

"Are you sure about that Harry?" asked Lily "Are you sure you don't have anything to go back for… or anyone."

Harry stopped and suddenly realised that they were right "Ron and Hermione?" he said in understanding.

"And the rest of the Weasleys." said James. "You cannot deny that you'd miss them, especially that daughter of theirs she…"

"James!" said Lily warningly

"What is it with you and Ginny, Dad?" asked Harry "I mean she's pretty cool and pretty cute." Harry covered his mouth "Where did that come from?"

"Oh Harry." Said Lily "Ginny has always been your type you've probably just never stopped to think about it."

"I… I must have done… I mean… I know she fancied me… sort of… and Ron even suggested I take her to the Yule Ball. I'm quite glad I didn't now, I don't think Parvati will forgive me anytime soon."

"You don't know that Harry. You spent the entire evening wanting to be with Cho Chang. If you were with Ginny you might have been able to have more fun." Said Lily

"What should I do?" Said Harry "I know that I have so much good stuff in the Realm of the Living but… I don't want to… I don't to fight this anymore. I want my parents back, I want some peace in my life… Everyone else has it, can I not have it too?"

James and Lily took Harry in another hug.

"In the end Harry," said James "you need to decide. Is what you love in the world worth fighting for or is the Realm of the Living not worth fighting for."

"If I go back can I change the world?" asked Harry

"We can't say for sure what you can achieve Harry." Said Lily "All we can say is that we believe in you and are proud of you no matter what. But I can promise you this. If you return to the Realm of the Living, you will not be the same person that left."

"You mean I have something more?" asked Harry

"No you will have something less." Said James "Said something is currently lying outside in agony."

"Voldemort's soul piece?" asked Harry

"Yes." Said James "Without it, you will see a clear difference in yourself. Without it holding you back, you will truly become who you are. Voldemort defiled you when you were a baby and you have suffered for it, with little to no help from anyone. If you go back, you will go back and show them what Harry Potter can truly accomplish."

Lily looked proudly at her husband "You are strong Harry. Stronger than you will probably ever accept. Stronger than Voldemort will certainly ever accept. If you go back, I believe you can win. Worst case scenario is that you don't but unlike Voldemort who can never be forgiven for his acts against nature, you have nothing to fear from returning here. Should you fail you can still rest with us in peace."

And that was it. Harry knew he had to go back. He nodded "Neither of you wanted me to go to the Realm of the Dead did you?"

"No, Harry we didn't." said James

"We love you. We always will. But we want you to live your life to its fullest, and you still have a life that can be lived some more."

"And a little Miss Weasley that needs snogging." Said James

Lily growled "Just do me one favour Harry."

"Yes Mum?"

"Should you choose to enter a relationship with Ginny then whatever you do, don't be an arse like your father was."

Before Harry could answer he felt the Realm of the Passing around him begin to contract. He was going back, his time with his parents was up. Both of them still had their arms around him but he was losing the ability to see them

"Wait… I love you… I love you both…"

Harry heard two more I love you's before he felt himself re-enter his body.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry's body was flying through the air when he re-entered it. For the briefest second everything became so clear to him. Harry realised that his head had never been clearer, that his pains: the acromantula bite, the effects of the Curciatus Curse, the cut made to draw out his blood; He couldn't feel them.

AS Harry rolled a few times in the air he landed on his feet in a crouched down position and then stood up. Voldemort and the Death Eaters looked at him in horror. Harry Potter had once again survived the Killing Curse.

"Well." Said Harry "That was enlightening."

"_Avada_…" Voldemort began incanting

"_Accio!_" said Harry

"…_Kedavra!_" finished Voldemort

A green beam of light left Voldemort's wand and hit… a tombstone? Harry's summoning charm had worked.

"_Depulso!_" yelled Harry forcefully. The Tombstone flew towards Voldemort at high speed and before Voldemort could bring up a shield or move out the way, as he was so shocked that Harry had survived his curses, the tombstone slammed into him with force.

Harry's mind was on fire, his brain was operating at a speed he had never thought possible, it was obvious to him that the soul fragment that had been in him had been holding him back. He was angry, very angry at Voldemort. It was all his fault, the death of his parents, Cedric and so many others and now this.

Voldemort somehow managed to stay on his feet. He glared at Harry but was heavily surprised that the boy didn't show fear, like he was use. The boy showed rage.

"You think you can survive another curse Harry?" said Voldemort, in an almost calm voice.

"Nope. Our situation meant that I could survive one curse from you and that's it. From this point on if I get hit by a killing curse from you or anyone else. That's me dead." Said Harry in a sly tone that held both anger and distain.

"And what situation would that be?" said Voldemort

"Ooh wouldn't you like to know Tom?" asked Harry mockingly

Harry's comment made Voldemort furious "_Crucio!_"

Harry sidestepped again and fired "_Reducto!_" at the ground in front of Voldemort, causing it to explode and shower dirt all over him.

"You dare use that name." said Voldemort, his followers were frightened and confused, why was Voldemort so… angry.

Harry noticed and decided to upset the gathering somewhat "What's the matter hasn't ever Voldemort told you the details of his upbringing?" said Harry, knowing full well he hadn't "Well we can't have that, now can we… I'll tell you all."

"Silence Potter!" snarled Voldemort

"Come now Tom Riddle Junior, middle name Marvolo, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. You're not the first Wizard to have a muggle father or to grow up like one of them."

Tom screamed in fury and yelled "_Avada Kedavra!_" at Harry. But even as the spell left his wand, Harry rolled to the side again and fired "_Expelliarmus!_" at Voldemort. As the killing curse soared to where Harry Potter previously stood, the Disarming spell rocketed towards Voldemort and this time its aim was true. Voldemort fell back as his wand soared out of his hand and flew through the air.

Harry didn't know whether it was seeker reflexes, an arrogant Gryffindor spirit or both; Harry would never know; but none the less he ran across and caught the wand. But Harry realised the second that wand landed in his hand and the warmth travelled up his arm, that he could use both of the phoenix wands to get out of there.

"Stun him!" yelled Voldemort.

Harry jumped into the air, avoiding the spellfire, and Yelled "_Accio!_" Gripping the new wand. He felt himself get tugged to his desired destination and he then pointed his own Wand into the air yelled "_Accio!_" again.

The result of the first summoning charm caused him to land in a heap by Cedric's body.

"Macnair, give me your wand." Voldemort force the wand out of his servants hand, thus unintentionally becoming its new master. He aimed to kill.

Harry pocketed his new wand and grabbed a hold of Cedric and then pocketed his own wand just in time to catch the cup.

He escaped Voldemort, less of who he had been all his life but never more the person he should have been. A new Harry Potter was returning to Hogwarts.

* * *

I don't know when I'll next update this. Right now I am prioritizing my Stories "Jessica Black and the Boy Who Lived" and "My Brother" as well as various Tales of Symphonia fics.

Please review.


	2. Control of the Mind

Wow, I can't believe how popular this story was when uploaded the first chapter. I got 17 reviews which I believe were all positive, I'll just double check that... yup all positive, more or less. I should however admit that I altered the first chapter ever so slightly. You don't have to reread it or anything the only difference is that Harry doesn't know why Voldemort is splitting his soul in two. I now have a rough plan for how this story shall play out.

Slight warning, some of the language in this chapter could be considered extreme.

* * *

_Listening to the Wrigley Sisters Album - Mither o' the Sea_

Chapter 2: Control of the Mind

When Harry landed on his feet his entire body exploded in complete and utter agony, Screaming at the top of his lungs he collapsed onto his knees, as Witches and Wizards approached him and Cedric. Then someone, Harry thought Fudge, said aloud that Cedric was dead and there was further commotion. Then Harry was escorted away by Moody.

Harry knew something was wrong, Moody was not supposed to be taking Harry away from the scene. He tried to fight Moody off but the pain and trauma Harry had gone through in the last Hour had caught up with him and his body felt very weak. He doubted whether the Defence Professor even noticed him trying to fight him off. Harry knew that something was wrong. At first opportunity he would have to incapacitate Moody. When they got to Professor Moody's office Harry tried to train his wand on the Defence Professor but Moody knocked it aside.

"I see you're catching on Potter!" sneered Moody "Too little too late, you're not going to leave this office alive… I shall see to it that…"

"_Stupefy!_" incanted Harry, making good use of the newly acquired Yew Wand.

Harry decided it was probably a good idea not to let go of the Yew wand. He also picked up both Voldemort's and Moody's and hid them amongst his robes then picked up his Holly wand and aimed out the window.

"_Flipendo! Flipendo!_" he incanted out the window. Red Sparks flew out of his wand.

Less than a minute later Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall came bursting into the office. Harry instinctively put a shield charm around himself and trained his wand on the new arrivals.

They all lowered their wands and McGonagall Approached her student "Mr Potter are you alright? I think you'll need to go to the hospital wing."

"No." said Dumbledore

"Albus, Potter is exhausted he…"

"Potter is also a bit pissed off Professor…" said Harry interrupting his Head of House, which added to his new profanity was a bit of a shock "I think Professor Moody here was responsible for putting me through this last year. I want to make sure, because someone did and that person also sent me to Voldemort's rebirthing party, I'd like to be sure he is in fact that person."

The Professors Snape and McGonagall were rendered speechless. But Dumbledore brought them out of their shocks "Severus, please fetch me the strongest Truth Potion you possess , and then go down to the kitchens, and bring up the house-elf called Winky, Minerva go down to Hagrid's house where you will find a large black dog sitting in the pumpkin patch. Take the dog up to my office, tell him I will be with him shortly, then come back here."

The two Professors rushed off to complete these tasks assigned to them.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked Harry

Dumbledore regarded the teenager, he wasn't sure yet what happened but Harry had mentioned Voldemort being back and a 'rebirthing party'. Harry was showing signs of stress and trauma but… above all that he was angry… no… he was apocalyptic. Dumbledore could tell Harry was using every ounce of his self-control to suppress his emotions.

"I don't think this is the real Mad-Eye Moody, I don't believe you've ever met the real Alastor Moody."

Harry regarded Dumbledore for a moment "What do you mean?"

"Alastor Moody has always made a point of drinking from a hip flask, not daring to trust anyone with the preparation of food or drink."

"That sounds like this Moody." Said Harry

"But this Moody dragged you away from the arena, something I specifically told him I didn't want to do. The Moody I know would never have done so. I take it he threatened you?"

"Didn't give him a chance." Admitted Harry. "He knocked my wand out of my hand then got as far as saying I wouldn't make it out of here alive then I picked my wand back up and stunned him."

Dumbledore looked at him approvingly. "Very good responses on you part. I think this Moody has been using Polyjuice Potion…"

Dumbledore then examined the hipflask and took a sniff. He then discovered the real Moody at the bottom of his seven compartment trunk.

Eventually McGonagall and Snape both returned, they, along with Dumbledore and Harry were shocked to discover that the imposter in question was a man who was supposed to have died in Azkaban about eleven years ago.

"Crouch!" said Snape… Harry had never seen the Potions master so shocked

"Oh my goodness!" said McGonagall, Harry had seen that look of shock once before… then again mentioning the Philosophers Stone in front of her was probably ill advised.

"Master Barty, Master Barty!" cried a squeaky voice. Harry realised that Snape had done as instructed and retrieved the House-Elf Winky. "What has you done to him!"

"He is merely stunned… Right Harry?" said Dumbledore

"Yeah… considering what I think he's done he's lucky I didn't choose to experiment."

McGonagall and Snape gave Harry a funny look… Snape had always liked to tell anyone who'd listen, or not listen he wasn't bothered so long as they were present, that Potter was arrogant but even this was out of character.

"Harry please keep yourself calm, while I appreciate you have been through a lot tonight but this is not the time for you to lose control of yourself." Dumbledore said calmly

Harry looked at the old man and nodded, he was right.

Snape administered his Veritaserum and Dumbledore cast "_Enervate!_" on Crouch Junior.

Over the next several minutes Crouch bragged away all the secrets he had kept from the Wizarding World, his true allegiance to Voldemort and the true extent he considered himself in relation to the mad bas… man. He told them how his father broke him out of Azkaban, and how he was kept prisoner in his father's home with the assistance of the present House-Elf. He then told them of his involvement in the incidents at the Quidditch World Cup and how his father foiled his escape and fired Winky in the process. Then he told of Voldemort and Wormtail rescuing him and subduing Crouch senior and how he, with Wormtail's assistance, came to become an imposter Moody. Then he bragged about all he'd done to get Harry into and through the Triwizard Tournament and killing his father in the process. He then smiled and declared how proud of himself he was and how rewarded he would be when Voldemort came for him.

Dumbledore secured him with ropes that emerged from his wand.

"Minevra please stay here and guard him. Severus please find Madame Pomfrey and help her get the real Alastor to the Hospital Wing. Then please find Cornelius and inform him of who we found, doubtlessly he shall want to question crouch himself."

McGonagall and Snape nodded to the Headmaster.

"Harry please come with me."

Harry was escorted to Dumbledore's office where he was reunited with Sirius.

"Harry what in Merlin's name happened?" said Sirius quite desperate for answers

Dumbledore hurriedly filled him in on the discovery of Crouch Junior.

Then Harry was pressed for details about what happened after he and Cedric took the cup.

Harry found it difficult to start but Fawkes the phoenix flew over to him and between the calming melody from his trill and the phoenix tears that healed the leg that the Acromantula had struck, Harry managed to find the strength to tell them what happened. But he stopped himself when he mentioned that wormtail had used Harry's blood in the resurrection ritual. Dumbledore's eyes widened in what appeared to be triumph.

"Please continue Harry." He said

Harry was continued slowly, meanwhile his brain was working overtime. The removal of the soul fragment had done wonders for his general sense of clarity. He realised that the Headmaster must have known about the soul fragment in his scar after all, how many things like Tom Riddles Diary existed. But what about the Realm of Passing. Was that real? Harry wanted to believe it was but he needed some form of confirmation before he started giving this information away. He then remembered that his father said Dumbledore had kept the true nature of his scar from him. Harry knew that this information couldn't be kept from Dumbledore forever, after all the Death Eaters had seen him survive another Killing Curse and the Headmaster doubtlessly would find out. But Harry needed to organize his thoughts.

"After he finished telling the Death Eaters how he managed to return, he then decided we should duel."

Sirius tensed.

"Voldemort got a few spells on me… including a Cruciatus… Then, I don't know how but he fired a killing curse at and I knew before he cast it… I don't know how… but I blocked it."

"Blocked it…" said Sirius "How?"

"I summoned a tombstone, one of the ones that was lying around broken. I timed it so that it moved in front of me just as the Killing curse came. Then I used a banishing charm on the tombstone. I don't know if he wasn't expecting it or if he was just shocked I blocked his attack but… it slammed into him and I used the few seconds I had to get to Cedric's body and summon the cup."

"T…tombstone…" Sirius startled "Harry that's… incredible…"

"Thanks…" said Harry.

Whilst he was talking Harry felt an irritation in his mind, as if something alien was trying to sift through his thoughts. But he knocked it back with ease. After finding out that he had a soul fragment attached to himself there was no way anyone or anything else was getting through to him. He wasn't sure but there may have been a method for wizards to read minds. There were times around Dumbledore, Snape and years back with Quirrell that Harry was sure someone was at least aware of some of his thoughts or intruding in his mind in some manner or other.

"I must say Harry." Said Dumbledore "You have shown bravery beyond anything I could have expected of you tonight…"

"_Is he trying to flatter me?_"

"…You have shown bravery equal to those who died fighting Voldemort at the height of his powers. You have shouldered a grown wizards burden and found yourself equal to it – and you have now given us all we have a right to expect…."

"_Ok now that's strange…_"

"…you shall not return to your dormitory tonight. I shall take you to the Hospital wing… a sleeping potion and a good night's rest are in order."

"_Sleeping Potion?_" Harry had heard of these, they were supposed to allow people to sleep without the burden of nightmares. But Harry's better instincts told him not to take one… but he didn't know why.

Nevertheless Harry, Dumbledore and Dog form Sirius made their way to the Hospital wing.

On arrival they found Madam Pomfrey also had Mrs Weasley, Bill, Ron and Hermione. Obviously they were waiting for him.

"Harry, oh Harry what…"

"Molly please…"

While Dumbledore placated Molly Weasley, Harry wandered over to Madam Pomfrey… on instinct she began prepping him for a night in the hospital wing so that by the time Molly had rounded on Bill, Ron and Hermione. Harry had been assigned a bed and promptly pulled his trousers and coat off. In just boxers and a shirt he climbed into the bed and let his head hit the pillow. He let the exhaustion of the last few hours wash over him and fell asleep before Pomfrey could fetch him his pyjamas and a sleeping drought.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry found himself standing in a large and empty hall. It looked so very familiar to him and yet he couldn't immediately remember what this place was. Then he remembered. It was the gym hall from his old Primary School.

Harry looked down. He wasn't naked this time, but at the same time he wasn't wearing what he wore when he was awake. His clothes were made up of a green robe… Emerald Green… like the colour of his eyes. Before he could think more on that he heard a muffled noise.

Harry looked around. His old gym hall doubled up as a lunch room, so there were doors to the kitchen and also two supply rooms: one for gym equipment and one for lunch tables. There were a further three doors out of the hall… one led to the school offices one to the upper years classrooms and one to the lower. The noises seem to be coming from the door to the school offices.

Harry crossed the hall and entered the door leading to the school offices. He wasn't worried about meeting anyone, because for some reason he knew that this whole area was empty. The voices became clearer.

Harry approached the receptionist's desk. The noise was coming from the phone at on the desk. Harry quickly entered the office and pressed the speakerphone button.

"…would have preferred it if Harry took some Dreamless Sleep potion, he does not need the events of the last few hours playing through his mind." Came Dumbledore's voice. But something was odd. He was speaking at about one fifth the speed he normally would have.

"Oh Albus they're probably going to come out at some point anyway. Taking the potion would only delay that from happening." Said Pomfrey, again about five times slower than Harry would have expected her to speak. "Besides he is nice and settled, I can tell you now that he is not normally like that when admitted to my domain. Leave him. If he's in distress we can wake him up and then give him a potion."

Harry remembered he fell asleep. "So am I dreaming?" he said allowed "_No, if I was dreaming, would I have this much awareness of the outside world?_" he thought.

"Do think he'll be ok?" came Ron's worried voice.

"It's Harry, Ron. I don't know what happened but…" Hermione couldn't continue "What happened Professor."

Harry heard Dumbledore sigh "A lot has happened. If Harry is to pull through then he will need both of your continued support."

Harry turned off the speakerphone and hung up the phone. He now understood. He was asleep but he was inside his own mind. The fact that everyone outside was speaking so slow meant that Harry must be moving in a faster time frame.

"_Speed of thought!_" the words came into Harry's head "_The mind works faster than the self. That's why my instincts told me not to take the potion. A dreamless Sleep potion puts the mind to sleep as well._"

Harry realised he could think five times faster than anyone in the outside world. His sense of tiredness and pain were gone.

"_So how big is this place?_" thought Harry. He looked out the glass on the front doors. He realised that where the playground and the path leading to the school should have been was… nothing. Harry could see the outlines of the school building but it everything else was just a blank white background. "_I guess my mind just consists of the school building and not the grounds._"

Harry took another look around and noticed that there was some kind of burn mark on the floor. It was leading a trail from the front entrance to the gym hall he had just left out the front doors of the school building. He followed it back into the hall and realised that the burn mark didn't lead into the school, or he supposed his mind, but rather it seemed the trail lead from the hall outside the school. For there was a round circular burn mark in the centre of the hall Harry hadn't noticed before.

The burn mark was shrinking. Harry wondered what had caused this. He wondered if the school had anything like surveillance cameras. Then he of course remembered that it was all in his head. If he wanted to see what had happened then he simply had to imagine it. He went back to the school offices, thinking that if a surveillance room ever did exist at his old school it would be back there.

He passed the reception, the photocopy room, the Head's office, the nurses' station, the Deputies office and sure enough just before the staff room was a room that said CCTV (do not enter),

Ignoring the brackets Harry entered the room and found a station that showed surveillance camera views all throughout the school. Not bothering to stop and wonder how he could possibly know how to work the equipment, he brought up the views from the entrance in front of the reception and the hall and wound back from the present and watched in disgusted fascination as a huge organism entered through the schools front door.

The organism looked distinctly horrible, whatever it was. It was some horrid huge slime creatures that was mucus green in colour and it seemed to be in a great deal of pain. Harry watched as it took root in the hall as green particles of light formed around it, converged on it then shot out from it and exited out the hall and out of Harry's mind through the entrance doors.

Harry then reminded himself that this was being shown backwards. He had the video play normally. There he saw a bolt of green light bolt strike the organism and the forcibly expel it. Harry wondered if this creature was representative of the soul-fragment expelled by the killing curse, after all this whole building seemed representative of his own mind. He rewound the video on all of the screens showing images throughout the school and to his horror discovered that the slime creature, before it's forced extraction was had slime leaking off of its body that had infected all over the school. Harry was constantly conscious that the school represented his mind and the creature represented the soul fragment. He sped the tape up so it moved at about 2 days a second. He sat in front of the screen for almost an hour watching the in backwards time as the infection fester about.

He also noted things flying out of his mind: ring bound files, photographs, videos, books, cassette tapes; all manner of record keeping devices. They were all filed in drawers, on shelves in boxes and Harry new if he was after something specific in his mind he could easily find it. Of course because the tape was going backwards these things were leaving his mind, not entering. All of the items, furniture, records everything was coated in the slime, his entire mind had been infected and tainted by the creature.

As he neared an hour, the slime creature eventually reached the beginning of its occupation of his mind and Harry was greeted with the sight of Voldemort's fragment leaving his body.

Harry had no desire to watch the creature that had existed inside his mind any longer. He was determined never to let a thing like that enter his mind again.

"I must make a mental note to work out some form of mental defence." As Harry said that a small yellow post-it notepad appeared in the air in front of him. He snatched it out of the air and thought "_What the heck!_" and wrote down 'find out how to make mantel defences, then make them'.

Harry tore off the post-it and attached it to his finger, not entirely sure where to put it. Then he shook his head, went to the staff room and stuck it on the notices board.

With that strange task done, Harry sat down on one of the sofa's began thinking about what he could. He needed to collect his thoughts. He also had to decide what to do about Dumbledore. The reaction to the knowledge that Voldemort had Harry's blood was proof the headmaster was keeping secrets from Harry.

First, Harry needed to go over what happened in the Graveyard, or more specifically the Realm of Passing. Harry was not even sure the Realm of Passing even existed. He was well aware that the whole thing could just be his imagination. But Harry was sure he believed what he was told, so he sat down on one of the sofas, willed into existence a notepad and began taking notes of what he'd learnt tonight.

Voldemort had a soul fragment in Harry

Voldemort had a soul fragment in his 16-year-old self's diary

Dumbledore is keeping information from me

Harry was a little disappointed, he was sure he had more he could put on a checklist. But then he reminded himself that his parents had mainly been talking him out of dying. Harry knew he had some emotional stuff to sort out, particularly his friends. When the tournament started Ron's hidden emotions had erupted and created tension between the two of them. The previous year Hermione's stress induced state made her difficult to talk to and her friendship with Ron almost ended when that rat faked his own death… again. Such feelings were normal in teenagers, but now that Voldemort was back they had to have each other's back. Harry knew that their support could only help him, but he couldn't risk issues between him and/or his friends causing problems. Because this was not like the stone, or the Chamber, or the escaped prisoner, this was war. Quite frankly they should have resolved these feelings as soon as the tournament started. Ron had allowed his built up jealousy to cause a rift with Harry at a time when Harry needed his friend the most. Harry had gotten fixated on unsolvable mysteries too much. As a result he was lucky not to be disqualified from the second task. He knew he shouldn't have ignored the unsolvable but he also knew he should have kept enough attention on important things, such as rescuing Ron from mermaids. Hermione actually had not been too bad, her one fault, that Harry noticed when Ron wasn't talking to him was that she tended to try and categorise everything logically, from Harry's point of view that had been really irritating. During the weeks before the First Task, Hermione had spent more time trying to psychologically analyse his friendship with Ron than try making Harry feel better, he was not entirely sure she knew how bad he was feeling. But then that's how the relationship with Ron and Hermione had always worked. Hermione was the Brains and Ron was the Heart. Each of them had qualities of the other character trait but not very much. Not that Ron was dumb or anything, he just wasn't top of the class. Similarly Hermione was not emotionally empty. She just suppressed them far too often.

Ron and Hermione. While it was true they'd probably follow Harry to hell to face all the evil in the universe, and win, Harry was still sure more allies would be needed to face Voldemort. So he moved onto the next obvious choice. Ginny. Harry had acknowledge that he had some feelings for Ron's sister. But regardless he knew that Ginny was a dependable friend, and as the only other person to have experience with a soul fragment he could sure use her council.

He had two Weasley's, so why not two more. Fred and George, until recently had been really dependable. Harry knew that there was something strange going on with those two at the moment and would endeavour to find out what and see if he could help. The fact that they felt the need to blackmail someone was worrying but Harry had known the twins for years they had after all watched his back a lot during that time, mainly as beaters.

Asides from Hermione, the rest of his dependable's were Weasley's. So Harry had to think up someone else who would make a great alley. His thoughts drifted to Neville. Harry knew that if he was going to make a difference with his friendship with the round faced boy he was going to have to start as soon as possible. That also meant admitting what he'd seen in the Pensieve. Harry was sure Neville would help him, if nothing else then to stop Voldemort from breaking the Lestrange's and Crouch out of Azkaban. Hopefully when Junior returned he would not be going back but there was no guarantee.

Harry knew there were several dozen other potentials at Hogwarts he could bring into his council but that was all he could think of at this stage. There were of course adults. Sirius and Remus would help him regardless of what happened. Mr and Mrs Weasley were more difficult. Harry couldn't blame them, he was sure that they would fight tooth and nail to keep their children out of the war and he was also sure that they would try and do the same for him and Hermione. Dumbledore however was the real question. He had known about the true complexity of Harry's scar. But for how long?

Harry went back to his checklist, he needed to prove that these three points were true.

"Alright first: I had a soul fragment in me."

Harry thought about this. His Mum and Dad in the Realm had suggested that it had been in him since the night at Godric's Hollow. So Harry went over everything he knew about his scar up until the Third Task.

"It never heals. It was the result of the killing curse." This information was relatively useless, also common knowledge in the Wizarding World. "It hurt whenever I was near Voldemort. It also hurt when he killed that muggle and tortured Wormtail." Harry wasn't sure if he could trust what Dumbledore told him but Voldemort did seem to be feeling particularly powerful when his scar hurt.

Harry also thought about Graveyard. "When it started hurting, it didn't stop. But when he touched me it felt so much worse. But when the curse hit me and sent me to the Realm of Passing." Harry stopped. His scar hadn't twinged in the slightest since he was hit with the curse.

It was early days but if Harry was right then the pain in his scar would never ever return. If that was so, then that could be considered proof that he was an… 'Avatar', as his Dad had put it, for that fragment.

Harry wondered how Dumbledore could have possibly known about the soul fragment. So he began thinking about the other fragment. The one that had possessed Ginny. Unlike Harry's scar that one seemed to be deliberate. It had a specific purpose in mind, reopening the Chamber of Secrets and purging the school of Muggleborns. But was that it? It did seem odd to Harry, to give up a piece of one's soul just for that. The Soul piece was made back when Voldemort was just a teenager, not that much older than Harry. It knew nothing of Voldemort after its creation and relied on Ginny to provide it with a basic history of his life. While that Tom Riddle had all the arrogance and characteristics of the model that had just had his rebirthing party, it lacked a certain refinement that the present model had. It could not see anything beyond Hogwarts, except the boy who had defeated the original as a baby. Harry. This was not altogether that much of a shock though. That fragment had been cast off fifty years ago. It was not inconceivable that some of Voldemort's juvenile mistakes would not be learnt from and corrected over the years.

While that last thought wasn't initially much help Harry did realise something. "_There were forty years between him making the Diary and the murder of my parents._" Thought Harry "_Were those the only soul fragments he made or are their others?_" the fact that he used Harry as one accidentally was also a questionable. But above all, Harry wanted to know what the point of creating a soul avatar or whatever one called him or Tom Riddle's Diary was. Surely the cost of one's soul, or part of it must achieve something significant. But Harry for the life of him had no idea what it could be.

His Dad said that Voldemort probably made more than the two fragments that were now in the Realm of Passing. His mother said that the process of fragmenting ones soul require an act against nature. What did that mean? The obvious answer would be murder, but what about other acts. Harry knew many of Voldemort's crimes: possession, torture, genocide, murder. Could any one of or all of those be considered and act against nature. There were also other crimes Harry wouldn't have put past Voldemort but decided that guessing at this stage was not much use. Harry realised that the issue of soul fragments was going to take some really unpleasant research. Not the sort of thing he could just dump on Hermione, this he would have to do on his own.

Harry thought about his scar some more. Dumbledore said that the night Voldemort gave him the scar, he passed some of his powers to Harry, unintentionally. The only power mentioned was Harry's Parseltongue ability, was that when the Headmaster figured out about the fragment? Harry then thought back even further. He didn't recall mentioning the scar pains to Dumbledore before fourth year but Harry had suffered a fair few of them throughout his First Year. The Headmaster was astute enough to know that Voldemort was probably the cause of those pains. Harry now found himself wondering about Dumbledore. What was he keeping secret from Harry?

To answer these questions Harry went back to the beginning. It was Dumbledore's decision to place him at the Dursley's. But why, also why was he never checked up on? Hagrid made it clear that Harry was supposed to know about the Wizarding World before he turned 11. What's more why was he left with them? Harry knew that his mother and aunt had fallen out when she left the muggle world. That was one of the few things she confessed to him about his mother. Ok Sirius was framed, Pettigrew faked his own death. But Lupin? Even if he was a werewolf, Dumbledore could have ensured his wellbeing. Another thing was Harry's album, Hagrid had to contact several friends of his parents. Surely they must have wanted him? Even if they didn't, why did no one at least visit him, or send him letters. Harry would have to ask Lupin that the next time he saw him.

Harry then considered First Year. At the end he had realised Dumbledore had manipulated him but put it down to preparing him for what was going to be a difficult future. But now Harry wondered why? Why did he need to be prepared to battle against dark forces? Now it was obvious, dark forces were out to get him. But back then? What threat could he possibly be to anyone? Why was Dumbledore so fixated on Harry challenging Voldemort? Then there was another question, why was Voldemort so interested in accepting that challenge? From there little conversation over the Philosopher's Stone, Harry had determined that Voldemort had targeted him, specifically when he was a baby. Many people in the Wizarding World assumed he merely targeted Harry's parents because they fought against the dark side. But Dumbledore admitted that Voldemort was after Harry, not the Potter family as a whole. Dumbledore also admitted he knew why.

"What was it he said? When you are ready, you will know?" said Harry out loud. Harry at the time assumed Dumbledore was just talking about when he was older. But was there another meaning to 'ready' or was Harry reading too much into it. He found it hard to believe after fighting against and killing Quirrell that someone like Dumbledore considered him to innocent to be bothered by the worries of an adult.

Harry shook his head. There was no use in speculating about that at this point. So Harry thought about his second year. Admittedly most of his grievances that year were to do with Dobby or the whole heir of Slytherin issue, but Harry had to figure out what the Headmasters intentions with him that year were all about. Harry thought about all there interactions. The first one was after he and Ron got caught with that car. Admittedly there was nothing the least bit suspicious about that interaction. Harry readily admitted that it was his and Ron's fault what happened. Harry then thought to his second encounter with the headmaster. Dumbledore always knew that Tom Riddle was the one responsible for the attacks associated with Slytherin's chamber but did he know about the soul fragments? Harry was sure if nothing else Dumbledore must have suspected at least about his scar. Harry knew that he was a walking avatar and that the Diary was an avatar for another fragment of Voldemort's soul. Did the Headmaster suspect that the fragment in Harry was using him to attack Muggleborns? Even if that was true though Harry had to admit that Dumbledore went about it pretty well. He did not persecute or accuse Harry of being the heir. He then thought to the evening when Hagrid was arrested. Dumbledore apparently knew Harry was under the cloak which begged the question: why didn't he expose Harry and Ron in the hut? But of course Harry knew the answer to that question. Dumbledore was not impartial where Harry was concerned. Being caught after curfew, after the new strict protective measures had been implemented and in the same year as the Ford Anglia would have almost certainly resulted in Harry and Ron getting expelled. Harry guessed the big question was: did Dumbledore know more about the chamber than what he let on. What concerned Harry was that Aragog knew of the Basilisk, even if he would not speak of it. Hagrid trusted Dumbledore completely and would doubtfully keep the colony of Acromantula secret from him. Harry doubted Hagrid could keep a secret from Dumbledore even if he wanted to. Harry was sure Dumbledore new everything he'd been up to at Hogwarts, with the possible exception of brewing Polyjuice Potion in Myrtles Bathroom. The fact that Aragog's species feared the Basilisk above all others was a major clue. Surely Dumbledore must have been able to make that connection. Granted Neither Harry or Ron could have made the connection back then but they were only Second years and Harry grew up with muggles. Hermione had managed to figure it out once she realised that the voices Harry was hearing was snake language.

Harry decided to consider the Basilisk. The clues that had matched… admittedly Harry hadn't told Dumbledore about the voices until after his fight in the chamber but there were other clues. The murder of the roosters was surely a sign of Basilisk involvement. The fact that it was known as the King of Serpents should in itself have qualified it as a candidate for Salazar's Monster. Harry didn't know if Dumbledore noticed the Spiders like he, Ron and Hermione did but again Harry doubted Hagrid could have kept Aragog a secret from Dumbledore. If Harry was right, and it certainly looked like it, Dumbledore knew the monster had to be a Basilisk. There were too many indications that year for it to have been anything else. Which begged the question why did he do nothing about it? Harry knew that the presence of roosters threatened the serpent and had he been in Dumbledore's position and known about the Basilisk then he would have arranged for Roosters to be kept and guarded throughout the school. Between prefects, teachers, House-Elves and ghosts Harry knew it was more than possible.

With a sigh Harry looked to their final meeting that year. Dumbledore had admitted his at least some of his suspicions about what happened when Harry received the scar. Harry also had another concern. Would Dumbledore have been able to recognise an avatar for a Soul Fragment if he saw one? Harry believed that he would. He was also aware he described the Riddle Diary in great detail. Harry convinced that Dumbledore had at least known about the soul fragments at that stage, whether as a result of what Harry told him, a result of what the Headmaster had observed the previous two years or a mixture of the two was anyone's guess.

Harry wasn't sure what to make of Third Year. He knew that Dumbledore, or someone should have told him the truth about Sirius, or at least what everyone thought was the truth. But in Dumbledore's defence, everyone kept information about Sirius from him. But one particular issue stood out. Why didn't Dumbledore do more to help Sirius at the end of the year? Harry didn't know the true extent of Dumbledore's influence but he did know it stretched far enough, surely he could have convinced Fudge to postpone the Dementor's Kiss until Sirius was questioned. Especially since the ministry saw fit to deny him a trial.

This last year was so filled with complications and mysteries Harry hadn't come to terms with it. Sirius had informed Dumbledore about Harry's dream during the summer and about the scar pains. The first clue something was going on that year was the disappearance of that Ministry worker Bertha Jorkins. Harry now knew she was killed by Voldemort in Albania.

"Wait Albania?" said Harry

Suddenly he remembered "_What interests me most is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, when my sources tell me he is currently in hiding in the forests of Albania._"

Then also "_I knew that the Aurors were still abroad and searching for me._"

Dumbledore highly suspected Voldemort was in Albania two years ago. Both Quirrell and Pettigrew managed to find Voldemort, which begged the question: Why did no one else find him. Ok perhaps Voldemort had a method of concealment but then how could Quirrell find him? Pettigrew was a Death Eater, Voldemort had marked him as one of his servants. Voldemort knew he could rely on him to a certain degree. But Quirrell wasn't a Death Eater, he was a Professor of Muggle Studies.

Harry's head ached and he was about to move on to other topics when he heard another muffled voice coming from the reception. He got up made his way towards the sound.

Once in the reception he picked up the receiver of the telephone and heard raised voices, one of which he recognised as Professor McGonagall.

"You should never have brought it inside the castle!" something weird was going on in the outside world. Harry decided maybe his thought collecting could be postponed.

Concentrating he woke up.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry woke just in time to witness the hospital doors burst open. His eyes were hazy, as a result his glasses being removed. Harry instinctively reached to his right and found them, he had slept in too many hospital wing beds for this action to not be familiar.

"Where is Dumbledore?" Fudge demanded from Mrs Weasley

"He's not here. Minister this is a hospital wing, please reframe from such conduct." Said Mrs Weasley angrily.

"What has happened?" came Dumbledore's voice from behind McGonagall, Snape and Fudge. "Minerva I'm surprised at you why are you not keeping watch over Crouch like I asked?"

"There is no need for that Headmaster." Said McGonagall angrily "When Severus informed the Minister here that we had apprehended a Death Eater, the Minister seemed to think his personal safety was in danger so he summoned a Dementor and brought it into the castle. I told him you would never allow it but…"

"…My dear woman. As Minister should I choose to bring protection with me then nothing will stop me regardless of Albus's aversion for them…"

"As soon as it entered the office it swooped down on Crouch and… and…"

"Kissed him?" said Harry, making everybody jump. No one had noticed him wake up.

"Was that really necessary Cornelius." Said Dumbledore gravely

Fudge sneered in a manner befitting a certain Malfoy heir… or perhaps any Malfoy "He is clearly no loss. From my understanding he is responsible for several deaths tonight."

"But now he cannot give testimony as to why he carried out those attacks…"

"Why? Why? It's obvious why. He's a raving lunatic. Your Professors here informed me he was under the delusion he was working to resurrect You-Know-Who."

"Cornelius, I assure you, Crouch was working to resurrect Voldemort." Said Dumbledore "If you will come to my office I will tell you everything we learnt. I'm afraid I cannot allow you to question Harry."

"That's Ok sir, I'm awake now." Said Harry "What do you want to know minister?"

Fudge looked taken aback for a second then "Well what makes you think You-Know-Who is back?"

"Just the fact that I saw him and one of his Death Eaters cut me open and used my blood in the resurrection process." Said Harry almost nonchalant, Harry supressed his temper as best as possible, he felt calmer whilst dreaming but in the waking world he still felt his anger burning.

"Oh come now, do you really expect anyone to believe that claptrap."

"Then how do explain Cedric's death." Said Harry

Fudge laughed "You seriously expect me to believe that his death was the result of You-Know-Who. It is clear to me you are delusional boy."

"If by You-Know-Who you mean Voldemort then yes." Said Harry, causing Fudge to jump.

Fudge looked at Dumbledore desperately "Albus, come now, surely you don't believe this lunacy?"

"I afraid that I do not consider this lunacy Cornelius." Said Dumbledore gravely "Everything that I have learnt from Harry and Crouch tonight makes sense and answer questions that you, I and others have been asking since the disappearance of Bertha Jorkins."

"Really Dumbledore, Bertha Jorkins was never the brightest fish in the pond, we don't even know that she is dead she probably forgot that she had ministerial duties in Britain and decided not to return from Albania, and Crouch senior was ill, so ill that he had to delegate most of his departmental duties to his assistant Wheatherby. He's probably gone cuckoo."

"You know I'm hearing the word probably come from your mouth a lot minister. Let me ask you why are you so convinced that we're mistaken about Voldemort's return, there is testimony from a convicted Death Eater and I have told you what I witnessed, what reason do I have to lie to you, why are you so convinced we're mistaken?"

Fudge looked lost… scared… Then Harry understood.

"You're just too much of a coward to believe."

"Excuse me?" said Fudge angrily.

"You don't want to believe that Voldemort's back." Said Harry "You're not just afraid of him you're afraid of the truth. You're afraid of the whole concept that you're minister who will be pitted against him."

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead." Said Fudge desperately

"He is not." Said Dumbledore "As I have told you before Cornelius, Voldemort has survived in a wraith form and was responsible for the Death of the Professor Quirrell 3 years ago and for the attacks upon Muggleborns."

"I remember you telling me Dumbledore, and I am telling you know it all sounds ludicrous. A possessed Professor? And how do you know Potter wasn't the one responsible for the attacks? He is after all a Parseltongue."

Harry suddenly realised the ounce of logic that the minister was drawing on, Rita Skeeter had written an article where he was branded a Parseltongue and made other unwelcome comments about him, Fudge had obviously taken them at face value. Harry wondered whether he was still one. He seriously doubted it; it came with the soul fragment so it probably died with it to. But he was brought out of his musings by Hermione.

"I was one of the people attacked." She said angrily "Harry is my best friend and has been for years, do really think he would have attacked me?"

"Yeah and Harry was on the Quidditch pitch in front of nearly all the school when that attack happened." Said Ron "He was in the hospital wing when Colin Creevey was attacked, he was with us at Nick's Death Day party when the cat was attacked and he was with me in here again when Ginny was taken into the chamber. He also saved her life."

"Harry's Parseltongue abilities come as a result of the scar he received from Voldemort as a baby. The nightmares he has been receiving are a result of the connection he has to Voldemort that also comes from his scar."

"This is completely preposterous." Said Fudge. "You seriously expect me to believe Potter here has a connection to You-Know-Who because of a cursed scar? I don't know about the rest of you but I have never heard of this happing with cursed scars before."

"How many cursed scars are the result of surviving the Killing Curse?" Harry asked the minister.

Fudge looked really irritated, Harry realised that Fudge would not believe him, even if Harry came clean and showed him the Yew Wand.

Snape marched up to Fudge and pulled his sleeve up "That is the Dark Mark, is does not burn as strongly as it did earlier tonight but it is still there. Only the Dark Lord can cause it to do that, it only burns so brightly when he allows it, it went out 13 years ago when he disappeared. It has been reappearing now for nearly a year. Karkaroff felt the mark burn tonight and fled as a result because he knows, like I know, like every Death Eater out their still breathing knows now that the Dark Lord has returned."

Fudge regarded the ugly thing on Snape's arm with revulsion and turned away.

"Cornelius I beseech you." Said Dumbledore, the urgency in his voice unmistakable "Listen to us. There is still time to act. First you must remove the Dementors from Azkaban."

"Remove the Dementors? Are you insane? Half of us only sleep soundly in our beds because we know the Dementors are guarding Azkaban."

"And the rest of us sleep less easy knowing that they are given such a free reign." Said Dumbledore "The Second thing you must do is extend a hand of friendship to the Giants."

"What… are you completely out of your mind." Said Fudge

"Do this soon or they will fall into the hands of Voldemort, he will offer them far more freedoms than wizards ever have."

"Friendship with the Giants, if I followed either one of your suggestions I'd be out of office faster than say crikey."

"But should follow the advice I have given you will be remembered in or out of office as one of the greatest Ministers in or out of office. If you ignore the advice I give you now, then I am afraid the is where we part ways."

Fudge looked at Dumbledore "Are you threatening me?"

"No he is telling you you're making an arse of yourself and that arse is getting bigger all the time…" said Harry letting some of his temper out.

"I beg your pardon!" screamed Fudge

"Mr Potter!" said McGonagall

"Harry!" said Hermione and Mrs Weasley

Snape and Pomfrey had a looks of pure shock, Ron and Bill were sniggering and Dumbledore looked frustrated.

But Harry didn't care. Fudge was clearly going to act as a hindrance to him in the coming weeks and months, maybe even an enemy.

"Sorry was that not explicit enough. Voldemort is back, whether you're willing to accept it or not. Professor Dumbledore is going to fight him and so am I!"

Mrs Weasley looked scared "Now Harry I know you've been through a lot tonight but…"

Harry cut across her, Molly Weasley was not going to like the new Harry very much but she was going to have to come to accept him sooner or later "You are obviously unfit to be minister if this is your reaction. What gives you any grounds to think that every person in this room would make something like this up? I lost both my parents to the Bastard and Professor Dumbledore has dedicated his life to fighting the Dark Arts. Whereas you take comfort in creatures your own ministry classes as amongst the most dangerous and set them upon anyone you see fit."

"He is no loss…" sneered Fudge again

"Maybe your right, but that was not your decision to make. I willing to bet that even the Minister for Magic isn't legally allowed to simply order a Dementor to suck out a soul on a whim. I'm also willing to bet if I tell the magical equivalent of the Police they'd not stand for it."

Suddenly Fudge looked scared.

"Good point there Potter!" came a gruff and familiar voice from behind one of the beds behind the curtains "And you're right." Continued Moody "Though we call it the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I can tell you right now that I'm not sorry that Son of a Bitch was kissed…"

"Alastor!" said McGonagall

"…but I would have liked to put him on trial and have all the info he has squeezed out of him. Under our laws only the Minister can authorise a Dementor's Kiss but even he can't order one unless that person has been tried by a full Wizengamot and been found guilty"

Fudge looked from Moody to Potter to Dumbledore, he was heavily shaken "I don't know what you're up to Dumbledore, but this has gone on long enough. I will be in touch with you tomorrow to discuss the running of the school." He walked off.

Dumbledore looked tiredly around the room.

"Molly? I take it I can count on you and Arthur for support?"

Mrs Weasley nodded "Yes of course. Arthur knows what Fudge is, what he's like. He is well aware that his appreciation for Muggles is what's held him back at the Ministry."

"I'll send go send him a letter now." Said Bill "I also think that I will be applying for a transfer, you'll probably need someone of my skills sooner or later."

"Thank you!" said Dumbledore "Also ask your father to get in touch with anyone else he can and tell him to be discrete, Fudge's position whilst not unexpected, does complicate things, he may try to interfere."

Bill nodded and left.

"Minerva, please go to Hagrid and tell him – and if she consents – Madam Maxime to go to my office. I will be up there shortly."

Professor McGonagall nodded looked at Harry sighed and smiled slightly then left.

"Poppy if you will go to Alastor's office, I think you will find a severely distressed House-Elf, please see to it that she is cared for in the kitchens. The elf Dobby should be most helpful in that regard."

Madam Pomfrey nodded, she looked glad to leave the Hospital wing. Harry felt a bit sorry for her, his language had been most out of character but the Minister was being unbelievably unhelpful.

Now the only ones left in the Hospital wing were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mrs Weasley, Snape, Moody, Dumbledore and Sirius in Dog form.

"It is now time for two of us to acknowledge each other as allies. Sirius if you could resume your normal form?"

The dog looked at Dumbledore for a moment. Then transformed into…

"Ahh! Sirius Black!" screamed Mrs Weasley

"Mum be quiet everything's ok." Said Ron

Snape looked murderous "What is he, doing here."

"Sirius, like you Severus, is here by my invitation. I realise this is not an easy thing for the two of you to accept but we now all have a common enemy. The both of you need to recognise each other as allies and start behaving like it."

The pair of them still glared at each other… silently.

"I will settle for a lack of hostilities…" said Dumbledore more firmly

Snape and Sirius looked at the old man then back at each other, reached over and shook hands. From the looks on their faces they were trying to break each other's hands. But they let go.

"Sirius I want you to go to Remus Lupin's place and tell him what has happened tonight. From there we shall need to contact Arabella Figg and Mundungus Fletcher. Lay low at Lupin's for a while I will contact you in two days."

Sirius nodded.

"Wait Sirius!"

"I need to go Harry." Said Sirius sadly "We'll be in touch soon."

"I know, I just wanted to say I'll send you a letter in about a week or two." Harry turned to look at Snape "Voldemort was pretty pissed when I left, if you are going to go back to him be careful, I may have said and done one or two things that will take him a while to calm down from."

Snape looked at Harry in shock but nodded. Sirius also looked at Harry in shock.

"What?" said Harry "If we're going to stop hostilities now would be a good time."

Sirius sighed, he didn't look at Snape but mumbled "good luck Sniv…Snape" transformed into a dog and ran off.

Snape looked at Harry, nodded slightly with obvious great reluctance and turned to Dumbledore "I take it you want me to go now."

"I would be most grateful Severus." Said Dumbledore "Good luck."

Snape left to. Dumbledore watched him go then turned to Harry "Take your potion this time Harry." He said firmly.

But Harry wasn't going to do that. He believed Dumbledore was an ally but he still didn't trust him. "Thanks but no thanks Professor, I can sleep fine without it."

"Harry dear please take the Potion." Said Mrs Weasley "After the night you've had…"

"Mrs Weasley I appreciate your concern but this is my decision and it stands." Said Harry.

Mrs Weasley looked taken aback, She wanted to be more forceful but Harry was not her child and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Harry I must insist…" said Dumbledore, but suddenly everyone was distracted by bang from the windowsill.

"Sorry." Said Hermione

Harry meanwhile lay his head back and closed his eyes.

"Mr Potter I must insist…" started Dumbledore only to find Mr Potter back in the land of nod.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Back in the Primary School reception Harry rushed to the phone and pressed the speaker. Again things were one fifth the speed they should have been.

"You might as well leave him Albus, if he has nightmares and wakes up, third time is the charm." Came Mrs Weasley's voice

"I fear that Harry's anger at the situation tonight is clouding his judgment. He is being abnormally adversarial." Said Dumbledore

"Perhaps, I think we should invite him back round to the Burrow this summer. Take him straight off the train, I'm sure his relatives won't mind."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that Molly." Said Dumbledore "Harry needs to stay at the Dursley's this summer, now more than ever. He is protected there."

"_I am?_" thought Harry

"Well if you're sure?" said Mrs Weasley

"I'm sorry Molly but it is for the best. Excuse me I need to speak with Hagrid and Madam Maxime."

Harry turned off the speaker and pondered this new information.

"_I am protected at the Dursley's?_" Harry thought.

Harry hadn't stopped to think about it but he was sure that he should not go back to the Dursley's. Unfortunately his only refuge from Privet Drive, the Burrow, was off the table. Harry had never asked Hermione if he could go to her house, or where it was for that matter.

Harry couldn't just stay anywhere, with things the way they were he knew that he'd be at threat from Voldemort. Harry knew that the at Gringotts, one could arrange for warded property but such a thing was bound to be expensive, and while his trust vault was considered a lot for an 11-year-old about to buy school supplies, he wasn't convinced it would be enough to buy or rent a place. The other problem was that he was still only 14 and Gringotts would knowingly be breaking Wizarding Law by helping him live without and adult around. But he was out of options. If the bank couldn't help him he would be stuck at the Dursley's.

Right now he had to think some more. He needed a plan, because there was no way he would be spending the summer doing nothing… or this last week of school.

"Ok priorities, find out what I can about Dumbledore, find out what I can about Voldemort and his soul fragments, find somewhere to stay for the summer and sit down and talk to Ron and Hermione. I don't have much time."

* * *

Sorry if you find my impression of Harry's mind peculiar. I actually based it on my old Primary School. I realise that things are a bit wordy at the moment, I'm hoping to put in some more exciting stuff in the next Chapter but this is anal stuff that needs to be covered.

By the Way as you review as so many of you have done, and I thank you for it, I am thinking of incorporating muggle weapons into this story (guns, knifes, jets, Frigates ect). But nothing is set in stone. Can you leave me reviews on your views on that subject. Weapons would be contemporary to the mid 1990s.


	3. No trust

Hey just to let you know after getting almost an entire negative response, I will not be incorporating muggle weapons into this story.

Also I regularly update my profile with how well I'm doing with my stories, so if you should ever wonder how the next chapter is going you can look there. I also have a list of provisional chapter titles which are not set in stone.

Finally please review. I like reviews.

* * *

Chapter 3: No Trust

The following morning Harry woke up to find Pomfrey giving Professor Moody a once over. Seeing that he was awake Harry too was forced to bear this form suffering at the hands of the Matron.

"Am I free to go yet?" he asked Madam Pomfrey.

The matron looked at him disapprovingly. "The Headmaster would prefer it if you didn't leave until this evening."

"Uh right!" said Harry. That was not good, Harry didn't know when Snape would get back from his meeting with Voldemort, but as soon as he did Harry knew that the esteemed Potions Master would tell Dumbledore about the yew wand. Harry didn't know what the Headmaster was planning but he was determined to keep Dumbledore at a distance. The yew wand as well. Unfortunately Harry needed to hide the wand somewhere the Headmaster couldn't access or didn't know about.

The Matron arranged for Lunch to be brought to Harry and Moody, then made her way to the Great Hall. Not very hungry Harry got out of the bed and found his trousers and shoes.

"Going somewhere Potter?" asked Moody

"Yeah, I don't have much time." Said Harry

"It's probably not a good idea for you to be wandering about on your own." Said the disgruntled Defence Professor, "But seeing as the good nurse has yet to return my peg leg this will have to do." He tossed Harry linen material.

"What is…" Harry realised that it was shimmering… "…Your Invisibility cloak?"

"Aye… It should give you the concealment you need, now hurry before that mad nurse comes back."

Harry smiled. "Thanks."

He took both his wand and his robe where the Voldemort's was hidden. Once he had the invisibility cloak on he left, when he got to the corridor he checked inside the robe and confirmed that the prize he'd won from Lord Voldemort was still there.

Harry rushed up to Gryffindor tower. He knew that he couldn't hide the yew wand in there but he also knew that he was going to need one or two items from his dormitory. Harry carefully snuck in through the portrait hole after a trio of Second Year Girls came out for breakfast. Harry ran inside before the portrait could shut. He then dodged people coming down the narrow staircases to the dorms. Whilst he was waiting he heard people talking about what happened last night. His housemates were mostly worried for him and a handful speculated that he'd been in a life threatening situation again. Everyone knew that he had something to do with ending the Chamber of Secrets threat and the Death of Professor Quirrell, they didn't know much more than that but the fact he had just gone through this stupid tournament was a testament to Harry's reputation for trouble.

Eventually, after a large portion of the dormitory had exited, including Ron, Hermione, Neville and a good proportion of Harry's year group, Harry climbed the stairs and entered his dormitory. From his trunk he extracted his own Invisibility Cloak, the Marauders Map and his Firebolt. Harry whilst asleep had come up with a plan, to hide the yew wand.

But first he checked the Marauders map. He found Dumbledore in the Great Hall, along with Madam Pomfrey. But Snape did not appear to be in the castle. Harry looked at the Great Hall again and saw that Madam Pomfrey was heading back to the Hospital Wing.

"Uh-oh! Time for a short cut!" Harry stuffed the map, both the cloaks and his wand in his robe and mounted his Firebolt and took off out of his dormitory window. Thankfully hardly anyone was outside or above the Ground Floor. Harry flew straight down from one of the highest towers and landed on a First floor Balcony near the Hospital wing. He then hurriedly put Mad-Eye's cloak on and used his own cloak to conceal his broom.

He rushed to the infirmary, placed his invisible broom under the bed, tossed Moody his cloak back, stuffed the map under a pillow and sat on the bed.

He had just kicked off his shoes and socks when Pomfrey came back in.

"Mr Potter why are you getting dressed, you are not leaving here until at least this evening?" she said

"It feels weird just sitting around in my pants." Said Harry "Last night I was desperate for some sleep, but now…"

Pomfrey gave him a look that said 'I don't believe you' and then said "I am going to get you a pair of Pyjamas then I shall take your clothes to the laundry. Understood Mr Potter?"

"Yes Madam Pomfrey." Harry sighed. He was allowed the privacy to change out of his robes, which he also used to put both his wand and the yew wand with the map under his pillow. To make doubly sure Harry wouldn't wander off the matron also took his shoes and magically locked them in a compartment.

"Now I'm sure the breakfast I gave you is getting cold, and I see you haven't touched it…"

Taking the hint Harry started munching at his cold bacon. It was less than ideal but he'd had worse. Satisfied that Harry was eating once more Madam Pomfrey went back to her office.

"Bossy woman." Grumbled Moody

"She means well." Said Harry "Unfortunately I don't think she'd let us leave here if she thought she could get away with it."

"Anyway… manage to do whatever it is you intended to do?"

"Part of it, I may have to sneak off again. It really depends on when Snape gets back."

"Snape? What has he got to do with anything?" said Moody

Harry decided he could trust Moody with a little information. After all he was close to Dumbledore so he would find out sooner or later anyway "He went to see Voldemort last night. Dumbledore may have asked me what happened in the Graveyard and I may have omitted one or two facts."

"Hmm… I take it you don't trust Dumbledore then?"

"I wouldn't say that, but let's just say my trust in him in the last 12 hours has… been put to the test. Until I'm sure he can be trusted I want to keep a couple of things to myself."

"I trust Dumbledore with my life but I know him better than most." Said Moody. "He has been known to keep things from people and to manipulate them. I have a feeling that he hired me here because he knows I'm paranoid and he thought I would notice something. Yes Potter I admit that I'm paranoid but I will also tell you that paranoia has kept me alive. This last year just means I need to go back to using security questions."

"Security questions?" asked Harry

"During the last war we used them all the time to keep our numbers from being infiltrated by imposters. The Death Eaters laughed at us but routed out more than a few imposters thanks to security questions."

"Alright! Said Harry "How about you and I come up with security questions now?"

Moody chuckled "I think you and I Potter are going to get on very well. Tell me something that no one else should know."

Harry thought for a moment. "I learnt to swim in the prefect's bathroom just before the second task."

Moody's eyes narrowed "Good Potter, I take it not many people know that."

"No one should. I've never discussed swimming with my friends before and my relatives don't like to think about the magical world."

"Good then whenever I see you I'll ask where and when did you learn to swim."

"How about I ask you what help you gave me the morning after the Third Task?"

"Good Potter, this is stuff no one else should know."

"Now let's see if Snape's back yet." Said Harry, he took out his wand and the Marauders Map. He was just about to cancel out the charm when he noticed Snape's name appear at the front gates." "Damn he's just arrived back." Said Harry, and he still had the yew wand.

Harry looked at the door to the Matrons office.

"Sorry Professor I'm going to have to leave you alone again." Said Harry

"You could get caught Potter." Warned Moody

"I might get missed but I won't get caught. They may know that I've gone but they won't know where I've been." Harry double checked the map. Snape was halfway across the grounds now, the fact that he was in such a hurry indicated to Harry that Snape now new about the wand. Harry also checked the area he wanted to go, as expected it was deserted, no one was anywhere near it.

"Well good luck Potter, I just hope you know what you're doing and won't do anything crazy." Said Moody

"I know what I'm doing." Said Harry "But this plan of mine," He pulled his own invisibility cloak out from over his Firebolt, surprising Moody "is probably still crazy."

Harry wiped the map and put it under his pillow.

"Actually I may need this." Harry said out loud. He wrapped the parchment around the wand and stuffed them both in his Pyjama pocket. Harry liked Moody but he wasn't too sure how much he could trust the Defence Professor. Though knowing what Harry knew so far about the man he'd probably take that as a compliment.

Harry mounted his broom and put his cloak on. When he was still he and the broom were completely covered but if he moved much more than very slowly the cloaks material fluttered around his feet, leaving a tell-tale sign of Potter. But that wasn't too important it was highly doubtful anyone would spot him.

Harry flew through the corridors and back out the balcony he arrived in. It was now summer but the fact that Harry was now in a pair of Pyjamas with no socks made him feel really cold.

He raced across to the far side of the lake and found the spot he'd chosen.

He hadn't come this far across the lake since his second year, when he wanted some space from everyone thinking he was the heir of Slytherin. The only relevant living being that had been here at that point in time as Harry was his owl, Hedwig, and he was fairly confident that she wouldn't lead others back here.

Landing on the ground Harry found his feet were absolutely freezing. Trying to put it out of his mind and get on with the task at hand he found the boulder that he had sat on two years previously and pointed his wand at it.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" the boulder, with some effort extracted itself from the ground, leaving behind some soil. Harry moved it over slightly but left it levitated. He then did a quick look around and found a rock slightly bigger than a Quaffle and pointed his wand at it. He hadn't been able to cast this spell a few weeks ago in Transfiguration, but he gave it a shot anyway.

"_Lapidem adcista!_" the rock transformed into a chest, though Harry noted with some disappointment that it still appeared to made out of stone and not wood as he intended. But the object would still suit his purpose. He placed the yew wand in chest and closed the lid.

He then aimed his own wand at the ground and incanted "_Defodio!_" burrowing a hole in the earth, eight feet deep. Harry dropped the box in the ground then pointed his wand at the hole again. "_Funero!_" soil reappeared and filled the hole, burying the wand of Lord Voldemort in the ground. To finish up Harry moved the boulder on top of the dirt spot, back where it originally was.

Harry pulled the Marauders Map out and brought up the map of Hogwarts. No one was within half a mile of his position. He found Dumbledore's office and saw Snape's dot enter it. Not choosing to waste any time Harry pulled his cloak on remounted his broom and shot back across the lake. With one hand on his broom and another on the map he saw both Dumbledore and Snape leave the Headmasters office and walk down the stairs. Harry leaned forward pushing his Firebolt to its limit. Harry only braked as he reproached the balcony for the second time that morning. This time thought he didn't bother to dismount. Thanks to the map he knew the corridor near the hospital wing was deserted, but not for long.

Harry flew into the Hospital Wing just a second before the Headmaster and Snape entered the corridor outside. Harry was probably travelling at least 30 MPH when he entered the wing and braked just in time to stop at his bed. He dismounted and quickly covered his broom with the invisibility cloak, placed it back under the bed and got under the covers.

Harry was just revelling in the nice warm feeling of the blankets and contemplating whether he could get away with a few hours kip when a furious Professor Snape and seriously disappointed looking Professor Dumbledore entered.

"POTTER, YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" said Snape. He looked distinctly frustrated and despite the fact that he had moved with some speed, Harry could tell he was in a great deal of pain. It seemed Voldemort must still be angry and had chosen to take it out on his Death Eaters.

"Good morning to you to Professor." Said Harry, "I was just about to go to sleep."

"Not this time Harry." Said Dumbledore gravely, his tone and look conveyed disappointment even greater than after Harry and Ron crashed into the Whomping Willow. "You will give me it now."

Harry pulled his best look of perplexion "Give you what sir?"

"DON'T MAKE FOOLS OF US POTTER!" screamed Snape "THE DARK LORD IS APOCALYPTIC!"

"Harry please give me Lord Voldemort's wand. Now." Said Dumbledore

"I don't know what you mean Professor." said Harry calmly "I don't have any wand other than this one." He held up the Holly wand he'd owned for nearly four years. I understand that it's related to Voldemort's but they are not the same wand.

"POTTER!" screamed Snape again

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" yelled Madam Pomfrey coming out of her office.

"I'm sorry Poppy but we have questions for Mr Potter that he needs to answer." Said Dumbledore "Harry, I am very disappointed that you didn't tell me the truth about what happened."

Harry gave the headmaster an odd look "Professor I don't know what you mean, nothing I told you was a lie."

"That's as well as maybe, but you did not tell me that you disarmed Voldemort or that you taunted him."

"Well I may have told his followers he was a half-blood, but I really don't have another wand on me." Harry said as calmly as possible, but he was also processing what Dumbledore had said, it seemed that no one had mentioned the fact that Harry was hit with a killing curse. He would have to test a theory.

"POTTER DON'T LIE TO US THE DARK LORD IS ABSOLUTELY FURIOUS WITH YOU AND HAS VOWED TO END YOUR LIFE. HE HAS ALSO DEMANDED OF ME THE RETURN OF HIS WAND, GIVE IT TO ME." Screamed Snape

"I know he's angry I can feel it." Harry yelled drawing on the amount of anger he had and tapping his scar. "But I can't help you in regards to the wand, yes I hit Voldemort with a disarming charm. But I swear this is the only wand I have on me."

"That's enough Severus." Said Pomfrey, quite angrily "I think you and Professor Dumbledore should leave right…"

"Not until Harry gives us that wand." Said Dumbledore

"You will tell me Potter whether you like it or not." Said Professor Snape, his voice was quieter and more deadly than Harry had ever experienced it before. He pointed his wand at Harry "_Legilimens!_"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

From the inside of the Primary School (Harry's mind), the fire alarms started going off. But it wasn't a fire that they were warning against. Harry was in the CCTV room watching Snape approach the entrance by the reception.

"Well let's see how good I am at this." Said Harry

**ORACLE2PHONIEX**

Snape barged into the school building, his rage making him completely oblivious to the fact that Harry's mind was completely different from when he normally read it.

He had just entered the main doors when a cannon materialised out of thin air in front of him.

Snape's mind had only just enough time to register "What the f…" before a cannonball shot out and imbedded itself straight in Snape's imaginary gut.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Snape staggered back in complete shock. In the past he had been able to enter Harry's mind without any resistance in his path and all of a sudden the boy had the Occlumency defences of an expert. But Snape wasn't one to give up. He raised his wand again.

"_Legil…_"

"_Expelliarmus!_" Pomfrey incanted. Snape's wand fell across the hospital wing floor.

"GET OUT NOW!" she screamed "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY PATIENT!"

Harry and Moody were treated to a great show of Snape in fear of the Hospital Wing matron.

"Poppy, please calm down." Said Dumbledore "Harry you must…"

"I SAID GET OUT. BOTH OF YOU." She screamed again "_Fodio!_"

A stinging hex impacted Snape's leg, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Poppy please…" Dumbledore tried again

"_Fodio, Fodio, Fodio!_" hex after hex hit Dumbledore and Snape on various parts of their bodies. Both men left the Hospital Wing in a rush, Snape even forgot to pick up his wand.

For a minute no one said anything, Pomfrey just stood there looking ready to hex Dumbledore and Snape should they choose to come back.

Then "Nice Reflexes Poppy!" said Moody

"Thank you Alastor, it's always nice to be complimented." Said Madam Pomfrey sweetly.

"In that case thanks for taking care of us…" said Harry

"You're most welcome Mr Potter. But you're still not getting released before this evening."

"That's ok!" said Harry "I'm quite settled now."

"Is that so." Said Pomfrey and Harry suddenly regretted having spoken.

"Then you won't mind spending the rest of term here." She said

"No mam." Said Harry dejectedly

"Good, because I want to keep an eye on you." She said and then returned to her office.

"You shouldn't have said anything Potter." Said Moody

"I realise that now thank you Mad-Eye." Said Harry

"I hope you have nothing more to sneak out for?"

"I do, but it's not that urgent I can wait until tonight."

"So long as you're sure. Between you and me did you steal Voldemort's wand?"

Harry looked at the old auror and debated lying, but instead he said "I do not currently have any wand other than my own on me." Before Moody could react Harry aimed his wand at Snape's and incanted "_Accio!_" the wand on the floor flew into Harry's hands "Ok now I do."

Moody suddenly realised why Harry had done his sneaking about.

"I hope you hid it somewhere no one will find it."

"I might have done." Said Harry

"What are you planning on doing with that wand?" said Moody

"I don't know." Said Harry "I've been thinking of using it as a backup, but considering everything it's done…" Harry stopped himself, he wasn't ready to grieve… yet. "I'm torn between just burning it or handing it over to someone in authority. Originally when I caught the thing I intended to give it to Dumbledore but… I think he's been deceiving me."

"What do you think he's been keeping from you?" asked Moody

Harry hesitated, he wasn't sure he should tell Moody everything, but there was some stuff he could talk about. "Well I take it you recognised my Godfather?"

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask about that, didn't he sell your parents to Voldemort."

"He was framed." Said Harry "Peter Pettigrew is not dead, he was the Death Eater that resurrected Voldemort and cut my arm."

"I did wonder why Sirius Black would commit those crimes." Admitted Moody. "I only met your parents and Black a few times, but Black didn't seem like he could kill them or betray them."

"Did you ever meet Pettigrew?" asked Harry

"Yeah, he always seemed scared. Didn't put it down to much though, these were really difficult times, people were dying all around us, and being scared can keep you alive."

"Well I didn't even find out Sirius was my Godfather until about four months after he escaped, and even then I overheard McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid and Fudge talking about it. They didn't know I was there. They still don't know."

"I see…" said Moody "When did you learn the truth."

"Last year. Turns out Pettigrew was a rat animagus and had been masquerading as my friend Ron's pet. He'd been in the Weasley family since shortly after killing those twelve muggles. Sirius in his dog form accosted us and dragged Ron and his rat into the shrieking shack. We followed and were then joined by Professor Lupin. It took a while, Pettigrew tried to lie his way out, but he eventually admitted everything. Thing is Snape was blinded by his hatred of Sirius and my father. He popped in before we changed Pettigrew back, He was blind with anger and tried to drag Sirius and Remus to the Dementors to get kissed."

"Lupin too?" said Moody "But he hadn't even done anything…"

"That didn't matter to Snape." Said Harry "When it became clear that he wouldn't listen; Ron, Hermione and I all used the disarming charm on him. Bugger slept like a baby."

Moody chuckled "What happened, I take it Pettigrew got away, otherwise you'd be in your godfather's custody?"

"Unfortunately it was a full moon and Remus in all the excitement hadn't yet taken his potion. Pettigrew escaped, and Dementors descended on us and we all fainted. Snape woke up and the minister was already at Hogwarts to execute Hagrid's Hippogriff, so he ordered the executioner to fetch a Dementor to kiss Sirius."

"Sirius was held in the castle and Dumbledore just had to have a word with him?" Moody guessed.

"Yeah, and he told us there was nothing that could be done to help Sirius legally, something about not having the power to overrule the Minister for Magic."

"Heh, well that's crap for a start. Dumbledore is the Chief Warlock. He could easily have held Fudge off. The other thing that interests me is he didn't overrule the order to administer the Dementor's Kiss on Sirius. Dumbledore helped draft the law making it illegal to execute or administer a Dementor's kiss on anyone who never received a trial. He knew that it was illegal."

"What? What is Dumbledore playing at, did he want Sirius dead… is he trying to… wait, that can't be right. He's the one who sent me and Hermione to save Sirius."

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione had a time turner that year. We used it to go back three hours, save Hagrid's hippogriff from being executed and then used that hippogriff to bust Sirius out of Flitwick's office and the hippogriff provided Sirius with the means to escape."

"This is confusing." Said Moody "If Dumbledore wanted to help Sirius he could have easily used his influence to get a trial, between your testimony and a truth serum he would have been cleared of all charges."

"But if Dumbledore wanted Sirius out of the way, why didn't he let the Dementor…"

"Looks like you've got a mystery on your hands Potter." Said Moody

"Yeah you'd think I was used to it by now."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well I can't work out what Dumbledore's position is so… I guess safer than sorry."

"Heh… I know you have your secrets Potter, I'll not try and get them out of you but I should warn you Albus Dumbledore loves to solve a mystery. From the seam of things you're one big mystery. He will try and get the truth out of you, and if you've trusted him up until last night and stopped now, he will try and figure out why. My advice is: don't underestimate him, there is a reason he is the only wizard Voldemort ever feared and it's not just his mastery of magic."

"Don't worry Professor, I don't underestimate anyone."

Moody chuckled. "I think you and I Potter will get on very well, when you write you complaint to the DMLE can I write alongside?"

Harry realised What Moody was getting at, a man had locked him in his trunk for nearly a year and Crouch had incapacitated him, denying Moody the chance to have his perpetrator brought to justice. "Yeah I think that would be great. God only knows what that idiot was thinking, bringing a Dementor into Hogwarts, I thought he learnt that lesson last year."

"Thanks Potter."

"By the way is there someone in particular we should contact?"

"Yes this is the minister we're filing a complaint against, so we should go straight to the top. A woman called Amelia Bones heads the department. She makes a point of being distinctly unbiased in judicial procedures. It might also be an idea to talk to her about your Godfather. There's no way she knows that he never received a trial, the second she does she'll probably rescind the order for his Dementor's Kiss and make a public appeal for him to turn himself in and stand trial."

"Maybe, let's start with junior though. There's also the fact that another boy was murdered. Fudge seems determined not to let that be investigated in his blind conquest."

"You should word that separately." Said Moody, "Unless Diggory's parents want to join you in this complaint, then you shouldn't really word that in your main complaint."

"And what complaint is that?" came a voice from the door.

Amos Diggory and his wife were standing at the door.

"Mr and Mrs Diggory!" said Harry, he felt his grief building up, "I… I'm sorry." He couldn't look at them, his eyes were becoming moist. Harry had deliberately avoided thinking about Cedric so he could focus on hiding the yew wand and preparing for the war.

"Mr Potter." Said Amos, calmly "Thank you for bringing my sons body back. Can you tell us how Ced…"

Harry took a deep breath and told them about how they agreed to take the cup together and how they ended up in the Graveyard. Then he told them about Pettigrew.

"So it was quick then? He… he didn't suffer?" said Mrs Diggory

Harry didn't say anything. Amos reached into his robes "The minister asked me to pass this on to you. You won the tournament, this is yours." He handed Harry a bag of 1,000 Galleons.

"No, you take it, we took the cup together, the money should have been Cedric's, I don't need…"

"Harry." Said Amos "Maybe if he was still alive the two of you could split it, but the fact remains. You won the tournament, my son…" but he couldn't continue.

"Cedric earned the prize money just as much as you did. I am sure that he would want you to have it at this point, now that he can't have it himself, he was always very…"

Harry couldn't say no, he just nodded his head in acceptance and Mrs Diggory took the bag from her husband and gave it to Harry.

For a minute no one said anything. Then "What were you talking about when we came in? About us helping you make a complaint?"

"Fudge won't believe us when we tell him Voldemort's back." Said Harry, grimacing a bit when the Diggory's flinched at the name. "He refused to listen to anything we have to say and he had a Dementor kiss the culprit who charmed the cup that sent Cedric and I to the Graveyard."

"A Dementors Kiss?" said Amos "Without a trial? That's supposed to be illegal."

"That's why Potter and I are going to complain to Madam Bones." Said Moody "Fudge is not going to take what happened last night seriously and is going to either try and insist that Potter killed Cedric or that it was a tragic accident."

Amos looked at Harry as Moody mentioned Harry killing Cedric, he didn't say anything but Harry could tell what he was insinuating.

"That spell you performed on my wand at the World Cup, perform it again. Now." Said Harry handing Amos his wand.

"Harry I don't think that…" said Amos hurriedly

"It is necessary, you need proof that I didn't kill Cedric." Said Harry as Mrs Diggory gasped "This is the only evidence I can give you, and if you want join us in this legal adventure I need you to trust me enough not to think I killed your son."

"Amos you don't think he…" said Mrs Diggory, but she stopped when she saw the hesitation on his face.

Harry held his wand out for Amos. Amos took a deep breath and took it.

"I have performed about four or five spells this morning and I performed a few others in Professor Moody's office after the Third Task." Said Harry

Amos nodded and point his own wand and Harry's "_Priori Incantato!_"

Harry's wand began showing the spells it had previously performed. _Accio, Funero, Defodio, Lapidem adcista, Wingardium Leviosa!_

Harry was expecting a stunner next but instead came two Flipendo spells, then he remembered he used the yew wand and hoped no one would mention anything.

Finally they were back to the Graveyard. Harry witnessed the Accio he had used to retrieve the Triwizard cup, then it went through the spells of his duel with Voldemort. The first was the Disarming Charm that he used to get the yew wand, following was the Redactor Curse he used to explode the ground in front of Voldemort, then the Depulso he used on the tombstone, followed by the Accio he used to get the tombstone, Finally the Disarming Charm that missed Voldemort just before Harry entered the Realm of Passing. All that remained after that were the spells Harry had used in the maze. Amos stopped his spell.

"None of the spells I used could have killed Cedric without leaving a mark." Said Harry

"No they couldn't." admitted Amos, "From the look of your wand it seems that you had quite a fight back there."

"Yeah especially once I got my ass in gear." Said Harry

"Sorry?" said Mrs Diggory

"Ah… I got Voldemort's focus off by telling his followers that he's a half-blood."

"You got You-Know-Who angry are you insane?" said Amos

Harry shrugged "He was trying to kill me anyway, and it worked. He's not proud of his past or his heritage… or perhaps I should say lack of."

"Lack of…" said Mrs Diggory "You mean it's true? You-Know-Who's a half-blood?"

The Diggory's looked at Harry incredulously and even Moody looked on in interest.

"Voldemort was born named Tom Marvolo Riddle, or Tom Riddle junior. I don't know all the details but his father left his mother before he was born. I'm not sure what happened after that but Mrs Riddle didn't survive long. Tom grew up in a muggle orphanage in London somewhere. He changed his name by rearranging its letters. Tom Marvolo Riddle is an Anagram for I am Lord Voldemort. Very few people know that, Professor Dumbledore is one."

"Professor Dumbledore told you this?" said Amos "When?"

"He didn't Vol… Riddle" Harry amended "bragged it to me two years ago when the Chamber of Secrets was reopened. When I spoke with Dumbledore he confirmed it."

"It seems you have a fair few stories Mr Potter." Said Amos "I should like to hear them some time. My boy died and I want answers. You've given us more than anyone else but something is going on here and if you think this complaint will help." He looked at his wife, she nodded "We'll help as well."

"Thank you!" said Harry "I suppose we'd better write a letter then."

"I'll give you a hand with that." Said Moody "Mr and Mrs Diggory, would the two of you be able to visit tomorrow? We should have a rough draft by then, you should make sure your concerns are articulated in the letter."

Amos nodded "I think we can do that. We shall return tomorrow."

The Diggory's made arrangements for the next day, shook Harry by the hand and left.

Harry took a few deep breaths and tried to focus on the task at hand.

"That's the first you've actually cried about Cedric isn't it?" said Moody

"Yeah, I've been able to divert my thoughts since last night but… I just couldn't do that in front of…" Harry found himself having to refocus "I am going to have to grieve for Cedric and for his parents but…"

"But you have something important to do and need to focus on that for now. I must say you're doing a good job Potter, took me a long time to learn how to postpone grief."

"I just keep thinking about… something…" said Harry "I'm really very angry at Voldemort right now. I won't tell you why but… let's just say I'm having trouble keeping a level head."

"You're doing what I've had a great deal of trouble teaching Aurors in my life Potter. Channelling your emotions, suppressing them when they're a liability and drawing strength from them when you're feeling tired. I may be tough but despite what people think I'm not heartless. There is a time and place for everyone to cry if they need to. They just need to make sure they're in that time and place."

"I think I need to wait until I'm out of Hogwarts until that happens." Said Harry. "I have a lot to do and I need to do most of it here."

"I suppose you want me not to mention any of this to Dumbledore?" asked Moody

"Dumbledore has been your friend since before I was born." Said Harry "Tell him what you want, nothing I have said to you will help him. But I would ask that you at least wait until the holidays have started."

"I will wait at least until then if it helps. Did you notice Snape said that the Dark Lord wants his wand back."

"Yeah, but that doesn't overly surprise me." Said Harry "My own wand is very important to me."

"Did you also notice that when Snape indicated he wanted to return the wand to Voldemort that Dumbledore didn't object?"

Harry though for a second and realised Moody was right "But why would Dumbledore want Voldemort to have his wand back?"

"The best I can come up with is that he hopes Voldemort will calm down. You and Snape have both admitted he is apocalyptic."

Harry tried not to look guilty, Moody didn't know he had fibbed about his scar hurting.

"Dumbledore probably thinks that if Voldemort's in a calmer state of mind he might act less dangerously."

"But if he's letting his anger blind him, then he might make a mistake." Said Harry

"That is true." Said Moody "For what it's worth I think taking Voldemort's wand is brilliant. Giving it back almost seems like appeasement to me. I was never in the business of making Death Eaters happy."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry and Moody spent much of the day trying to articulate their letter to Madam Bones. After lunch Ron and Hermione popped into see their friend and Harry was faced with a rather difficult task.

"_Accio_ peg leg!"

Ron and Hermione were treated to a shock and Harry amusement as, like the Firebolt earlier in the year, Moody'shot towards Mad-Eye Moody from wherever in the castle it had been hiding, probably the Defence Professor's office.

"If that mad matron asks where I've been tell her I've gone for a stroll round the lake." Said Moody

"Where are you really going?" asked Harry "Actually don't tell me plausible deniability."

"See ya later Potter." Said Moody.

Harry was quite relieved to have time alone with his friends, this was going to be unpleasant enough without an audience.

"Harry, how are you." Said Hermione "Last night, you really shouldn't have chastised the Minister like tha…"

"Yes I bloody should have." Snapped Harry "Fudge is going to be a problem to us, there's no point in wasting my manners on him. If things go my way he won't be minister much longer."

"What on earth are you talking about Harry." Said Ron

"Fudge illegally ordered a Dementor's Kiss on Crouch Junior. I'm going to use that against him. So are Moody and the Diggory's." said Harry

"But he's the minister." Said Ron

"Even the minister is not above the law Ron. It's illegal to administer the Dementor's Kiss or execute someone who has not had a full criminal trial in front of the Wizengamot and the use of capital sentencing has to be voted on separately by the Wizengamot after the guilty verdict and then the Minister has to authorise the use."

Hermione gasped "But that means the order on Snuffles is illegal to."

"Yeah now I need to talk to both of you the future." Said Harry "You're probably not going to be happy about what I have to say and this may very well end our friendship but it needs to be done."

"Harry what are you…" began Hermione

"We're about to go to war." Said Harry "Even if I can't convince the Ministry, this is what's going to happen. In the coming weeks and months I'm going to have some very important stuff to do."

"What stuff?" asked Ron

"I'm not entirely sure yet." Said Harry "But after all that is over there will be more stuff to do and of course a war to fight. If you two want to help, which will be entirely your choice, I need to know that I can count on both of you?"

"What do you mean." Said Ron angrily "How can you say that after…"

"This is different…" said Harry raising his voice slightly louder "This is different from everything we have ever done before. What I am specifically doing needs to remain secret… not just from Death Eaters and Malfoy and such. Last night Dumbledore told Fudge that the two of them had reached a parting of ways. While that may be a bit extreme defining me and the Headmaster right now, it's not far off."

"Harry what are you saying? You need to trust Dumbledore." Said Hermione

"That's the main problem Hermione, I don't think I can."

Hermione and Ron went silent.

"Why?" asked Hermione

"I can't tell you that Hermione." Said Harry

"What?"

"Harry what's happened to you since last night, you've been acting… out of character?" said Ron

"I can't tell you what but in the Graveyard I learnt something. Something I haven't anyone. What I can tell you though is that what I learnt taught me that the Headmaster has been keeping a really big secret from me. Last night I refused to take the sleeping potion because I needed to organise my thoughts. I did that while I was sleeping. I had no dreams or Voldemort visions or nightmares. I sorted out my thoughts, my memories. I think Dumbledore has been keeping secrets from me and manipulating me."

"Harry you must be mistaken?" said Hermione

"You said it yourself Hermione." Said Harry. "He manipulated us in First Year and orchestrated my encounter with Professor Quirrell and the Philosophers Stone."

"But you said that he felt you should be given the chance." Said Hermione "You said that it was to prepare you for future encounters with You-Know-Who."

"But why do I need those future encounters Hermione?" said Harry "When I woke up from my coma I asked him why Voldemort tried to kill me as a baby because Voldemort admitted to my face that he came after me, not Mum, not Dad, me. Dumbledore admitted that he knew why but refused to tell me. I still don't know why."

Hermione looked troubled but said "Harry if Professor Dumbledore didn't want you to know then he must have a good reason."

"And what If he doesn't?" said Harry

"Harry you shouldn't really trust…"

"I can't Hermione." Said Harry as firmly and calmly as he could "What about in Second Year, he must have known that the monster was a Basilisk?"

"What makes you say that?" said Ron

"Aragog, knew it was a Basilisk, even if Professor Dumbledore couldn't get Aragog to name the creature how many creatures do 'spiders fear above all others' and then there was the death of the Roosters. Let's also not forget that Hermione here was able to work out what the creature was."

"Ok let's say you're right about him knowing about the Basilisk." Said Hermione "What would you have done in his place?"

"I'd have stationed Roosters all around the castle and kept them guarded. Maybe even set up traps in case someone tried to off them."

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry, their friend was definitely different.

"Harry…" said Hermione carefully

"Then there is Sirius, Dumbledore must have known that he never received a trial, ok maybe he thought he was guilty but why didn't he object to Fudge ordering the Dementor's to kiss him on sight? Dumbledore supposedly hates the infernal creatures. Another thing, Moody told me that Dumbledore could easily have protected Sirius from Fudge and gotten him a trial. Why did he send you and I back in time and have Sirius continue his role as a wanted fugitive?"

"Harry, please stop this, you need to trust Dumbledore." Said Hermione desperately

"No I don't and I'm not going to until I understand what he's doing." Said Harry firmly

"Harry why are you doing this now, you must have stopped to think of this stuff before?" said Ron

"There is more, I learnt something in the Graveyard."

"What thought?" said Hermione

"I can't tell you." Said Harry

"Why?" said Ron "We're supposed to be your best friends."

"If I told you would you keep it a secret from Dumbledore, or say your parents? If your mother asked you… no told you Ron… to tell her what I told you, would you keep this a secret?"

Ron had the decency to look sheepish "I… I… well…"

"Harry please, trust Dumbledore." begged Hermione

"I thought so." said Harry "If you see Ginny or Neville can you ask them to come and visit me, not at the same time but I want to talk to them. Oh and the twins too. You can send them together but not with Ginny or Neville."

"What? Harry, do you trust us." Demanded Hermione

Harry took a deep breath and forced himself to look into Hermione's eyes. The hurt in them didn't make it any easier. He wanted to look away but he kept his stare.

"I want to… I think that if I tell you what I learnt last night, you will tell someone, either Dumbledore or someone like Ron's mum who will pass it on to him. I want to trust you, especially after everything we been through. But this is different, this is war, I think if I tell you my secret, you will tell Dumbledore. So I can't trust you."

Harry felt his own tears leak from his eyes. Hermione gasped as hers started leaking too. She ran out of the Hospital wing.

Ron looked between Harry and Hermione. "Why the hell did you say that?"

"Because it needed to be said." Said Harry firmly. "I want both of you by my side but I cannot trust Dumbledore right now and I'm not sure if I ever can."

"Then what do you want me to do?" shouted Ron "What do you want Hermione to do?"

"You've idolised Dumbledore since before we met." Said Harry "What I'm asking of you… of both of you… I know it's not fair but if I am to trust you I need to know that you can actually keep my secrets. I need both you and Hermione to look inside yourselves and decide if you can do that. If you can, then I'll share my secrets with you, if not… well we can still be friends. But this will always come between us."

Ron felt angry, and he felt really upset, "Just answer me this Harry. You do want to tell us right?"

"Of course I do." Said Harry his face completely wet "When I was in the Realm…" Harry stopped himself.

"The Realm?" said Ron confused

Harry sighed, he could admit this much. "This last year has been the hardest of my life. This tournament has been the most horrible experience I've ever had, even more horrible than everyone thinking I'm Slytherin's Heir. At one point in the Graveyard I really wanted to die."

Ron's eyes widened, tears of his own were falling.

"But I thought of you and Hermione and that kept me alive."

Ron regarded Harry "I still trust Dumbledore, but I will think about what you said, I think you're barmy though."

Harry smiled through his tears "Nothing new there then."

Ron actually chuckled. "Can I tell Hermione what you said, about us keeping you alive?"

"You can tell anyone you wish." Said Harry

"Does Dumbledore know you're not happy with him?"

"He might do, he had to hear from Snape about me nicking Voldemort's wand."

"WHAT? You nicked You-Know-Who's wand?" said Ron

"Yeah, I've hidden it though and I won't tell them where it is."

Ron was about to ask where Harry hid it but decided he didn't need to know. "Why do they want to know, it's not like you want to give that up?"

"I'm not sure, Moody and I have discussed it and he reckons Dumbledore wants Snape to bring it back to Voldemort."

"What why?"

"We don't know that he does but judging by what he said, Snape wants to return the wand and Dumbledore didn't object."

"Look Harry I better go after Hermione, You wanted to see Neville, Ginny and the Twins?"

"Yeah thanks." Said Harry

"I'll try and come back, I don't know about Hermione though." Said Ron

"See ya Ron!" said Harry

"See ya mate!" said Ron

Harry refocused himself, that interaction had been better than he expected but he had hoped that Hermione wouldn't run away. Hermione's problem was that she was very clever and didn't like to admit that she was wrong. Harry conceded maybe he was wrong but he didn't believe so. He believed he was right, just as Hermione believed she was right. The relevant difference was that Harry could accept that Hermione didn't agree with him.

He really hoped that he hadn't ended his friendship with Ron and Hermione. Despite what Ron said, Harry was sure that Ron was hurt by what he said and that he would dwell on everything Harry told him, the good and the bad. Harry just hoped his friendship with those two was strong enough to withstand this test.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Madam Pomfrey was not happy that Moody had gone walkabout, but conceded that he was well enough to move about on his own and discharged him. Harry on the other hand was staying for the rest of term. He wasn't overly bothered about this, at dinner time, Madam Pomfrey had just presented him a plate of Roast Chicken, Yorkshire pudding and other substances when Professor Dumbledore popped in.

"Harry you need to answer my questions. Where is the wand?"

Before Harry could answer, the matron exploded in Dumbledore's face "ALBUS! I told you to get out."

"But Poppy…"

"NO! After letting Severus perform that… that… spell in my wing on Mr Potter you are not allowed back in here for the rest of his stay, which is until the end of term."

"Now Madam Pomfrey…"

"Don't you Madam Pomfrey me, I said get out!"

Dumbledore looked suitably chastised, and left.

"Well Mr Potter I don't know what you're planning, but please try and keep yourself from getting injured before the end of term."

"Yes Mam… I'm not going to get you fired am I?"

"Oh goodness no. I'm employed by St Mungos, they can remove me at the Headmasters request however they will not be pleased he let Professor Snape use that spell on you."

Harry smiled at the image of Professor Snape being pummelled by Stinging Hexes.

"Why are you keeping me here?" Harry asked "It was a rough battle but I'm mostly fine."

"Your physical injuries have healed Mr Potter but I'm worried about you. Now eat up."

Madam Pomfrey walked into her office, leaving Harry with his Sunday roast. On the Whole Harry didn't mind so much staying in the Hospital Wing, Dumbledore was trying to get the location of the yew wand out of him, and Harry was determined not to tell him anything. If Madam Pomfrey was kind enough to offer him shelter then why should he refuse? The other thing was Professor Snape was even angrier than he was last year when Sirius escaped and back then Harry was sure there were occasions when Snape would have throttled him if he stayed in his company much longer. Now Harry was determined not to be anywhere near Snape. Existing in the Hospital Wing meant that he was safe from the wrath of the Potions Master.

Harry had just moved onto his slice of Treacle Tart, when Fred and George came in.

"Hello Harry you wanted to see us." Said Fred/George

"Uh… yeah can you sit down?" Harry asked.

The twins pulled up some chairs.

"Ron and Hermione seem a bit upset since you visited them? Are you alright?" asked Fred

"Yeah I… had some things that needed to be said, I knew they were never going to take it well but… it had to be said… and I have some more things to say to the pair of you too."

The Twins looked at each other. "What is it Harry?"

"Well we're about to enter a war…" said Harry

"We know." Said Fred

"And we will help you…" said George

"In any way we can." Said Fred

"Well for starters can you tell me if the school has anything vaguely resembling archives or records?" said Harry

The twins looked at each other.

"Uh yeah, tons, the records corridor is behind the door to the left of the Entrance Hall staircase." Said Fred

"Hardly anyone ever goes in there, even Filch doesn't stop by there more than once a week." Said George

"Thanks. The other thing is right now, don't ask why, I should tell you both that I don't trust Dumbledore."

The twins looked at Harry seriously "What?" asked Fred

"But… you're supposed to be Dumbledore's main man… his favourite pupil… his…"

"Puppet?" said Harry "I think he's been lying to me and manipulating me and I think he and Snape have been reading my mind."

"Well Snape and Dumbledore both have that ability." Said George

"We've managed to scare them out by imagining a high pitched screaming noise in our minds." Said Fred

"Though with Dumbledore sometimes we have also pictured our mother when she is most angry."

Harry smiled "Well Snape tried to get into my mind earlier today. I imagined firing a cannonball into his gut. Forced him right out." Said Harry

The Twins laughed "That's brilliant." Said Fred

"We have so got to try that." Said George.

"That's nothing. When he tried again Madam Pomfrey went ballistic, disarmed Snape and started firing stinging hexes at him and Dumbledore. They were jumping about like Cornish Pixies in an Art Gallery."

Fred and George laughed so hard they fell off their chairs and onto the floor.

When they calmed down a bit Harry told them the same suspicions he had about Dumbledore he had told to Ron and Hermione, except the part about Sirius being innocent.

"Well we can't answer for Hermione but Ron has always looked up to Dumbledore." Said George

"But the difference is, Ron is your friend." Said Fred

"And that should count for more, but you may need to let him wallow in self thought for a while." Said George

Harry looked at the Twins "Talking to the pair of them like that was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do." Harry admitted. "And I outflew a dragon. I can't believe I didn't even tell them about Snape and those Stinging Hexes."

"We'll tell them Harry, and not just them." Said George

"Could you also tell them that… I'm sorry." Said Harry looking down "But I stand by what I said."

"Alright." Said Fred "Anything else?"

"Yes who are you blackmailing?" said Harry

"Oh not that again." Said Fred

"We're not we've given up." Said George

"Given up? Why did you want to Blackmail anyway?" asked Harry

"Bagman. We've been trying to get him to give us the money he owes us." Said Fred

"The stingy git paid the bet we won off him at the Quidditch World cup in Leprechaun Gold. Stuff disappeared whilst we were sleeping in the tent of course." Said George

"Sorry." said Harry "You should tell Ron this by the way, he's worried about the two of you. He's worried that you're up to something illegal."

"Illegal, nah. We'll work something out." Said Fred

"We may have to get jobs at the Ministry or something to begin with but we'll be fine." Said George

"Anyway Harry, don't worry about Dumbledore, we won't tell him when your birthday is." Said Fred

"He knows when my Birthday is." Said Harry

"But if he asks we still won't tell him." Said George smiling

Harry smiled back.

"We'll be off now." Said Fred

"Oh and Ginny will come and visit you tomorrow after classes. Neville will come the day after." Said George

"I take it you're telling them pretty much the same thing?" asked Fred

"No I have different things to ask all of you. Like I said we're going to war and we need to set our own personal demons aside. I don't know whether Ginny has any or not but I need to ask her something… something I'd rather nobody knew about right now. By the way can you warn Ron and Hermione I will probably want to talk to them more before the end of term?"

"Alright." Said Fred "But I hope you know what you're doing."

"If your friendship with our dearest little brother ends then our loving mother will be most upset. She already considers you a son." Said George

Harry gulped "I was afraid of that."

"What do you mean?" said the twins simultaneously

"Well let's just say some of the things I'm planning to do; if either of you or any of your siblings tried… you'd probably get lynched with chicken wire."

"Ah Harrykins, still planning on jumping into dangerous situations." Said Fred

"Mother will get over it… eventually." Said George

"We'll leave you to your planning." Said Fred

"Good luck." Said George

Harry watched the Weasley twins leave. It was a relief to know he could depend on them. He wondered whether there was some way he could get them to accept his Triwizard winnings. The Weasley's were poor but they were incredibly proud when it came to money issues, Harry would have to articulate his argument carefully, or alternatively force the bag into their hands and threaten to hex them if they don't accept it.

But even if he could get the Weasley twin to accept his money, Harry needed to make sure he didn't need it first. He began inking a letter to Gringott's, asking whether they could send him details of his finances and whether he had enough to rent a secure and warded property in the long term.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Now Mr Potter get some rest. I'll leave a potion out but its consumption is optional." Said Madam Pomfrey as she tucked Harry in. Well when one says tuck in, in reference to Poppy Pomfrey, a more accurate description would be secure so tightly escape was almost impossible. Almost.

About 20 minutes after Harry was sure Pomfrey had turned in for the night and was not coming back to check in on him, he began struggling. With some effort he forced the six layers of bedding that had been wound over him like an unwelcome cocoon and let his feet hit the floor. Madam Pomfrey had returned his shoes after admitting that Harry couldn't just lie on his back for a week, meaning Harry now had something to put on his feet for his night time escapades. On checking the Marauders Map Harry noticed immediately, Professor Snape was stationed just down the corridor outside the infirmary.

Harry checked the clock, it was ten o'clock and night, students were now restricted to the common rooms and were expected to be in bed by now. It was obvious that Snape was watching Harry in case he decided to leave the Hospital Wing. Harry couldn't work out why.

Then he realised that Snape and Dumbledore didn't have a chance to search him before they were chased out by stinging hexes. They must have still thought the yew wand was in the Hospital Wing somewhere. They also must have assumed that Harry would want to hide it somewhere no one would find it. They were part right of course but Harry knew that if Dumbledore and Snape thought that he had the wand, on his person then they would unlikely try searching for it elsewhere. Harry doubted they could find it where he'd hidden it, but he also knew one should never underestimate their opponents, especially when you think everything is covered because that is when things blow up in your face.

There was only one door in or out of the Hospital Wing. However, Harry regarded the large windows at the opposite end of the infirmary. He still had his broomstick but the window didn't open. But all was not lost for Harry did have a solution.

First he went up to the window and incanted "_Protego!_" creating a shield charm around the outside of the window. Then he moved to the far side of the hospital wing. He was about to cast another spell when he suddenly realised that Snape might hear so he aimed his wand at the hospital wing door and incanted "_Silencio!_"

That done he reaimed his wand at the window and incanted "_Reducto!_" The glass shattered and bounced off the shield charm around the window littering the floor. Satisfied that the bulk of the glass had landed inside the Hospital Wing, Harry removed his cloak from the Firebolt, mounted and then hid himself and the broom under the cloak.

He was about to take off when he remembered that he didn't know where he was going to land. It was too risky landing outside the castle grounds because the doors inside would probably be locked. Harry looked out the Marauders Map. It showed that Filch was in the basement near the kitchens which was relatively near where the records corridor and the front door were located. That meant that even if the door wasn't locked, Harry still ran the risk of meeting the caretaker if he landed out front. Harry then checked the next nearest point he could land: the Transfiguration Courtyard. Unfortunately Professor McGonagall's dot was hanging about in her office.

"_She must be dedicating a late night to marking papers or something._" Thought Harry

Harry racked his brains, trying to figure out where the next nearest access point to the Records Corridor was. Then he remembered that there was a glassless window in the Charms Corridor. From the Charms Corridor there was a secret passage that led to the Entrance Hall. On checking the Charms Corridor he noticed no one was anywhere nearby. His next destination in mind Harry took off.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Landing in the Charms Corridor Harry dismounted and placed his broom in an upright position so they were both concealed by the cloak. He then looked out and checked the Marauders Map, both ends of the secret passage to the Entrance hall were clear so Harry found the trick brick on the wall opposite Professor Flitwick's classroom, pushed it and an entire section of wall slid aside revealing a slide, which Harry proceeded to use.

Finding himself in a corridor off the Entrance Hall Harry checked the map. Filch was still nearby, but he was still a floor in the area at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the basement. Harry realised he was probably guarding the entrance to the Kitchens, it was nearly the end of term meaning that people like Fred and George would try sneaking food and drink out for celebratory parties. In any case, Harry was careful not to make any noise and entered the records corridor, quietly shutting the door behind him.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry was faced with a short corridor with 3 doors on either side and one at the far end. Confident that neither Filch nor anyone else would disturb him, Harry took off his cloak and looked around.

As he checked each of the doors the three on his right had the words 'Student Records', with different dates on them, each representing periods in history dating back to the founding of the school.

The first on his left had the inscription 'School Scroll of Register', the second said 'Financial Records' and the third said 'Staffing and Personnel Records'.

The Final door at the end said 'Academic Records'.

Since he was around and wasn't too sure what he was going to find, Harry decided to look in on all of the rooms.

The 'Student Records' rooms were just box after box of files each with a 25 year period on them and a Hogwarts House, though conveniently each of the rooms provided a desk for use.

The room at the back of the corridor marked 'Academic Records' was absolutely huge. Harry realised that every, essay, every exam, every quiz, every piece of work that ever had to be handed in and not given back, was stored in one of these boxes. The files stretched back farther than Harry could see. Only the fact that the castle was magical could have made it possible. Each box was organized by subject, year group and a ten year period.

The next room. Staffing and personnel was filled with boxes too. Half the room had boxes labelled by occupation with a name and a period of year depending on how long that position had been filled by whomever. The other half contained boxes relating to House-Elves, Ghosts and a handful marked miscellaneous.

Harry took a brief look in the financial records and shut the door after confirming the existence of more boxes. Each door he looked in was more exciting than the next. So he was guessing the last door he looked in would be boring. He was wrong.

Harry entered the room marked 'Student Scroll of Register' and was absolutely astonished by what he saw. There were no boxes and unlike the other rooms this one was occupied.

* * *

Just in case any of you are wondering I got the stone to chest spell "_Lapidem adcista"_ by typing Stone to chest into google English to Latin translator and it spat out 'Lapidem ad cista' and I got "_Funero_" by typing the word bury into google. I have a list of spells on my profile that needs badly updating, but should I remember, these two shall go on it.

Once again please review.


	4. Making a Start

Yay! That's me updated two stories in one day. Afraid this isn't as exciting as the last chapter but then again that had Madam Pomfrey using Stinging Hexes. Glad so many of you liked it.

For those of you who don't frequent my profile, I should tell you my internet is down and the industry that supports it hates the Countryside so it could be weeks before it's back up. Regardless this is being posted from my local library which closes in less than an hour so any responses will probably be delayed until at least tomorrow, but possibly next Monday as I have an errand to run tomorrow and the Library is closed at the weekend (the joys of public services, seriously though this has been my only internet access so I'm grateful).

Please review, in terms of reviews this is my most popular story, an average of about 24 per chapter. Wish my others were that popular, but never mind.

* * *

_Listening to the Wrigley sisters_

Chapter 4: Making a Start

"Harry Potter sir, you has come to the Hogwarts Scroll of Register. Why?" said Dobby when Harry entered the room.

Harry stared in shock, Dobby was here. Harry looked out the map and noticed that Dobby was not on it.

"Dobby how come you don't show up on the map?"

"Map?" asked Dobby he scooted over to Harry so he could examine the parchment. "Most likely this be human magic. Human magic and House-Elf magic tend not to affect each other."

"Oh? How so?" Harry asked Dobby "I mean what other examples of your…"

"Oh this and that." Said Dobby "For example House-Elves can apparate around Hogwarts when humans can't and we tend not to be recognised by human protection wards, so they's rarely affect us. Except Fidelius Charm of course, that be too powerful for Elves."

Harry processed that information for later.

"What is this thing?" Harry said indicating the huge apparatus in the room. It was huge sheet of parchment connecting two giant rolls. In the back of the room there were several huge cylinders of parchment

"This be the Student Scroll of Register Harry Potter sir. It magical device that detects magical children so they can comes to Hogwarts. See look!"

A quill that was laid on a table next to the register dipped its tip in the ink and floated above the parchment. Dobby dragged Harry closer. Harry saw that several names were written down with bits of information. Harry read to one at the bottom of the sheet:

_William Benjamin Cresswell_

_Born: Friday 23__rd__ June 1995 at St Mungos Hospital London_

_Parents _

_Dirk Miles Cresswell & Allana Janice Cresswell_

_Address_

_ 17 George Street, Duff Town, Scotland_

_Date of attendance from:_

_ Thursday 1__st__ September 2006_

Harry realised that whoever William Cresswell was, he was born just two days ago. The Quill hovered above the parchment. Suddenly the role started moving upward across the names.

The Quill stopped between Alfred Reginald Cattermole born Wednesday 4th September 1991 and Derrick Robert Montgomery born Thursday 3rd October 1991. The Text marking the birth of Derrick Montgomery moved down leaving a gap of blank parchment between him and Alfred Cattermole. The Quill then filled in the blank.

_Katrina Melody Hanson_

_Born Sunday 22__nd__ September 1991 at Queen Alexandra Hospital, Portsmouth_

_Parents_

_ Victor Simon Hanson & Anita Wilma Hanson_

_Address_

_ 16 Hadrian Road, York, England_

_Date of attendance from:_

_ Monday 1__st__ September 2003_

"See Harry Potter sir." Said Dobby excitedly "This records the birth of all Magical children in Britain."

"This is incredible." Said Harry "But why did Katrina Hanson only just show up? She was born nearly five years ago?" Harry asked just as the parchment wheeled back down to William Cresswell and the quill settled back on the table.

"Katrinie Hanson will probably be Muggleborn." Said Dobby. "Magically born children be detected through the genetic lines of their parents who've attended Hogwarts. Muggleborn's only get detected when their magic makes itself known."

"When they do their first accidental magic?"

"Yes." Said Dobby "Or if a child of foreigners, magic or muggle, settles in Britain. They will be detected as there magic becomes active or if there magic already is active when they make a home in Britain."

"Wow?"

"It be Dobby's job to keep the records clean. Dobby needs to use House-elf magic to do so efficiently and the other elves must ask for Masters permission before performing their own magic. Dobby is a free elf so Dobby can do so without permission."

Harry had a sudden thought "Dobby, I want to find out more about Voldemort."

Dobby screamed at that name, causing Harry to sigh.

"Can I use this to find out more about him?"

"This can only tell you when someone was born, where their address was when they attended or their current address is they haven't and who their parents are. There should be more information in the student records."

"Well I already know his name." said Harry "Thanks Dobby, uhh, how do I?"

"Point your wand at the scroll and say 'Find me' then the name of that person." Said Dobby

"Ok." Said Harry, he pointed his wand at the parchment "Find me Tom Marvolo Riddle!"

The Scroll began winding back rapidly until it reached the mid 1920s. There he was:

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Born Friday 31__st__ December 1926 at Wools Orphanage, Westminster London_

_Parents_

_ Tom Riddle & Merope Miranda Gaunt_

_Address_

_ Wools Orphanage, Westminster, London_

_Date of Attendance from_

_ Thursday 1__st__ September 1938_

_Graduated_

_ Friday 29__th__ June 1945_

"Merope Gaunt?" said Harry, he noticed it was not Merope Riddle, Voldemort had his father's name but his mother did not appear to have married Tom senior. Then Harry remembered:

"_I keep the name of a foul, common muggle, who abandoned me before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch?"_

Harry found that a bit confusing. History was not his strong point but one of the few things Harry remembered from his primary school days was that divorce was neither easy nor quick, especially in the 'olden days' as his teacher use to refer to any time before 1960. Yet from Voldemort's comment it sounded like the marriage was ended only months before he was born. Even with Harry's limited knowledge of history he knew there was no way a marriage could be ended so quickly in 1926.

Of course there was no guarantee that what Voldemort knew about his parents was true. According to the scroll Voldemort was both born and raised in an orphanage. Harry could only think of one reason why that would be. If Voldemort's mother gave birth to him in an orphanage she must have been dying and more to the point she must have known that she was dying. If that was the case then this Merope Gaunt probably didn't live much into 1927, if she even made it that far.

Harry knew that between the two of them Tom Riddle was the muggle which made Merope the witch.

"Find me Merope Miranda Gaunt!" he said

"The scroll rolled back to 1907"

_Merope Miranda Gaunt_

_ Born Tuesday 14__th__ May 1907 at Gaunt Residence,_

_Little Hangleton, England_

_Parents_

_ Marvolo Otis Gaunt & Miranda Suzanne Gaunt_

_Address_

_ Gaunt Residence, Little Hangleton, England_

_Date of attendance from_

_ Sunday 1__st__ September 1918 (rejected)_

"Rejected?" said Harry "Why was she rejected."

"No sir Harry Potter. Her family rejected the offer of attendance."

Harry looked at Dobby "Why would anyone not want to come to Hogwarts?"

Dobby shrugged "Some families are like that. Former master Malfoy expressed an interest in sending his son to the Durmstrang Institute. Other parents prefer to have their children home-schooled."

Harry understood that a bit better "I suppose if I had parents I would be more reluctant to be apart from them for 10 months of the year."

"If this Merope Gaunt is one that was home-schooled then she probably came from an old family. Most likely conservative in their values or as you said, they could have desire to be closer to their children as they grow up." Said Dobby, staying with the Malfoy's did give the little elf a lot of knowledge about the workings of the old families.

"I'm going to try one more thing." Said Harry "Find me Marvolo Gaunt."

_Marvolo Adrian Gaunt_

_ Born Friday 6__th__ February 1880 at Gaunt Residence,_

_Little Hangleton, England_

_Parents _

_Adrian Orion Gaunt & Sylvia Violetta Gaunt_

_Address_

_ Gaunt Residence, Little Hangleton, England_

_Date of Attendance from_

_ Tuesday 1__st__ September 1891 (rejected)_

"Looks like you were right Dobby. It seems the Gaunts either preferred home-schooling or a non-British school. I think Tom Riddle was the first offshoot of the Gaunt family to attend Hogwarts in a while."

"Gaunt?" said Dobby "I have not heard of that family and I am familiar with most of them."

"What about this Little Hangleton. Are there any wizards there?"

"Dobby is not familiar with the name sir? Perhaps it used to be a Wizarding Village but I is not sure."

"I think I've learnt as much as I'm going to here. Thanks for your help Dobby, I'll try the records."

"Dobby is happy he could help Harry Potter. Please let Dobby know if he can help anymore."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry entered the student records for the years that matched Voldemort's time at Hogwarts. He was about to search through the boxes when he thought he should try his wand like he did with the register.

"Find me Tom Marvolo Riddle!"

Sure enough the various boxes in the room rearranged themselves until the box from the period 1925-1950. That box opened and a small file popped out.

Harry caught the file noticing it said:

_**Student name:**__ Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_**Attended**__: 1938-1945_

_**House**__: Slytherin_

Harry set himself and the file down at the desk. The first sheets he found were basic information. A checklist of assignments for each year alongside the marks obtained for each assignment. At the end was a list of exam marks for both theory and practical. All of Riddles were high. This told Harry nothing new; he knew that Riddle was intelligent so that was no surprise.

However for each year there was a brief end of year report written by each of the professors of each class and also a more detailed report written by the head of house, in this case a Horace Slughorn. The reports were pretty consistent, all of them held high praise for Riddle academically and only Professor Dumbledore's showed any hint of concern for Riddles personal welfare. But as Dumbledore wasn't Riddle's Head of House, the reports were only very brief. After reading the yearly reports Harry found another one, labelled medical. There was nothing of particular relevance in the report, except that at the end of Riddles Fifth Year in 1943 he was rushed to the Hospital Wing after collapsing in charms class. The diagnosis was extreme exhaustion, 'no doubt caused by the stress of the current environment'.

"Current environment?" said Harry the he remembered that school year 1942-43 was the year the Chamber of Secrets had been opened the first time round. Yet Harry noticed that the date of admittance was about a week after Hagrid had been expelled. Harry found it hard to believe someone like Riddle could be stressed to exhaustion, especially after he'd been in the all clear. Even if he was worried that Dumbledore might find proof that he was the Heir of Slytherin, Tom Riddle had not struck him as the sort of person, even at sixteen to succumb to exhaustion like that.

Harry thought some more. "The memory in the Chamber remembered framing Hagrid… and killing Moaning Myrtle… and Dumbledore keeping an eye on him. But its memory of Voldemort's life after school seemed to be missing. Harry wondered if the creation of the Soul fragment in the Diary was the cause of the exhaustion. In the Graveyard Voldemort said he endured pain beyond anything he had ever suffered following his failed attempt at killing Harry in Godric's Hollow. Ok that could have merely been down to the fact he lost his body, but what if some of it was down to turning Harry into an avatar for his soul piece.

Harry groaned again. He was just assuming at this stage. "_Like it or not I need to research soul magic. If there is such a thing._"

Harry continued sifting through the papers. He found another set of five different sheets. Harry realised that they were letters. He read the first one.

_Dear Mr Riddle_

_You are now reaching the end of your First Year at Hogwarts and on behalf of the school I must congratulate you on a truly exemplary academic performance this last year. On analysis none of your marks for any assignments, tests or Exams have a score that is less than 90%._

_It is with great honour that, on behalf of the school, I hereby offer you the chance to be promoted by one year so that this coming September you will join the Third Years. This promotion would mean that you would have a considerable workload for at the very least your first term back but likely until the end of the next academic year. However with your present academic performance the staff and I have every confidence that you will prevail. The decision whether or not to receive this promotion is entirely yours. Please send us word of your decision by no later than 30__th__ June._

_Also enclosed is a list of the electives available to take from Third Year onwards. Should you choose to be promoted to Third Year then you must select at least two electives to sit._

_Please send your reply by no later than 30__th__ June._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Professor Armando Dippet_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

On closer inspection Harry realised that the other letters were offering the same, each dated at the end of Riddle's second, third, fourth and fifth years.

"Why wouldn't Riddle want to be promoted a year I wou…" Harry stopped himself. He realised that he wouldn't want to be promoted a year at Hogwarts. This castle, this school was the only place Harry had ever felt like home. Riddle grew up in an orphanage. Harry wasn't so sure an orphanage was worse than growing up with the Dursley's but they were generally considered miserable places. Particularly in the 1920s and 30s. Harry could believe that Riddle would never want to leave Hogwarts and he could believe that he would want to delay any departure from the school for as long as possible. The fact that he discovered himself to be descended from one of the four founders, the one he considered to be the greatest, would probably have kept him firmly attached to the castle.

Harry looked at one final sheet of paper amongst the records. It was another letter.

_To the Proprietor of Borgin and Burkes_

_I confirm that I have known Tom Riddle for seven years now, as I have served as his Head of House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry throughout the duration of his academic career._

_I can testify with the greatest possible confidence that his reliability, people skills, intellect and resourcefulness are amongst the greatest I have ever seen. Should you choose to accept him as a shop assistant, I am sure that he would be invaluable to your business._

_I would be happy to provide any further information you may have on his character and skills._

_Yours Faithfully_

_Professor Horace Slughorn_

_Professor and Master of Potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_& head of Slytherin House._

"Borgin and Butkes?" said Harry "Borgin and Burkes? What the hell were you doing in a place like that?"

Harry admitted his knowledge of Wizarding careers was… well almost non-existent. But there was no way that someone with Tom Riddles marks at school would find being a shop assistant the best of his talents.

"Unless it wasn't his talent he had in mind." Said Harry out loud. Harry had only entered the dodgy looking shop in Knockturn Alley once and was in no hurry to do so again. The entire shop seemed dedicated to the Dark arts… or more specifically items embedded with Dark Magic. Most of the items on display three years ago all claimed to have malicious nature about them. Harry silently wondered why the Ministry allowed a shop that contained so much malicious merchandise to exist.

"Dark Objects. Tom Riddle was interested in Dark Objects… maybe." Whether or not that was true, Harry could not confirm that with the records before him. "I wonder if Borgin and Burkes still have financial records from fifty years ago." Said Harry

Accepting he'd done all he could tonight Harry pointed his wand at Tom Riddles file and incanted "_Gemenio!_" Harry duplication charm gave him a copy of the file and everything in it. Harry was thankful that it worked, he had never tried it before but also there was a very simple countercharm one could put on documents to stop people from copying them. The second Ron learnt the spell _Gemenio_ in Charms at the end of Third Year he used it on the notes he'd 'borrowed' from Hermione. From that point on Hermione put the countercharm on all her notes.

Harry was about to contemplate his return trip to the Hospital Wing when he got an idea.

"Dobby!"

The little House-eff appeared.

"What can Dobby do for Harry Potter sir?"

"Dobby you said you could apparate in Hogwarts? Can you take me with you?"

Dobby looked at Harry peculiarly "Harry Potter wishes to exit Hogwarts?"

The thought of leaving the school hadn't occurred to Harry "Well now that you mention it maybe at some point. But I was wondering if you could take me to the Hospital Wing, so no one notices I've left."

Dobby smiled "Dobby can do that. If Mr Harry Potter wants to leave the school Dobby can take him virtually anywhere."

"Thanks." Said Harry

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Oh my!" said Dobby observing the broken window.

"Yeah that was how I got out." Said Harry sheepishly.

He placed his Firebolt under his invisibility cloak and put it back under his bed along with the copy of Tom Riddle's School records. He was about to repair the window when he noticed his Gringotts letter.

"Dobby Sorry but could you possibly fetch me a school owl?"

Dobby for his part looked delighted "Of course." He popped away and came back with an elf owl.

"Thanks." Harry said "Could you deliver this to Gringotts please?" The owl for its part just held out its leg and balanced on Dobby's arm with its other. Harry attached the letter and the owl took off. In comparison to using Hedwig, Pigwidgeon or Errol; Harry found the service a little impersonal. But the Diggory's were coming round tomorrow to review the letter to Madam Bones and Harry didn't want to explain his owls absence if the question 'Why can't Hedwig deliver the letter?' came up.

When the elf owl left, Harry pointed his wand at the broken window and incanted "_Reparo!_" repairing the damage.

"Thanks for your help Dobby." Said Harry "Can we talk soon? In private somewhere?"

"Of course Harry Potter. Dobby will always have time to talk to the great Harry Potter." With that he left.

Satisfied that he'd accomplished enough Harry got into bed. He looked at the sleeping potion. He decided not to take it. Something deep within him felt highly vulnerable and Harry didn't want to risk anything. His instincts had served him well so far. He had to trust that they were right.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

After spending much of the previous day talking, writing and rewriting; Harry and Moody had the bulk of the letter ready. All that was left out were the concerns from Mr and Mrs Diggory.

When Cedric's parents arrived Moody looked over their letter, while Harry explained.

"We've decided that as the Professor was locked up as a direct result of Crouch's actions and because he has the most legal experience he should be our collective spokesperson. As this was my idea though he said that I should still lead our complaint."

Amos smiled "That's ok we expected as much."

"Really." Said Harry "I'm still having trouble understanding what I just said. Moody's agreed to be my Lawyer though and guide me through everything."

"Amos this is good." Said Moody looking over the letter but can I suggest one or two tweaks?"

Twenty minutes later Mr and Mrs Diggory looked through the parts of the letter written by Harry and Moody.

"This seems fine." Said Mr Diggory

"Do you want us to take it?" said Mrs Diggory

"Mr Potter is the lead Complainant." Said Moody "He should send it, using his own owl."

"Yeah!" said Harry "I'll do that as soon as…"

There was a melodic screech as a snowy owl flew in through the Hospital Wing door and landed on Harry's bedside.

"Hey Girl perfect timing." Said Harry, taking the letter from Moody. "Hedwig this is a very important letter, not just to me but to Mr and Mrs Diggory and to Professor Moody, could you please take it direct to Madam Bones. She is head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry."

Hedwig blinked and then nipped Harry on the ear.

Harry smiled and let out a little chuckle. "Thanks girl. Here you go." Harry attached the letter to his owl and then sent her off.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

It was just before five when Ginny came into the Hospital Wing. She had just finished her last class of the day and had her book bag with her.

"Uh… Hey Harry, Fred and George said you wanted to see me?"

"Ginny?" said Harry "Yeah uh… could you come and take a seat."

Harry felt slightly awkward. He had not forgotten the discussion he'd had with his parents about Ginny in the Realm of Passing. Now that he had openly admitted an interest he couldn't help but notice how cute she looked.

Ginny set her bag down on the floor. And pulled up a chair. "What did you want to talk about?"

Harry took a deep breath "Well first this isn't exactly an easy thing to bring up. I've already damaged my friendship with Ron and Hermione by discussing it with them."

"Yeah Fred, George and I were quite surprised by that. We know the three of you have arguments and squabbles but normally it's one of their… ok normally it's Ron's fault. But it seems that you said something that…"

"Made Hermione Cry?"

"Yeah and Ron's pretty moody right now and not helping with matters." Said Ginny "That's not like you Harry, what is going on?"

"They didn't like what I had to tell them. Fred and George took it quite a bit better but… I'm not sure I can trust Ron and Hermione right now. I told them that I think Dumbledore has been keeping secrets from me… and manipulating me."

Ginny's eyes widened but she didn't say anything.

Harry kept talking, he told how he had stopped to reconsider everything about the last four years. Although, like with the twins he left out the parts about Sirius.

"You don't trust Dumbledore… and because Hermione and Ron trust him more than you. You can't trust them?" said Ginny

"I don't think they trust him more than me… they just think that between the two of us, he's more likely to be right." Said Harry, he then noticed Ginny looked a little uncomfortable "What is it?"

Ginny looked at her shoes "I didn't think much on this before now but…"

Harry looked at Ginny "Is this to do with your First Year?"

Ginny nodded. "There were a few times, whilst the attacks were happening. There were a few times Dumbledore gave me searching looks. Like he knew everything about me. Like…"

"Like he gazed inside your mind and could see everything you knew… everything you are?" said Harry

Ginny looked at Harry. "Y… yes. After you destroyed the Diary I put that year behind me. I… I don't blame myself for what Tom made me do but… I still don't like thinking about that year. Don't get me wrong I don't think he knew I was carrying out the attacks, heck I didn't even know for sure until I disposed of the Diary. It was still unnerving though. I understand why Ron and Hermione trust Dumbledore but… I am definitely with you on keeping him at arm's length. But why are they so upset?"

"It's because I asked them face-to-face whether they could keep my secret from Dumbledore… or your mother… but they implied they couldn't. Hermione practically told me I should tell Dumbledore my secret. Even though she doesn't know what it is."

"You haven't told them?"

"No I haven't told anyone. I'm not even sure I believe what happened at this stage."

Ginny looked at Harry with a look of confusion "Sorry?"

"While I was fighting Voldemort in the Graveyard. Something happened. Something I find far more interesting than anything else that happened. Thankfully everyone seems obsessed with the wand I took."

"Yeah Ron told us that much. You stole Tom's wand, what could be more incredible than that?"

Harry really wanted to tell Ginny, but he forced himself to keep his mouth shut.

Ginny sighed. "If you need me, at any time, for personal reasons or to help with this war, I'll be there for you Harry. You'll always have me, you don't need to ask." She said, her voice sounding somewhat regretful. "Was there anything else you wanted?"

"There was one thing?" said Harry "I'd really prefer it if you keep this between us, and tell nobody. But regardless, I need to ask you something. You have the right not to answer my questions and I won't hold it against you."

"Harry relax I promise I won't tell anyone. You can ask me anything."

"Well it's about the Diary."

"Oh?" said Ginny perplexed "Alright? I'm not sure what I can tell you that you don't already know though."

Harry took a deep breath "This is going to seem strange but after you woke up, when I stabbed the thing, did you fell noticeably different?"

"Well… I guess. I mean it was a relief to have control of my own body back after being possessed for so long. I was possessed for hours when you found me, I had never been possessed that long. But it was mainly inside my own head that things felt different. I suppose on some level the moment I started writing in the Diary I could feel Tom pressing in on me. When that feeling left, my mind felt as if…"

"… as if it had never been clearer, your general sense of clarity was much greater than you have ever felt and your control over your own mental functions had never been greater." Said Harry "As if a dead weight in your mind was forcibly pulled out after holding your brain back for so long."

Ginny regarded Harry in shock "How could you know that… unless? Harry what happened in the Graveyard. Were you possessed by Tom?"

Harry looked at Ginny sadly, no one else in the Wizarding World had been so uncomfortably close to Voldemort on a mental level before.

"Oh screw it." Said Harry, he aimed his wand at the Hospital wing door and Incanted his silencing charm, then he did the same with the door to Madam Pomfrey's office.

Ginny looked back and forth in confusion.

"I really am trusting you with something very important." Said Harry "No one, and I mean no one else can know this. OK?"

Ginny nodded "Harry you don't need to tell me."

"I know, but I care about you and only you have been close to Voldemort in this manner before."

Ginny looked very disturbed now "Harry what happened to you?"

"You asked if I was possessed by Voldemort. Well I think it would be more accurate to say, in my case at least, that I was infected by Voldemort."

"Infected? What did Voldemort infect you with? Is it going to kill you?"

"No Ginny you don't understand…" Harry sighed "I'll start at the beginning. In the Graveyard Voldemort had me duel him."

Ginny's face turned white "That's how you got his wand, you won it in a duel?"

"Yes but that's not the most incredible thing." Said Harry "Voldemort fired An Avada Kedavra at me at one point."

"I take it, it missed?" Ginny joked lightly

"No."

Ginny looked at Harry incredulously for about a second then her face lit up in astonishment. "You mean… again?"

"When the curse hit me I was thrown into the air and I felt my very being leave my body, as if I had been forced out. When I opened my eyes…"

"Yes…"

"When I opened my eyes… I found myself naked and lying on the ground outside the Burrow."

"What… Harry seriously."

Harry went onto explain about how he found the deformed baby that was Voldemort and how he met with both his mother and father.

"They told me I had a choice, go back or go on. It took some convincing on their part but… well when I got back…"

"You felt as if your mind was on fire? That you had lost a great burden?" said Ginny

Harry nodded.

"When the Diary took me over, I don't think I got dumber or that I was less intelligent. But my mind, I think that is where Tom settled himself. In my mind. I think that my brain must have had to work harder in order to accommodate him because when you killed him… My mind was still working at the same rate. I think that because of what happened, with him operating from inside me…"

"Your mind got use to accommodating the both of you and when he disappeared you had excess brainpower to work the rest of you." Said Harry

"Yes!" said Ginny

"That's what I've found." Said Harry "My physical strength hasn't increased but my reflexes and mental capacity have been on fire since the curse hit me. That's how I was able to best Voldemort. I caught him off guard and disarmed him."

"So you're saying that we both were possessed by a fragment of Tom's Soul?" said Ginny

"You were possessed…" said Harry "I was infected."

"But when? Was it the same fragment that possessed me in the Chamber of Secrets? Did it just get transferred to you?"

"No Ginny, that fragment was destroyed. Remember my parents told me that the Fragment that I had and the one in diary were both separate? No from what I can tell that fragment has been imbedded in me for a long, long time. Asides from the other night I have met Voldemort three times including the time in the Chamber of Secrets, of all those times only one happened before I started receiving scar pains. The First time."

"You've been infected by that… monster for… for…"

"Thirteen and a half years." Said Harry bitterly "I have been carrying around a part of the person who has murdered countless people, my parents included, since I slept in a crib. I don't know what these soul fragments are for, but I'm going to hunt them down and destroy them."

"How many are there?" asked Ginny

"Including the two that have defiled us, at least three." Said Harry "The Diary, Me and Voldemort himself, after all what's left of his soul I am going to kill after what he did to me."

Ginny flinched at the name but shrugged off. "You think there are more?"

"I do." Said Harry "I don't know why but I think there are other Avatars out there somewhere. Voldemorrt obviously didn't have them on him when he faced me in Godric's Hollow so they're obviously hidden."

"But hidden where?" said Ginny "Maybe Malfoy has them, he had the Diary after all?"

Harry looked at Ginny "I don't think the Malfoys will have any others." Said Harry "If I were Voldemort I would keep my avatars in separate locations for their protection. He probably entrusted that one with Malfoy so that he could use it on the school. Remember back then he was a governor."

"So that avatar was used on me, it's purpose was to reopen the Chamber of Secrets. Why create the others?"

"That I don't know." Said Harry "I think the purpose of an Avatar is much more than merely possessing. In the Realm of Passing my Dad told me that Voldemort's soul was so unstable that he accidentally turned me into one of these things."

"Because he had done the ritual so many times beforehand." Said Ginny in understanding. "Do you think the Diary was his first?"

"I think so, I've never even come across the concept of soul magic in my studies which suggests that any information in Hogwarts is in the restricted section or taught later on."

"So where do you think these items are?" said Ginny

"I have no idea. Well that's not true, I'm pretty sure where they are not. But that only helps so much and I have no idea what they could be."

"Where they're not?"

"Well Riddle would want these things protected." Said Harry "The Malfoys collect a multitude of Dark items, your Dad could probably never hope to find them all but Malfoy has them and he can protect them. Voldemort asked him to protect the Diary. Maybe he asked others to do the same for other items."

"What others though?" said Ginny "His most loyal follower outside Azkaban is Malfoy."

"Well maybe the ones inside Azkaban then?" Said Harry "Maybe they had hidden places that the ministry couldn't detect."

Ginny looked thoughtful "Or couldn't access. If Tom gave one to a supporter who had a Gringotts Vault?"

"The Ministry can't access Gringotts?" asked Harry "What if they need to seize someone's assets?"

"Tough." Said Ginny "Goblins don't like the Wizards but they absolutely hate the Ministry. The Ministry can order someone to give up their Gringotts assets and pressure them to do so if they resist but if someone doesn't get something out of their Vault, then the Ministry can do nothing short of starting a Goblin War. The Goblins refuse point blank to let anyone other than the owner access a vault. The only way someone else can gain access is through inheritance.

"Great." Said Harry. "So if there is an avatar in a vault then I'll never get it, unless that person turns out to be a relative of mine and they die."

"Fraid so." Said Ginny "But there might not be one in a vault. The Diary wasn't."

"You're right Ginny, I should worry about what I can do, not what I can't." said Harry

"We Harry." Said Ginny "You're going to need help on this, you know it to."

Harry looked at Ginny "I guess you're right, but I don't know what I can do right now, so I'm not sure what you can do to help me."

"Well I'll start by getting Ron and Hermione to come round." Said Ginny "You're going to need their help but you can't tell them this until the three of you can trust each other again. What about you, I take it you're not planning to sit back and do nothing this summer?"

"You're right I'm not. Voldemort made these items over the period of his life. I'm going to try and find them. From his Hogwarts file I know that he grew up in an Orphanage in Westminster and I also know that his Head of House wrote a reference for him for a position as a Shop Assistant in Borgin and Burkes."

"Borgin and Burkes? But Tom was supposed to be a genius, what in the name of Merlin was he doing in there?" said Ginny incredulously.

"I don't know but I can guess." Said Harry "He probably could only split his soul so many times, so he'd want to ensure he chose an item worthy for them right?"

"Why?" said Ginny "Couldn't he just use any old thing?"

"A smart enough man probably would but remember Voldemort, Tom Riddle was and is supremely arrogant. If an item was to be honoured with part of his soul…"

"Then he'd want to ensure that the item was worthy of the honour." Said Ginny "But why the Diary?"

"It was proof of what he did during his school years. It was destined to reopen the chamber and unleash the terror again. That makes it important because it is a relic of the one person he admires more than anyone. Himself."

Ginny looked at Harry as if he was nuts "Do you really think that he is that self-centred?"

"I spent 15 minutes listening to the bastard monologue with a very, very poor attempt at faking modesty in the graveyard. Trust me this guy is even more full of himself than Draco Malfoy. At least he looks up to one person who is not himself, his father."

"But what would the items be then, if you're right he would have just used various items he'd owned in the past."

"No because even for him, that would decay the value." Said Harry "I think he would have chosen objects that held a certain value in his eye. That's probably why he chose to work at Borgin and Burkes. That shop sells creepy things but also creepy and rare things."

"I know Tom embezzled himself in the dark arts but…"

"I don't think he was looking for cursed objects. I think the Diary was cursed by him. The sort of objects that he would covet would be important to him because of their history, their background."

"Well he was Slytherin's heir. Maybe he would want items that belonged to Slytherin."

"That's good Ginny." Said Harry looking at her excitedly. "I found out who Tom's mothers family were and where they lived. Maybe he did to? Maybe he got an old heirloom off of them."

"Tom Riddle's, mothers family?" said Ginny in surprise "How did you find them?"

"In the school archives, here look." Harry fished our Tom Riddle's file "I copied that from the records."

Ginny scanned through the documents.

"I already managed to get a great deal from them, I'm sure I'll get something else." Said Harry

"Maybe you should try contacting this Professor Slughorn." Said Ginny "He seems to have been close to Tom, if he is still alive he might be able to help you."

"The thought had occurred to me." Admitted Harry "I think I'll also be taking a trip to Little Hangleton and one or two other places."

"Sounds like you've got an eventful summer planned." said Ginny

"Dumbledore can't find out what I'm doing, at least not until it's too late. The problem is I think he has a means of reading my mind, Snape too."

"Legilimency." Said Ginny

"What?" said Harry

"It's called Legilimency. After the diary incident I found I could repel mental incursions from Snape and Dumbledore. I think when he controlled me, Tom used some form of Occlumency to protect himself when he was hiding in my mind, because Dumbledore and Snape never found him. While I was in Professor McGonagall's office after you rescued me, I was pretty sure the Headmaster tried to enter my mind. Tried being the word of choice." Ginny smiled

"Yeah, Snape tried me yesterday. Cast a spell from his wand. Madam Pomfrey went ape-shit and pummelled him and Dumbledore with stinging hexes. That's going to power my Patroni for years to come."

"So I heard." Ginny giggled "I wish I could have seen that. Over half the school is signing a get well soon card for you."

"Yeah. Brilliant thing is that now that both of them are in Madam Pomfrey's bad books I'm protected until the end of term."

"Lucky you."

"Luck had little to do with it, or so I suspect. I think Madam Pomfrey is feeling pretty protective of me, must be the job security I provide her."

Ginny sighed "She is the matron, it is her job to care for students."

"Probably. By the way this Occlumency you mentioned? I take it this is mental defences?"

"Yeah, in my second year I check out a few library books. Apparently it's not a skill that can generally be self-learned."

"Generally?" asked Harry

"There have been cases where people have natural Occlumency abilities, it seems that I may me one of them. Judging by your experience with Snape it sounds like you do as well."

"Could you get me those books? I'd like to understand this better. If I am to trust Ron and Hermione again then I'd like them to learn this as well. It's a long shot but between us and the books we might be able to teach them."

"Fred and George too." Said Ginny "And Neville. And anyone else you think you can trust."

Harry sighed "I've no idea how I'm going to get more allies. I may have driven Ron and Hermione away and there is no telling how Neville will react when I talk to him tomorrow."

Ginny looked thoughtful "What would you have your allies do?"

"Well we're about to go to war, so I'd say fight?" said Harry "At least in crude terms."

Ginny looked thoughtful "Well in wars there are factions. Maybe you should form one. Start by forming one around me… and the others you trust. Then work on expanding."

"You make it sound so easy." Said Harry "How am I supposed to do that?"

"You're smart and resourceful Harry. You'll think of something. Start with what you can do and also start with me. I'll work on training Fred and George in Occlumency. Of course actually testing them will be difficult. I can't cast Legilimency so there is no way of testing if they're resilient."

"Well it's a start. I'm going to need their help shortly, because asides from anything else I'm underage. I can't cast a spell outside Hogwarts without the Ministry coming after me, and they're not going to be too happy with me right now. But what about others, I can't just tell people about the soul fragments. I need some things to be kept secret. But I don't want to keep secrets like Dumbledore is doing."

"Then don't." said Ginny "No, keep the soul fragments secret but only tell people what they need to know and don't manipulate them. Just make sure you tell them what they need to know."

"This is going to be a learning experience isn't it?"

"No question. It's also going to be rough." Said Ginny "But if anyone can do this, it's you. I'll get you the books, I'll bring them the day after tomorrow, You'll be talking to Neville tomorrow right?"

"Yeah." Said Harry "Thanks for everything Ginny. I'm really glad to have your support."

Ginny blushed "Harry I'll always be there for you…"

There followed an awkward silence.

"I… I got to go." Said Ginny and rushed off.

Ginny smiled to herself out in the corridor, she felt a lot closer to Harry at that point than she ever had before.

Harry also smiled to himself once he was sure Ginny was gone. Maybe his Dad was right, maybe Ginny was worth pursuing. Not that that mattered right now, Harry had no time to spend on relationships. War was coming and it would not hold itself off so Harry could get his first kiss.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

It was later that night that the school owl Harry had sent off to Gringotts returned with a letter.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_We are most intrigued by your recent request but assuming the recent rumours about you are true then that is to be expected._

_Yes Gringotts can offer warded properties or they can ward properties for you. We feel you should be aware that a residence in Lancashire that was formerly owned by Charlus Potter and his Wife Dorea, your grandparents, is currently held under preservation by the Goblins and has been since the Death of your grandparents in 1977. As the only remaining member of the Potter Family you can request that the property be released to yourself and for a fee Gringotts can ward the property._

_Assuming the recent rumours about yourself are true, we would advise a state of the art magical protection system. The current cost of this type of system is 12,000 Galleons. The current contents of your vault is 1,243 Galleons 5 Sickles and 11 Knuts. However you should be aware that the contents of your parents vaults were frozen by order of the Ministry and the Wizenagmot in 1981. We did not consider this an order but a request, but as you were in no position to object to this request we complied. However should you choose to request their contents be released to you, we would be happy to release full control to you. The contents of your parents vaults are worth 217,594 Galleons 18 Sickles and 2 Knuts. This substantial amount is the result of the combined savings and life insurance policies of your parents and grandparents. When your grandparents policy was activated the endowment was paid to your father. When your parents died the endowment should have been paid to you but with your parents assets frozen the money was filtered into their joint account and makes up the total of your their vault's contents._

_I would advise you to visit Gringotts the evening you arrive back from Hogwarts on 1__st__ July where final arrangements can be made. Setting up the wards is complex but none the less quick operation. Should you agree, we can accomplish all this on the evening of 1__st__ July for the fee indicated. Please reply to us promptly so that arrangements can be made and I will send you details of the wards._

_Yours Faithfully_

_Argrap_

_Assistant advisor to Gringotts Security Enterprises_

Harry stared at the letter in shock. His Grandparents House? Harry had never given his Grandparents a second thought… or any thought for that matter. Harry knew his Mum's parents were dead. Petunia had mentioned it once but he'd never heard any mention of his father's parents. Harry berated himself for that, it was obvious he must have had some other form of family. Even if they did die before he was born.

He was brought out of his musings by the school owl screeching at him.

"Oh right." Said Harry.

He took a cup and the jug of water from the side table and filled it for the owl. Then he opened a packet of biscuits he'd been left to nibble on and crumbled up two of them into crumbs on a saucer.

"Sorry I don't have anything better." Said Harry

The owl nonetheless hooted in appreciation. While it gobbled up the biscuit crumbs and drank the water, Harry wrote back a reply to Gringotts agreeing with them and asking them to release his parents account and his Grandparents house to him.

"Hey when you get back to the owlery, can you send another school owl, so I can get a reply?"

After nodding the Elf owl flew finished his snack and flew off to the owlery. Ten minutes later a small barn owl flew into the hospital wing and landed in front of Harry.

"Ah you carrying my next letter?" Harry asked

The owl nodded and held out its leg. Harry attached the letter to Gringotts and sent it to them.

Harry wondered why no one ever told him about his grandparents' house. Had Dumbledore kept that from him to? Harry stopped that train of thought. It was possible that Gringotts simply didn't tell him the information because he wasn't of age yet. Gringotts maintained his financial information, not Dumbledore. According to Ginny they were not likely to bend so easily to the Wizenagmot, or the Ministry, or even Dumbledore.

Harry decided he could simply ask the Goblins when he saw them. The question was how to get to them? Then he remembered.

"Dobby?"

The small house-elf appeared before him. "Yes Harry Potter sir?"

"Dobby I have a favour to ask. After I arrive back in London, could you apparate me to Gringotts?"

"Of course. Dobby can take Harry to the bank that evening."

"Could you also not tell anyone?" asked Harry "Particularly Dumbledore?"

Dobby then frowned. "Although Dobby is a free elf, Dobby works for Hogwarts and by extension Professor Dumblydore. Dobby has to answer truthfully any question he asks."

Harry swore. "Is there any way you could keep this from him?"

"Not without leaving Hogwarts employment sir." Said Dobby

Harry suddenly got a thought "Could you work for me instead of Hogwarts?"

Dobby pulled a toothy smile "Harry Potter would like to employ Dobby sir?"

"Yeah. I'll give you a Galleon a week and Sundays off work."

Dobby looked irritated "One Galleon a month and one day off a month."

Harry sighed, he really thought Dobby should expand his horizons. But never mind "How about 2 Galleons a month, a day a month off work plus Christmas Day and a Christmas bonus of 10 Sickles?"

Dobby screwed up his head for a second "Deal!"

"Great you start on the first of next month. You can start by helping me get to the bank after the Hogwarts express stops."

Dobby nodded. "Dobby shall resign the day before and then join his new master." Said the elf. "That way Professor Dumbledore shall not find out until it's too late."

"And he won't be able to question you. Good thinking."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The following evening Harry was visited, as requested by Neville Longbottom.

"Harry are you alright?" he asked "Hermione and Ron and Ron's siblings… they said you had something to tell me. Ron and Hermione seem really cut up."

"Hey Neville. Sit down." Harry indicated "I have something I need to talk to you about I've told the others this and… well Ron and Hermione didn't take it that well."

"What is it? Is this about what happened… what happened with Cedric and the Third Task."

"Yes and Voldemort." Said Harry causing Neville to flinch "But before I talk to you about that… I have something I need to admit to you. Something that you may not like…"

Neville frowned "What is it Harry?"

"Your parents."

Neville froze in horror.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to find out. Professor Dumbledore left his Pensieve out and I didn't even know what one was. Do you know what one is?"

"Y… yes…" Said Neville, then his eyes widened in horror "Crouch and Lestrange's trial. You saw it?"

"Yes. Professor Dumbledore asked me not to mention it to anyone, and I haven't not even Ron or Hermione or Ginny."

"Ginny? Why would you tell Ginny?" asked Neville in confusion, although the shock at having to discuss his parents was still there. He was amused to see Harry blushing.

"N…never mind Ginny."

"My god you like Ginny?" said Neville "You have to tell her?"

"One… one thing at a time." Said Harry desperately "I just needed to tell you that because… well I need you trust me and I want your help."

Neville nodded "What's going on Harry, Hermione said you insulted the minister."

"Fudge is an insult, full stop." Said Harry, Neville chuckled at that declaration "Voldemort's back." Said Harry. Neville stopped laughing and his eyes widened in terror.

"He killed Cedric… didn't he?"

Harry shook his head "It was actually a Death Eater called Peter Pettigrew."

Harry told Neville about the Graveyard. About how Pettigrew committed the crimes Sirius did. About how the trophy brought him and Cedric to the Graveyard, the rebirthing ritual, the summoning of the Death Eaters, but not about the Realm of Passing or surviving the killing curse.

"I managed to get the better of him, stole the bastards wand." Said Harry

"Whoa crap you stole Voldemort's wand?" said Neville. He clamped his hands over his mouth, whether it was because he swore or because he said Voldemort's name Harry didn't know, although he suspected it was both.

"I used it to help get me and Cedric's body out of there: one summoning charm on his body and another on the cup, with two wands it is and was possible."

"Incredible." Said Neville

"There is more to the Graveyard, but I can't tell you that just now. But know that something far more incredible happened back there."

Neville looked incredulous "More incredible than you nicking the wand?"

"Yes." Said Harry simply "But as I said I can't tell you just yet."

"Why not?"

"I don't trust Dumbledore right now."

Neville's eyes widened "Why not, he's the only person Vold… You-Know-Who has ever feared."

"Firstly Neville I am always on at people to say Voldemort and to stop the whole You-Know-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-And-Instead-Should-Be-Hypenated."

Neville snorted.

"Secondly… How should I explain this? Certain things that I would like to have known were revealed to me in the Graveyard. Not things Voldemort said, but something happened which revealed this whole thing to me. As I said I can't tell you at this stage what it is but I am angry." Said Harry, his voice causing a shiver to go down Neville "In fact that's an understatement. I'm apoplectic. My anger is directed at two people: Tom Riddle, the man known as Voldemort, and Albus Dumbledore. I realised when he questioned me that Dumbledore knew about this… thing… which means he's been keeping secrets from me. I've also been organizing my thoughts and going over the last four years. Dumbledore has been manipulating me, possibly lying to me. I don't know why he is but this secret I'm keeping from him and the Occlumency I have recently mastered are thus far the only things I have that I can use against him."

"What makes you think he's been using you?"

Harry explained.

"You really think that Dumbledore knew about the Basilisk?"

"Yeah."

"And the fact that Hagrid had a Dragon Egg and that V…Voldemort was with Quirrell?"

"Yeah. When First Year ended, it was pretty obvious Dumbledore set me up. At the time I figured that it was because he wanted me to be prepared for what was I had to face. I still think that. But… At the end of that year I asked him why Voldemort tried to kill me, because he wasn't that interested in killing Mum and Dad, when I saw him four years ago he basically told me he was out to kill me. Dumbledore refused to answer me why but at the time I had other things on my mind, mainly regarding everything that happened under the trapdoor. But I have absolutely no idea why Voldemort wants to face me so badly or why Dumbledore seems intent on training me to be some kind of weapon against him. I mean sure I'd probably jump at the chance to avenge my parents but again… Why is Dumbledore manipulating me?"

"I see where you are going with this. What if it turns out he has a good reason for whatever it is that's going on?"

"Then I'll forgive him and get on with my life. But I want to know the reason. I want to know the truth and I will not budge on that."

"Alright I can accept that." Said Neville "But can you not tell my Grandmother, unless you can conclusively prove that Dumbledore is up to no good then she will just give me grief for not trusting him either."

"You don't trust him?"

"If half of what you've said is true Harry then I'm not sure I want to. I find it hard to believe that Dumbledore wouldn't have known about Voldemort being on the back of Quirrell's head. Why not simply kill or capture him? From the sound of things he's keeping to many secrets. He seems to have a grand plan but that plan seems to be manipulating us. Then there is the thing with your Godfather. Dumbledore could definitely have blocked the minister last year if his guilt was in doubt. No trial alone is enough to qualify for guilt in doubt"

"I wish Ron and Hermione were as open-minded as you." Said Harry

"Yeah. I'll try and talk them round. What else do you want me to do?"

"Think about everything I've said, form your own opinions on things. There is a war coming, even if Mr Fudge refuses to believe it and I could really use your help."

"You got it." Said Neville "But how are you going to go against the minister."

"Moody, the Diggory's and I have… oh shoot."

"What is it?" said Neville "Oh something you can't tell me?"

"No Neville something I should have told you the second you came in."

Neville looked at Harry in confusion, but kept quiet. He was quiet throughout the entire explanation as Harry told him about Crouch Junior impersonating Moody for the last year.

"He… Was… Still… Alive?" said Neville, pure rage in his eyes. "He… was… He was Moody. He invited me round for tea."

"I'm sorry Neville, I should have told you the second you came in."

"Yes you should." Said Neville harshly "Where is Malfoy when you need him?"

"Malfoy?" said Harry

"I've got an urge to beat someone half to death, I'd prefer to off someone who deserves it if possible." Said Neville. "I've got to tell my Grandmother about this. As soon as I get home. Do you know why he was here?"

"He was Voldemort's man at Hogwarts. He put my name in the Goblet of fire, he charmed the cup to turn it into a portkey, he cursed Fleur and Krum in the maze, he gave you that book because he thought I might ask you for help before the Second Task. When that failed he tricked Dobby the House-Elf into stealing some Gillyweed."

"But why?" said Neville "Why did he want to get you through the tournament?"

"The rebirthing ritual required Blood of an Enemy. But Voldemort demanded my blood specifically. My mother created Blood Wards based on our common blood. Before when he touched me, Three Years ago under the trapdoor, it caused him absolute agony. Apparently it was also what saved me from the killing curse as a baby." Said Harry.

"Are you sure it's safe to tell me this?" said Neville

"Yeah, especially now that I don't have blood protection. Besides both Dumbledore and Voldemort already know."

"So what about Crouch? Is he dead?" asked Neville

"Worse. Fudge brought a Dementor into the castle."

Neville looked a little troubled. But only a little "It's probably cold but I don't feel too sorry for him right now."

"I know what you mean." Said Harry "But you need to understand, by having him kissed, Fudge permanently prevented him from being interrogated for more information. He also did it illegally, which is why Moody, the Diggory's and I are all taking legal action against him. Fudge is refusing point blank to see reason and with the war coming…"

"We need a better minister." Said Neville

"We need a better ministry." Corrected Harry "Fudge will doubtlessly try to block the truth and Voldemort will just use that to gather his forces. We need a ministry prepared to go to war. When I was in the Graveyard Voldemort talked about forming alliances with the Giants and the Dementors."

"The Lestranges?" Said Neville with fury.

Harry wasn't sure he should tell Nevillie but keeping this from him would be no better than what Dumbledore was doing to him."

"Yes Neville. Voldemort said that the Lestranges would be broken out of Azkaban and…"

"I don't think I can wait until I get home." Said Neville "That bitch, her husband and brother in-law cannot be let out of Azkaban."

Before Harry could say anything, Hedwig flew into the Hospital wing.

"Hey girl, you're back early?" said Harry

He took the letter and read it quickly.

"Nev… can you wait until tomorrow to send a letter to your Gran?"

"Why?"

Harry handed Neville the reply from Madam Bones.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_The accusations you and your associates communicated in your letter, are very serious and I shall be coming to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry tomorrow personally to talk to yourself and Professor Moody. I suggest that you think very carefully about what you have to say to me tomorrow, as your accusations have the potential to destabilise the government. Regardless of this you should not be deceitful or untruthful in you dealings with me. Should I discover you are, I will see that you suffer the full legal consequences._

_This letter should not be considered as threatening or supporting of your current legal position. My aim is only to seek the truth. If your accusations prove valid then I shall act with every means at my disposal to seek justice._

_I shall come and meet you tomorrow at 10am._

_Yours faithfully_

_Madam Amelia Susan Bones, Order of Merlin Second Class_

_Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement,_

_Ministry of Magic_

_Vice-chairman of Wizenagmot_

"Bloody Hell Harry, you're about to get a very powerful friend." Said Neville

"Only if she believes me." Said Harry

"You've got all the proof you need." Said Neville "Crouch's form after the Dementor's Kiss. Even if you can't prove what happened in the Graveyard, worst case scenario she'll ask you under truth serum. Madam Bones will not rest until both Fudge and Voldemort are held accountable."

"You know Madam Bones?" asked Harry

"A little. Her niece Susan Bones is in our year. Hufflepuff. We sometime work on Herbology together. Madam Bones believes in the law and she believes in upholding it. She is probably the most apolitical person ever to hold a high office at the Ministry. She seeks neither power nor influence. She did not scheme or plot her way into the job she's in now. She got their by earning the respect of fellow witches and wizards and by proving herself during the war. She was never an Auror but she was a Law Officer and towards the end of the war she helped draft some new laws. She never gave up on trying to pursue justice, and she took strength from the massacre in her own family."

Harry suddenly remembered Hagrid mentioning the Bones were wiped out. "Hagrid told me the Bones family was wiped out."

"In a way it is." Said Neville "Susan, her mother and Madam Bones are the only ones left so if they marry or die then name will effectively be gone from history. The rest were all killed during the First War. If she thinks another is coming she'll do everything in her power to keep the rest of her family from dying. She's been round to my house a few times. Gran and her are both on the Wizenagmot and are support each other's points of view."

"Well if that's the case your gran might want to know more about what happens tomorrow. If you can wait then I'll tell you what I can after I've had my talk."

Neville nodded. "Do what you have to Harry, I'll help in any way I can. Crouch got out of Azkaban but there is no way in the name of Merlin I will take the Lestranges getting out lying down.


	5. Meeting Madam Bones

Ok sorry this has been so long, I had trouble writing some of this down.

Before you read I should tell you that despite what other writers do this story is not going to contain many things. Some of the things not included are the following:

Betrothal Contracts, Marriage Contracts (if there is a difference), Soul-Bonds, Non-canon properties owned by Harry other than his Grandparents house, House-Elves in the Potter inheritance, Goblin armour, Goblins weapons (with the possible exception of Gryffindor's sword), Diary's belonging to his parents, photographs that no one has seen for 14 years, Harry discovering/inheriting/creating a source of power that inconceivably dwarfs Dumbledore and Voldemort in terms of Power, Daphne Greengrass.

This story is mainly going to be about courage and at worst heroism. Anyway enjoy, if you can I think this chapter is proof that my education has screwed me up. But as always:

Please review.

* * *

Chapter 5: Meeting Madam Bones

It was the morning after his talk with Neville, and Harry had just received a letter from Gringotts when the Hospital Wing doors opened.

In came Alastor Moody, Albus Dumbledore and middle-aged woman with fair blond hair that was beginning to grey.

"Albus, I told you not to come into my domain again this term." Came Pomfrey's voice "Get out right now."

Before Dumbledore could make his general plea for information to Harry the new person cut across "I am here on official Magical Law Enforcement business." She said "I am here to question Mr Potter in regards to recent events and a complaint made by him and several others."

"I don't care that man is not allowed back in my domain." Said Pomfrey angrily "Mr Potter is my patient and I will not release him from my care. You may ask questions so long as Mr Potter is agreeable but that man is barred from my domain."

"Poppy please!" said Dumbledore "I have questions that need to be answered and Mr Potter cannot enter into discussions with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement without guidance."

"I'm sure Professor Moody has got this covered Headmaster." Said Harry "I have nothing to say to you so you have no reason to be here."

"Harry please I have your best interests in mind it would be wise for you to…"

"No you're just being nosy Headmaster." Said Harry

"Mr Potter…" said Dumbledore firmly

But he was cut off by the new woman "As I've already told you Albus, you may be the Headmaster but you cannot stop me from conducting this interview. So long as Madam Pomfrey does not object I will be holding a private discussion with Mr Potter and Professor Moody. Now I suggest you leave, before I ask Madam Pomfrey what you did to earn her contempt."

Dumbledore sighed "Alastor could you please come and…"

"Can't do that Albus… Attorney Client privilege, I can't discuss anything without Mr Potter's permission or a Court Order." Said Professor Moody "It's the law."

Dumbledore looked highly irritated, Harry had to admit that it was an odd look for the old man. He left the hospital wing. Moody closed the door behind him. Pomfrey retreated to her office.

"Well Mr Potter, I think we should get started. I am Madam Amelia Bones head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I am here to ask questions in relation to your letter. I should also inform you that despite its nature remaining out of the public sphere, you complaint has already started causing a stir at the ministry. I have already arrested one ministry worker for attempting to intercept the letter before it reached me."

"What?" said Harry, then he noticed Both Madam Bones and Professor Moody were still standing. "Um Sorry, please sit down."

Madam Bones nodded in appreciation and took a seat, as did Mad-Eye.

"Well it seems that a clerk at the front desk was on the lookout for "Harry Potter's owl" and attempted to shoot her out of the sky. It seems he was paid by an unknown source to do so. Unfortunately this source communicated using a post office owl and we have no idea who sent it in the first place."

"Hedwig wasn't hit I take it?" Harry asked before thinking.

"No. Your owl was fine, as you now doubt saw. Mr Potter, you should be aware that I have been conducting investigations into the Office of the Minister for Magic for over a year now, unfortunately my investigation has been held up by legal barriers. I have been unable to get sufficient evidence to get legal warrants approved. However if half your allegations are true it would be make my investigation easier."

"What sort of things are you investigating?" Harry asked

"Mainly bribery, corruption, fraud, inappropriate conduct. However your complaints all dwarf those. I am aware that you complained particularly about the illegal use of a Dementor by the minister and the prevention of a mandatory investigation into the Death of Cedric Diggory, however I would like to cover what happened after you took the Triwizard Cup."

Harry nodded "Alright." He gave Madam Bones an edited rundown of what happened: "Cedric and I decided to get the cup together. It was a portkey. It took us to this Graveyard. I don't know where it is but apparently Voldemort's father and paternal grandparents are buried there. I found the Gravestone for Tom Riddle senior anyway."

"Senior?" said Madam Bones

"Oh sorry…" said Harry "That was Voldemort's father. Voldemort's real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, or Tom Riddle Junior."

"Where did you get this information from?" asked Madam Bones "It's not something I have heard before."

"I'm not surprised, it's not very common knowledge. You can confirm it with Professor Dumbledore but he and I are currently not the best of friends at the moment. The closest I can give you right now is this."

Harry pulled a sheet of parchment and demonstrated how I am Lord Voldemort was an anagram for Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"I can't exactly prove that they are one in the same but I can prove that Tom Riddle Junior existed. His name is on the list of prefects here and the list of Order of Merits. There was also an award for special services to the school in the trophy room, but it might have been removed by now."

Harry explained what happened during the chamber of secrets incident in his second year, however he did not tell Madam Bones about his suspicions regarding the soul fragments.

"Ginny Weasley will be able to confirm this?" asked Madam Bones

"Yes." Said Harry "Her brother Ron and their parents were also around when Dumbledore explained about Tom Riddle and having taught him."

Madam Bones was running out of note paper to write on so Harry gave her all his spare parchment.

"Thank you Mr Potter." She said "Sorry I seem to have gotten off track."

"That's alright Mam." Said Harry "I found the idea that Voldemort was a child here once a bit disturbing too. Anyway Cedric and I had just agreed to draw our wands…" Harry explained how Cedric was murdered and how he was tied up. "Then his hood fell down and I recognised him as Wormtail."

"Wormtail?"

"Peter Pettigrew." Harry spat the name "I don't expect you to believe this but he framed Sirius Black for betraying my parents to Voldemort and also for killing those muggles. He faked his own death by leaving behind his finger."

"Mr Potter have you been in contact with Sirius Black at any point since he escaped?" said Madam Bones dangerously.

"Of course, didn't Fudge tell you?" said Harry "I encountered him at Hogwarts last year. At first I thought he was trying to kill me but…"

"What do you mean Fudge. Has he kept this from me to?" Her eyes narrowed in a manner that would make many brave men and women shiver in fear "Black escaped from here last year. Fudge told me he escaped before the aurors could be called, he never mentioned your involvement."

"Aurors?" said Harry "Fudge never made any attempt to call the aurors. He just sent McNair to fetch a Dementor to perform the kiss."

Madam Bones looked positively furious. "Mr Potter this is a great distraction from events of the other night but…"

"No it's alright." Said Harry "Sirius is my Godfather. I love him. If I tell you all this, there is a chance he could get his name cleared."

"What makes you so sure that your Godfather is innocent or that this man you saw in the Graveyard is indeed Peter Pettigrew."

"My Father, Sirius and Pettigrew were part of a group of four friends at school. The other was a werewolf. Before the Wolfsbane Potion was invented the process of transformation was horribly painful. Werewolves in their beast form don't like being bored. They like to bite, if there is nothing for them to bite they bite themselves, which only adds to their suffering. His three friends were not arrogant or bigoted. They realised he was a werewolf and decided to help him." Said Harry "I guess I can tell you this now. They became Anamagi."

"What?" said Madam Bones, even Moody looked shocked.

"Unregistered, even to this day." Said Harry "My father was a stag, Sirius was a dog. Pettigrew was a rat."

"What has this got to do with my original question. How can you be sure that the man you saw was Pettigrew?"

"When Wormtail murdered those muggles and escaped Sirius, he did so by turning himself into a rat. That rat was adopted by as a pet by the Weasley family. Ron, there youngest son is… my best friend… he owned the rat when Sirius confronted us. It turned out to be the reason he escaped from Azkaban was because he learnt the Pettigrew was living with the Weasleys and by extension he was dangerously close to me. Sirius transformed the rat before our eyes. He admitted to being Peter Pettigrew and he admitted that he was a spy for Voldemort for a year before my parents were killed and that he framed Sirius for both betraying them and murdering those muggles."

"Sirius Black broke out of prison to get revenge on Pettigrew." Said Madam Bones, "We locked up an innocent man." She looked thoughtful for a minute "Harry… Mr Potter, Sirius was not given a trial was he?"

"No. Crouch used emergency powers to lock him up. Sirius wasn't even questioned." Said Harry, he chose to tread carefully, Madam Bones looked more and more troubled "I hate to point this out but since he never had a trial, the order to have the Dementor's Kiss him on sight is illegal."

Madam Bones looked at Harry in frustration. "Why do I get the feeling that you have more and news that I am not going to like?"

"I'm guessing because you have much more common sense than the twit that is your boss?"

Madam Bones frowned at Harry but he could tell it was rather forced and a small smile was threatening to show itself.

"I should probably admit I've been in regular contact with my Godfather for the last year and that I met him in person twice since the New Year."

"If what you say is true Mr Potter, then I don't think you have anything to worry about. It is clear that the injustice of the situation has forced your hand. You have no proof of what has happened but given accusations against the Minister made by you and your associates, I am willing to consider you testimony credible. Is there any proof that you can provide at this time?"

"Not that I can think of." Said Harry "Ron and Hermione, my friends, will be able to confirm what they saw with me last year. If you pump Malfoy and the other Death Eaters full of truth serum then they might admit to Wormtail being alive."

"What do you mean Malfoy and the other Death Eaters?"

"Oh sorry I'm a bit ahead of myself. Back to the Graveyard." Harry described the rebirthing ritual, and how Voldemort summoned his followers.

"You managed to identify Malfoy?" said Madam Bones excitedly

"Yes I'd recognise that…" Harry coughed "… individual anytime. Vodemort identified several others as well: Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, McNair. There were actually several others there but I couldn't see their faces and none of them spoke. I'm guessing they weren't considered as important to him."

Madam Bones nodded "Please continue."

"Well, after scolding them and accusing them of abandoning the cause he made a poor show of modesty and rambled on about how great he thought he was and declared his plans for taking over. He mentioned breaking the Lestranges out of Azkaban and forming alliances with Dementors and Giants. He also claimed that my role in his defeats was all luck. We then duelled, looks like I got lucky again."

"Are you saying you won your duel against Voldemort?"

"Well I'm not sure if I should say that." Said Harry "Whatever way you look at it, I ran away and whatever way you look at it I stole the Bastards wand. So…"

"His wand?" said Madam Bones, her stern mask completely gone wiped from her face. She had look of incredibility.

"Before you ask I can't show you." Said Harry "Professor Dumbledore for reasons I can only guess, seems intent on having Snape return the wand."

"Snape?" said Bones "Was he in the Graveyard?"

"No." said Harry "He went back later. Probably so that he could continue his role here for Voldemort. I have no proof but despite the animosity between us I think his loyalties lie with Dumbledore, but as I say, no proof. He could be working for Voldemort or he could be keeping his options open."

"In regards to the wand Mr Potter?" said Madam Bones "What are you planning to do with it?"

"In all honesty I don't know." Harry admitted "Events after the Graveyard showed me that I could use a spare wand but… I can't help but think what that wand has done. The fact that my own wand is related to it is one thing but, that wand killed my parents. Right now I'm torn between somehow using it against Voldemort or just burning it. Maybe both, I would like to see his face when I destroy it in front of him."

"As you won the wand it is yours by right of the duel." Said Madam Bones "However. If it can be showed to witnesses…"

"You want me to hand the wand over?" said Harry

"No. You will inevitably have to stop by my office several times over the coming months. Could you bring the wand with you? I'm afraid I can't risk the wand being in the DMLE's possession, there are too many people who would want to get a hold of that wand and I'm not sure I can keep all of them from it." Said Madam Bones.

Harry nodded "You want me to show it to an expert you trust?"

"Yes, in front of the Wizengamot."

"That I can do." Said Harry

"I think we should now move on to what happened after you got back." Said Madam Bones

"Alright." Said Harry. "I managed to gain the upper hand on Voldemort for a few seconds and I used that to get a hold of Cedric's Body and summoned the portkey. When I got back, the duel and the Third Task caught up with me and I collapsed in pain. Somehow I even forgot about the Acromantula bite on my leg. Anyway while everyone was distracted by the chaos of Cedric's Death I got dragged up by someone I thought was Professor Moody here but…"

Professor Moody growled. It was the one of the few recognisable thing he had done since the interview started.

"He dragged me into the office and locked the door behind him. He knocked my wand from my hand and got as far as telling me I would not live much longer before I used Voldemort's wand to stun him. I hid that wand, retrieved mine and then shot red sparks out of the office window to try and get some help. That help came in the form of Professors Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall."

Harry proceeded to explain how they discovered Crouch Junior and what they learnt from him by filling him full of truth serum.

"So Dumbledore question him?" said Madam Bones

"Yes." Said Harry "Is that relevant?"

"Yes it tells me how seriously he is taking this Voldemort threat." Said Madam Bones "Mr Potter what do you know of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Come again?" said Harry

"The Order of the Phoenix was an organization Dumbledore formed during the First War." Said Moody "It was made of those opposed to Voldemort. I was a member. The Order was disbanded about a year after Voldemort was defeated."

"Was it some kind of special forces group?" Harry asked

"That is one way of describing it." Said Madam Bones "They specialized in operating a secret war against Voldemort. The group was independent of the Ministry but several of the Order members did work for the Ministry. Their main responsibility was intelligence gathering and carrying out secret operations."

"You mean assassinating?" said Harry

"If the situation called for it." Said Moody "Most of the time we relayed information to the Ministry and aided Aurors in operations. We also provided sanctuary for those who got targeted by Voldemorts followers."

"My Parents?" said Harry

"Your parents were members." Said Moody "We got word that they were being targeted so Dumbledore arranged for your sanctuary."

"So my Dad's friends, they were all members too?" said Harry

"That's correct." Said Moody "But the point is that the Order will now be reformed."

"In the First War, help from Dumbledore was welcomed with open arms." Said Madam Bones "This time round he will probably face some stagnation because of the Minister. In the last few days he has become inexplicably hostile to the Headmaster. Yesterday he proposed a motion to expel him from the Wizengamot. There are also rumours that the Department of International Cooperation is looking at potential candidates for a new Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards under Fudges orders."

"Madam Bones, as of last Saturday I don't trust Dumbledore. I can't tell you why but I need you to understand that. Despite that, I think he will be needed in this war. Especially if the government is as weak and incompetent as we all seem to conclude it is." Said Harry

"What did Dumbledore do to you?" said Madam Bones "From what I understand he's protected you for years from Voldemort's supporters."

"There is something that happened in the Graveyard I left out." Said Harry "I'm still coming to terms with it, but I learnt something. Something that has made me very angry and very pissed off with Voldemort. When I spoke to the Headmaster last night, it became apparent that he is aware of this… thing I discovered. This is something so incredible that there are still things I'm still trying to understand, it is also something that I should have been told as soon as possible. The Headmaster already knew about this on Saturday and he never told me."

"He has kept something important from you, something you should have known about long ago?" said Madam Bones

"Yes." Said Harry "He still doesn't know what I know. I think he's been manipulating me during my time here. He told me he believed me last year when I said Sirius was innocent but he also told me he had no power to overrule the Minster."

Madam Bones raised an eyebrow.

"Professor Moody already explained. He must have known Sirius never received a trial yet he never objected when the Ministry ordered a Dementor's Kiss on site for him. Madam Bones, my issues with Professor Dumbledore are my own, I don't expect your department to get involved. But you need to know that right now I'm trying to determine who I can trust. I've already caused two of my friends to cry by doing so, I hope they'll come round but this isn't the time to be nice or cautious."

Madam Bones gave a sigh "It seems you've had to make decisions someone your age should never have to do. Is there anything else you wish to add at this time?"

"Only that Fudge refused to believe Voldemort was back and that he went so far as to ignore every bit of evidence we gave him in order to force that refusal." Said Harry

"I think you've told me enough." Said Madam Bones "I have already reviewed some of the evidence in question, including the medical reports on Crouch Junior. They confirm who he is and how he ended up in his current state. That combined with everything else you've told me is enough. There is a Wizengamot meeting on Friday, I feel I should inform you that I will be using this meeting to enact some legislation designed to investigate and prosecute Ministerial corruption and incompetence."

"I understand." Said Harry "If there is anything I can do to help in this, let me know. I think this is the beginning of a long hard fight."

"Thank you Mr Potter, I will probably take you up on that offer. I will also be talking to your Professors regarding this matter. Until I understand things better though I shall avoid asking Snape questions, I don't want to compromise one of our spies or give one of theirs information.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

_Dear Mr Potter_

_In order to ensure maximum protection of your property, we recommend that you install one of our newest and, without a doubt, most sophisticated security system at your property. It is a modified variant of the Fidelius Charm. The Fidelius Charm requires that a Secret Keeper is someone who does not consider the property to be there home, therefore unless you have another place in mind as your home, you will not be able to be the Secret Keeper. We suggest you get someone you trust to be the Secret Keeper and arrange for them to be at Gringott's on 1__st__ July. The added benefit of our modified Fidelius Charm though is that only you would be able to identify who the Secret Keeper was and the Secret Keeper would only be able to identify themselves to another person with your permission. This can be installed along with our Deluxe Set of defensive wards for the agreed upon price in our last letter._

_Additionally we have processed your requests. The House in Cumberland is now yours in name, and shall be released from Gringotts preservation once the wards are raised. The accounts of your Parents and Grandparents have also been unfrozen and are have been added to your vault. In order to avoid breaching our treaties with the Wizarding government we have to inform them of this matter, however the message will take at least a fortnight to pass through our system before being posted to the Ministry._

_Please make your arrangements and get back to us post-haste as this will take time to organize._

_Yours Faithfully_

_Argrap_

_Assistant Advisor to Gringotts Security Enterprises_

Harry read over the letter from Gringotts. The wards sounded perfect. He now just had to arrange a time, which wasn't going to be easy. The other issue was that he needed a Secret Keeper. The Goblin method was perfect because it not only protected Harry from being betrayed but it also protected the Secret Keeper from being identified. Even if he accidentally let a spy in, they wouldn't be able to tell Dumbledore, Voldemort or the Ministry who he or she was. But Harry still had to choose one.

Ron and Hermione were out, as much as it pained Harry. Professor Moody might be trustworthy but Harry barely knew him. Sirius or Lupin might have been options but he couldn't risk contacting them. If this Order of the Phoenix was being recalled they both would be in Dumbledore's web of supporters and out of reach. The Weasley's all seemed intent on following Dumbledore except the twins and Ginny.

Harry stopped to consider Ginny. He felt that at this moment she was the person he trusted the most. But could Harry really ask this of her?

"We're going to war soon." Harry said out loud "I'm going to have to ask her and other to do a lot of difficult things. Maybe now is a good time to start."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Neville came by and Harry told him everything he'd discussed with Madam Bones, including the Wizengamot meeting tomorrow.

"Thanks Harry." Said Neville. "I'll go and write to Gran now."

"No problem." Said Harry "By the way could you have Ginny swing by here, as soon as possible?"

"No problem." Said Neville.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Less than an hour later Ginny showed up in the Hospital Wing.

"Hey Harry." She said Happily "Do you know that Snape's lurking outside the Hospital Wing?"

"Yeah! He and Dumbledore have both been keeping an eye, to make sure I don't leave the Hospital Wing. They either think that the wand is in here or that I've hidden it somewhere and will try to collect it, I'm not entirely sure." Said Harry

"I take it you have a plan to sort all this out?"

Harry tapped his nose "I do. But that's not why I asked you here. I'm going to need a favour, a really big one."

Ginny looked at him quizzically. Harry told her about the Gringotts offer for wards.

"You want me to be your Secret Keeper?" Ginny asked, Harry was trusting her that much?

"Yes. Only I'll be able to tell people you're the Secret Keeper, you won't be able to tell people without my prior consent. At least that's what the Goblins say." Said Harry

"I'll do it." Said Ginny

"You can't just say that, you need to think about it." Said Harry

"Why? I told you, you can count on me. Let me do this for you." Said Ginny "I'm the perfect choice, no one else you can ask knows Occlumency and like you said, I'll be protected from others discovering."

Harry sighed "I guess you're right, I'm just not comfortable with asking you to put yourself at risk like this."

"Don't worry Harry I know what I'm getting into. There is one thing though, I won't be able to escape Mum that evening and go to Gringotts. With us having been away so long she'll want to have us all within her eyesight."

"I have a House-Elf that can teleport you away for only a few moments. Could you arrange for a specific time." Said Harry

"I don't think so but… We could teleport whilst we're on the train. Then you could have me teleported back, and you won't be seen leaving 9¾ without the Dursley's." said Ginny

Harry looked at her "That's brilliant." Said Harry "Dobby?"

The House-Elf appeared "Harry Potter calls Dobby sir?"

"Yes change of plans." Said Harry, he filled Dobby in.

"Dobby can do that sir?" said the House-Elf "Dobby can help Harry Potter and his friend."

"The question is though." Said Harry "How do we do this? Particularly without getting noticed."

"I might have an Idea." Said Ginny "If we wait until the last hour or even the last half hour before we arrive in London, people will know you spent the journey back with me and if anyone asks later on I can just say that you left the train in a hurry, that you were out of the compartment before we even arrived at the Platform."

"That's good." Said Harry "But what if someone sits with us. It will be difficult if it's just the two of us in one compartment. We could probably ask Neville joins but…"

"I may have someone else in mind." Said Ginny "There is a girl in my year called Luna, she's very sweet and kind but people avoid her because she's… a little… well very strange… but she's my oldest friend and I trust her. If she sat with us, and Neville too, it would deter others from joining us."

Harry thought carefully "Are you absolutely sure this Luna can be trusted?"

"Yes." Said Ginny "In fact I think you should meet her sometime. We're heading into difficult times here and in my experience Luna can be a great help in a difficult situation."

Harry nodded "Alright. I'll ask Neville if he's alright with this." Said Harry "I just hope Ron and Hermione don't try and interfere."

"Don't you worry about my brother and his yet-to-be girlfriend." Said Ginny

Harry smirked "So you noticed. I think the two of them are the only ones who haven't." said Harry

"You know that one day you're going to have to sit them down and explain the way of the world to them, right?" said Ginny

"In a way I already have." Said Harry "But I don't think they were sitting down."

Ginny giggled.

"I think round three might be the charm." Said Harry

"Round three, what about round two?"

"I'm inevitably going to see them again and have another fall out, probably before we all go home." Said Harry "They have far too many issues. Their feelings for me, their feelings for each other, their loyalties to both me and Dumbledore. I have faith in them but they need to think about certain things. I may give them one or two more things to think about in round two."

"I wish I could say that Ron might come around before the holidays but we both know my brother is to stubborn for that." Said Ginny "Percy is the same in many ways. He'll believe what suits him best, even if it's not necessarily the truth. You saw how he sucked up to Mr Crouch, despite the fact that no one else liked him."

"With all the chaos that's happening at the ministry I wonder what he'll choose to believe." Said Harry

"Only time will tell." Said Ginny "By the way is there anything else I can do?"

"Possibly do you know where I can get a Dictation Quill?"

"Uhh no."

"Sir I might be able to help." Said Dobby "I can charm a regular Quill to do what you need."

Harry smiled.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

It was a few hours after curfew when Dobby materialized with Hedwig and a School Barn Owl into the Hospital Wing.

"Dobby has brought you some owls sir?" said the Elf

"Thanks." Said Harry. Much to Hedwig's irritation he took the school owl first and gave it a letter.

"Please take that to Gringotts." Said Harry

Dobby teleported the owl outside of the castle so it could fly off, then came back.

"Right Hedwig I've got a very important and highly unethical task I want you to perform. Can you help me?"

The looked at Harry quizzically and blinked, which Harry took to mean 'go on, I'm listening'.

"I want you to deliver this package and wait for a reply." said Harry showing a rather large envelope package. "The return envelope will not be addressed to me it should be addressed to Albus Dumbledore, however no matter what you should return the package to me, no one else. Do you understand?"

Hedwig nodded.

Harry smiled "Girl I love you, you and I are going to have a great summer." Said Harry enthusiastically.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Gringotts agreed a time with Harry, Neville and Ginny both came back with good news.

"I'll help you Harry." Said Neville "If anyone asks I'll stick to the story."

"Luna said she'll be most keen to help. I think you'll like her." Said Ginny

"Thanks guys." Said Harry "Both of you."

Neville gave Harry a significant look and said "I'll leave you two alone." And wandered off.

"What did he mean by that?" Ginny asked Harry

Harry blushed. This shouldn't be so hard, Ginny already likes him. He had half a mind to put this off… probably indefinitely but that would make him no better than Ron and Hermione.

"Um well this is a little awkward… While I was in the Realm… My parents… well my Dad mainly but also my Mum… we got talking about my personal life and stuff and…."

"Harry you're rambling, out and say it." Said Ginny, in a voice remarkably like that of her mother's.

"I like you!"

There followed complete and utter silence. The only sound one could here was the back noise of a school full of students.

"What?" said Ginny after a few seconds of almost silence.

"I like you. Amongst the many things I epiphanized in the realm is that I like you. I may have admitted it to Neville the other day but… I'm sorry."

"Harry." Said Ginny silently, her face was now redder than his. "What exactly are you trying to say?"

"I'm… I guess what I'm trying to say is that… I can't asked Ron and Hermione to confront their own feelings for each other without doing the same for myself. I have feelings for you that extend further than you being Ron's little sister."

"How strong are these feelings?" asked Ginny

Harry thought for a second "At least as strong as my feelings for Cho were in December."

"December?" said Ginny "Do you feel differently?"

"Well since my catastrophic date at the Yule Ball, which I full take the blame for, and the fact that Cho and Cedric were so close; My feelings for her have died down quite a bit. But if I'm honest since the Yule Ball, Ron and I have become a little hostile to the notion of dating. It's a little childish but…"

"So you don't have any feelings for Cho anymore?" asked Ginny

"I wouldn't say that." Said Harry "She is pretty, but ever since my brain started working better in the Graveyard, I've been viewing the world differently. In a few short days I've become closer to you and Neville than I have Ron and Hermione. In relation to Cho? Well I still think she's pretty but I can think up over a 100 reasons not to have a relationship with her for every reason to pursue one."

"What reasons?" said Ginny

Harry sighed, if he and Ginny were going to overcome this he needed to go through everything. "Well we've got virtually nothing in common. Well there is Quidditch, but over the last few days her personality has become less and less appealing. I have these horrible visions that if I pursue a relationship with her she'll have me writing soppy love letters and taking regular trips to the hairdressers in order to make it work."

Ginny looked sick "You're right. She probably would. In fact there is this horrible teashop in Hogsmeade which aims at promoting love in a really sappy manner. It's called Madam Puddifoots. I've seen Cho and Cedric go in there at least once, it's mainly made up tables for couples to snog over, not that I'm opposed to such activities but that shop looks like the inside of a five-year-old's doll house. Everything is pink, frilly and there are love hearts on the walls." Ginny stopped when she realised she was rambling.

"Well the point is I want a relationship where I have something in common with who I'm with, someone who can also be like my best friend." Said Harry "Maybe have a little soppy love stuff every so often, my point is that Cho is not that person. Not to mention I don't think the Diggory's would be happy if I started dating their daed Son's girlfriend, and I need their support in this little legal war I'm starting to wage."

"So if you and I had a relationship… Cho would not be an issue?" said Ginny

"Ginny." Said Harry "I don't know if we should pursue a relationship now. We're about to go to war. I'm not telling you this because I want sweep you off your feet here and now. We need to sort out our feelings. I know you had a crush on me when you were young, despite the fact that we never met. Maybe we can have a relationship. But we both need to consider our feelings for each other. I may feel less for Cho than I did a few months ago but as you rightly pointed out, it's still there."

Ginny's expression was hard to read. "Ok. Then let's say nothing more about this for now. We can talk about some more after the Holidays, or if we see each other during the summer."

"Ok." Said Harry "I'm sorry I brought this up."

"No you were right to…" said Ginny "I have feelings for you too that I need to sort out before we jump in, with a war on right now could be disastrous."

Harry and Ginny were saved the trouble of trying to come up with a new line of conversation by Hedwig flying in.

She landed on Harry's bed tray with the large envelope Harry had in empty with package he'd sent off. Harry took the envelope and opened it.

"Oh you clever, clever girl Hedwig. You can consider all our ties to that place gone from now on." Said Harry

"Success?" asked Ginny smiling

"Oh yes." Said Harry, he emptied the contents of the package and showed her.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry's time was running out and soon the Hospital wing would no longer be a sanctuary. The day before the leaving feast Harry had Dobby come and transfer his Cloak, the Marauders Map, his Firebolt, the stuff he'd received in the mail and all the stuff he'd copied in the school archives back to his trunk. Ginny and Neville came and escorted him outside the Hosptial Wing. But the second they left the door they encountered Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore.

"Potter this has gone on long enough." Said Snape "Hand it over."

"Hand what over Professor?" said Harry

"Harry this is no time to play games." Said Dumbledore "You must hand over Lord Voldemort's wand."

"Not going to happen." Said Harry "I don't have it."

"Mr Potter if you do not hand it over, I will need to conduct a search of your person." Said Dumbledore

"Then I guess you'll have to do that." Said Harry opening his arms up airport style.

Dumbledore frowned, but pointed his wand at Harry performing a Summoning Charm. Harry's Holly wand flew out but Albus was surprised to find that it was the only wand. Then noticing his companions, Neville and Ginny, He summoned there wands. None of them were the Yew wand.

"If you're quite finished can we have our wands back?" asked Ginny "And don't think I won't tell my Mother you did this. You didn't get my consent to do that to me."

Snape glared at Ginny "Don't you dare talk to us like that you insolent little…"

"Severus." Said Dumbledore calmly. He handed back there wands though he seemed to hesitate with Harry's, perhaps weighing up the consequences of holding it ransom, but he nonetheless handed it over.

The three of them continued to walk towards Gryffindor Tower.

"That brat must have hidden it in the Hospital Wing." Said Snape

"That is the only logical place he could have hidden it." Agreed Dumbledore "Let us search."

The two professors proceeded to enter the Infirmery.

"ALBUS! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT RE-ENTERING MY INFIRERY! _FODIO!_"

Snape and Dumbledore for the second time in a week found out just how angry a pissed of matron with stinging hexes could truly be.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

As the day progressed, Harry found he was the subject of a lot of stares and questioning looks.

"Dumbledore asked everyone not to bother you with questions." Said Ginny

"Well a lot of their questions will probably answered in the Prophet tomorrow." Said Harry "Madam Bones should be turning Fudge's world upside down. Professor Moody and the Diggory's will be there, Moody and I worked on a statement the other day."

"What do you think Dumbledore will say at the leaving feast?" asked Neville

"Don't know." Said Harry "He might tell us certain things, but then again he might not."

"We might not have to wait until tomorrow." Said Neville "Papers aren't the only form of news. I just remembered the Wizengamot sessions on Fridays are broadcast live."

"Well let's go check it out." Said Harry

The three of them approached the wireless in the Gryffindor Common Room, which was not in use. Neville switched it to the correct channel, the news network.

"Aw you're not listening to the news are you?" said Seamus

"Sorry Seamus but this is important." Said Harry "It's about what happened last week."

Seamus' eyes widened "What's happening?"

"Hopefully progress." Said Harry and that was all he said.

A few others in the Common Room heard what Harry said. By the time the news came on 10 minutes later more than half the house was listening in anticipation. They were not alone. The portraits in Gryffindor Tower spread the news and in every Common Room students were gathering round the wirelesses; in the Hufflepuff Common Room not a single student of that house was absent.

"The time is now 3 o'clock and you are now listening live to the Wizengamot Session for Friday 30th June." Came the announcer.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Albus Dumbledore was wondering if he would still have his position by the end of today's session. He was more than aware that Fudge wanted him out of as many offices of influence as possible. Dumbledore believed that he had enough influence to hang on another two weeks but his confidence in himself was more than a little shaken by Harry's sudden and inexplicable mistrust in him.

Dumbledore knew that something must have happened in the Graveyard and he was pushing Sanpe to find out the details. But all Voldemort and the other Death Eaters had uttered was that Harry had won the Yew wand. All the Death Eaters were scared, they were already in deep trouble for having deserted him for so long and now that Harry had upset Voldemort in such a way he had lost all rational control of his anger.

Everyone took their seats in the chamber, Dumbledore was distinctly aware of the block surrounding the Minster for Magic was sending him sneering and scathing looks. The Minister's Senior Undersecretary, Delores Umbridge, was smiling sweetly at Dumbledore. He knew what that meant, she was a vile woman at the best of times but she was heavily sadistic and Dumbledore suspected she could be an incredibly dangerous person given the chance.

"_Well best get this over with_." He thought

He took his seat as the Head of the Wizengamot and tapped his wand against a bell which chimed "Order, Order! Today is Friday the Thirtieth day of June in the year One Thousand Nine Hundred and Ninety-Five Anno Domini. As Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot I hereby call to order the Twenty-Sixth session in this year of the court of the Magical realms of Great Britain and Ireland.

"Now does anyone within the Wizengamot have any urgent business before we begin?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Cornelius Fudge was feeling pretty good. The notion that Voldemort was back was completely ludicrous. Lucius had assured him this was undeniable proof that Dumbledore had lost it. He had also dropped more than a few hints that the Headmaster was poisoning the mind of the Boy-Who-Lived to use as his own personal political tool to gain power, perhaps even launch a coup against the ministry. The fact that Dumbledore was already in charge of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump and had turned down the job for Minister countless times had completely been overlooked by Fudge.

No today Fudge was going to ruin Dumbledore's plans once and for all. He would denounce him in front of the Wizengamot live on radio and he would do it in the opening of the session, so anything he tried to say to save his bearded bacon would be rendered ineffective.

Here came his moment, Dumbledore had opened the session.

"Now does anyone within the Wizengamot have any urgent business before we begin?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Before Fudge could declare himself, Madam Bones beat him to it.

"I do Chief Warlock." She declared, to the surprise of everyone present, except Augusta Longbottom who'd been expecting something like this since she received a message from her Grandson. No one had declared urgent business since Barty Crouch Senior was forced to announce that his only son had been caught and arrested alongside three highly prolific Death Eaters.

Dumbledore regarded Amelia Bones for just under a second then said "Very well." As Amelia Bones walked towards the stand he continued "The Wizengamot recognizes: Madam Amelia Susan Bones, Order of Merlin Second Class, Vice Chairman of the Wizengamot and Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Dumbledore nodded to her, allowing her to start her proceedings.

"Honourable members of the Wizengamot. It is my duty to inform you that I, in my capacity as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, from this moment forth am enacting Section 3 of the Public Bodies Corrupt Practices (Ministry of Magic) Act, which states that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is authorised to investigate any Department or Office of the Ministry of Magic, barring the Department of Mysteries and its sub offices, for any acts illegal or otherwise outside their realms of the Responsibility or Code of Practice of that Department or Departments."

There were looks of shock and fear amongst many of those assembled, quite rightly, corruption had become widespread at the Ministry and if Madam Bones had sufficient evidence to launch an unrestricted investigation many of them were screwed.

"In my capacity, as Head of the DMLE, I am forcing through this course of action in response to a very serious complaint against the Office of the Minister for Magic and specifically the Minister himself."

There were widespread gasps as many eyes turned to look at Fudge. The Minister was only now registering the extent of Harry Potter's threat against him.

"This complaint specified against the Minister includes, but is not limited to, the following: obstructing attempts to investigate the Murder of Cedric Amos Diggory, deliberately and wilfully ignoring warnings of a threat to the national security and wellbeing of both the Magical and Non-Magical societies of our realms and extra-judicially ordering the use of a Dementor's Kiss on Bartemius Crouch Junior."

This set several people off. Some started protesting these accusations, others demanded wanting answers. Some began calling for the Minister's head, but some were also calling for Amelia's.

A series of Bangs from Dumbledore's wand got everyone to quiet down.

"Order." Said Professor Dumbledore "Madam Bones, I do not need to tell you that these are most serious accusations. I take it you have evidence to support these claims?"

"I do. As head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I was initially given information categorising Cedric Diggory's death as, and I quote, a tragic accident. This information was supposedly verified by Cornelius Fudge as indicated by his signature on these papers."

She hand a sheet over to Dumbledore who looked it over before passing it to senior members of the Wizengamot, of those who saw it were Lucius Malfoy and Augusta Longbottom.

"The Department of Magical Law Enforcement, acting on a request from the victim's parents conducted an examination of the body and discovered that Mr Diggory died of a sudden shut down of all bodily functions, sighting an 86% medical probability that the cause of death was a Killing Curse. That declaration alone would demand a mandatory investigation by my department. Added to that I have a witness Harry Potter, who claims to have seen the murder, he is amongst the complaining party that approached me and has volunteered himself for more information should I or the Wizengamot ask it of him."

Dumbledore nodded in acknowledgement but he was very tense, Harry Potter had clearly been working to bring down the Minister while his headmaster was harassing him for the Yew Wand.

"This is an outrage." Shouted Fudge "I object to this nonsense…"

"The Wizengamot does not recognise the Minister for Magic at this time." Said Dumbledore sternly "Cornelius there is a proper procedure to which Madam Bones is following. Please continue Madam Bones."

Amelia nodded at the Headmaster.

"The second issue, ignoring threats that affect the security and wellbeing of both the magical and non-magical realms comes directly from Harry Potter." Said Madam Bones

"Objection." Shouted Fudge "The boy is delusional and is not a credible witness."

There were several shouts of support. Dumbledore caused a series of bangs from his wand again, he was about to say something but was interrupted by Amelia.

"In regards to recent allegations made by the Minister I can find no credible evidence to support the notion that Mr Potter is delusional. Medical and psychological examinations have been carried out in the last few days by a trained healer. The results reveal that Mr Potter is not suffering from delusions or any medical or psychological issues that could affect his judgement. Furthermore there is additional evidence to back up claims by Mr Potter that he had an encounter of an aggressive nature by the being that has identified himself as Lord Voldemort."

This caused gasps all around. Many of the Wizengamot had heard rumours of Harry Potters claims but none had believed them. If both Dumbledore and Madam Bones were suggesting that these were true… then as much as many of them want to continue to deny it, and some of them still would, the bulk of those assembled would have to admit Voldemort had returned.

"Amongst the further evidence are two separate examinations by myself and Amos Diggory of Mr Potters wand both showing evidence of a duel taking place immediately after the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament, spells that I should add at this stage to avoid any unnecessary rumour to the contrary that could not have contributed to the Death of Cedric Diggory. Furthermore, as I understand it you Chief Warlock should also be able to attest to this, a Death Eater who was recorded as dead 11 years ago, was found alive and impersonating the Hogwarts Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor through means of Polyjuice Potion. Through means of the powerful Truth Serum, Veritaserum, it is my understanding that you questioned Fudge while Mr Potter and two of your Professors were present. I have testimony from both Mr Potter and your Deputy Professor McGonagall it would help if you could provide details right now."

Albus Dumbledore looked surprised at the question. He was not sure it was wise to reveal what Crouch had uttered against his will, as it might cause intelligence on Voldemort to become compromised. However, he had to conceded having the world at large aware of Voldemort's return was far more important than safeguarding this piece of intelligence.

"Very well then." Said Dumbledore. He recounted everything Crouch Junior had confessed including that Peter Pettigrew was working alongside him, which cause outrage and shock.

"For the record." Said Madam Bone "My department in response to this new information has rescinded the order for the Dementor's Kiss to be administered to Sirius Black on site, as not only is the order illegal it is now apparent that Sirius Black's guilt is in doubt, however these matters are part of a different issue. Mr Potter gave me names of people he identified in the Graveyard."

"Preposterous." Shouted Fudge "I heard those names, all of them were cleared. Potter is delusional…"

This time Augusta Longbottom stood up "Minister you keep repeating that claim against Mr Potter despite the lack of evidence to support it and the wealth of evidence disproving it. Might I ask you what evidence you have that Mr Potter is delusional? And before you say anything, might I confirm with Madam Bones that falling asleep and having nightmares in a classroom and the uneducated conclusions drawn from a gossip columnist are not considered reliable information?"

Madam Bones nodded "You are correct. I should state in the defence of Mr Potter that the reporter that is the subject of your query is not considered a reliable witness due to multiple cases of exaggerating the truth and I should also point out that despite her article claiming to have consulted specialists at St Mungos Hospital, the hospital has voluntarily come forward and declared that they gave no such consult and that they would not have been able to draw professionally reliable conclusions from observations made by the reporter in question."

Fudge was not feeling so good, he sat down and did not say anything more. Things were not looking good for him. He was not use to dealing with such a logically rational attack on his person. Wizards just generally don't understand logic very well and don't apply it very often in even the most serious of situations.

"As I was saying." Said Madam Bones "Potter Identified several people by name, two of which are in this chamber."

There were several more gasps.

"Therefore would sitting members Lucius Malfoy and Thornton Nott please present themselves to the DMLE officers and surrender their wands at the end of this session as you are both now under arrest."

Malfoy and Nott both felt eyes from all around stare at them. They were now beginning to regret returning to their master. Both had led relatively comfortable lives and while they supported the views Voldemort did, they did not support them at the expense of their luxuries in life.

"Other members were also identified and my Law Officers, with the assistance of Hit Wizards, are seeking them as we speak." Said Madam Bones

"This is an outrage, those members are upstanding citzens of our society." Screeched one of the most unpleasant people in the Ministry. Delores Umbridge.

"No member of our society is above the Law." Said Madam Bones "That includes those who work in the Office of the Minister. The third item in question is the Extra-Judicial use of a Dementor by the Minister himself. We have testimony from Professor McGonagall stating that:

"_I witnessed the foul thing, the Dementor, being brought in by the Minister. They came into the office where we were holding the prisoner, Crouch's son, and without another word ordered the thing to sap his soul. It was horrible…"_

Professor McGonagall goes onto describe the Dementors Kiss. We also have testimony from – as well as Professor McGonagall – Professor Moody, Madam Pomfrey and Harry Potter who all testify that when the Minister was challenged by Professor Dumbledore regarding the necessity of the act. The Minister replied:

"_He is clearly no loss. From my understanding he is responsible for several deaths tonight."_

There was a round of gasps from many members of the Wizengamot, but wizard stood up and stated.

"Surely you do not think that this criminal was undeserving of punishment? The minister was right, he deserved his punishment."

Madam Bones glared down at the wizard and he sat down looking fearful.

"It is not the Minister's job to judge on a whim who should be punished. It is the responsibility of my department to investigate crimes committed by citizens of our world, the Wizengamot's responsibility to grant those accused of committing the crime the right to a trial and the appropriate sentence if found guilty. The use of a Dementor's Kiss is controlled by a strict legal procedure, which the minister ignored. For the record we also have further evidence on this matter, medical reports on the subject Batemius Crouch Junior confirm that he has been the victim of a Dementors kiss and they also confirm the timings indicated by the witness testimony. In my capacity as Head of the DMLE I hereby am ordering the suspension of the Minister from the Wizengamot, the suspension of any staff in the office for the Minster of Magic from the Wizengamot. I am hereby putting the following under legal scrutiny: all on going legislation involving the office currently under consideration and all legislation passed inside the last 36 months. As my investigation continues that timeframe may be extended."

Dumbledore nodded "Very well. The Wizengamot acknowledges the investigation into the Office of the Minster for Magic. All members of the office are suspended from the Wizengamot and all ministry duties effective immediately are to be put under strict probationary status and subject to scrutiny of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement until further notice. Madam Bones will be given two months to investigate the Minister for Magic and the Office for the Minister of Magic at which point the Wizengamot shall meet and discuss whether any action should be taken against the accused or whether more time is required for the investigation. In addition sitting members Lucius Malfoy and Thornton Nott are to be suspended from the Wizengamot and their continued status as sitting members shall be determined following any criminal proceedings against them. Madam Bones do you have anything further to add?"

"Yes. In response to threats to our national security I request the Wizengamot declare a state of emergency and call for an immediate meeting formation of war council."

"Seconded." Shouted Augusta Longbottom. Several other members stood up shouting their support. Others were sweating. It was more than likely Madam Bones investigation would extend to other departments and many people would find themselves either sacked or in Azkaban.

"In my capacity as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot I am hereby declaring a state of emergency. All department heads are to meet in the Wizengamot administration office, bar those who have been suspended." Said Dumbledore. He was going to miss the leaving feast.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Lucius Malfoy noticed the Law Officers beckoning him over from his seat. He also noticed Nott had surrendered himself. Malfoy knew that any salvation he hoped to have resided with the Dark Lord. Without the Minster to protect him Bones would force him to take Veritaserum. He himself might face a Dementor's Kiss if certain facts became known. Unlike Nott though he was not going to come quietly… or at all.

There was a loud crack as Malfoy surreptitiously turned his own belt into a Portkey and escaped Ministry custody. By the end of the day Aurors searching for Sirius Black would be out searching for Lucius Malfoy.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Bloody Hell Harry." Said Seamus "You just brought down the government."

"Not yet I haven't." said Harry "Give it another 2 months."

"But war's started." Said Lavender in shock "How are we going to handle a war without a Minister?"

"According to Madam Bones the war council will run the government until the war is over." Said Harry

"Not a minister?" said Ginny

"The minister normally runs the war council." Said Harry "According to Moody the big 4 positions, that is the Minister, the Head of the DMLE, The Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot form the council alongside trusted advisors."

"The only thing is." Said Neville "They haven't replaced Crouch Senior and Fudge has been suspended so it's now all on Bones and Dumbledore. When a new Minister is chosen, he or she will run the council. Same when they choose a new Department Head to replace Crouch."

Ginny paled "Does all this mean that Percy is now on this war council?"

"I doubt it." Said Neville "He is just a personal assistant, quite a good one from what I understand but he is not yet ready to be a Department Head. No they'll probably replace Crouch with some guy who doesn't get caught up in Madam Bones's investigation."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Harry asked Neville

"Gran talks me through it all the time at home." Neville smiled "Some of its bound to get through."

All throughout the Wireless broadcast, Ron and Hermione sat where they could see and hear Harry but they did not draw attention to themselves, despite the fact that Hermione had a ton of questions. Even Ron had more than a couple he'd like to ask but he remained silent. The two of them were going to have to talk with Harry.

"_We are now live in the press area where Alastor Moody has a statement to make in response to today's drama in the Wizengamot."_ Said the announcer on the Wireless.

* * *

Right I don't care if I have to write 30,000 words in order to make it work, Harry is definitely leaving Hogwarts for the Summer Holidays.

**Please review**


	6. a sanctuary for a man his owl and an elf

This Chapter is a little longer than I'd like, but the last one was just dragging on and I forced myself to get to Harry's Birthday in this chapter. Before you read I feel I should clarify something from the last chapter. Madam Bones is bringing down the government using legal means, not political ones. There is no vote required for it and Fudge has not gone yet. It may look like he's not got long but regardless of that he is still there. Madam Bones is conducting an investigation, not presiding over a trial.

Anyway I hope you like this. By the way I'm looking for a beta, not just for this story but for all of my stories. Actually I'm looking for more than one beta because I have over 300,000 words of stories online and I want them all checked over by someone other than myself, also I don't expect any of the people who read this to know a thing about Tales of Symphonia so I'll probably get someone(s) separate to go over those stories. A number of you have complained about mistakes I have made, sorry about those. I have learning difficulties and my grasp of grammar is not as good as it should be for someone my age. If you're interested in being my beta drop me a PM, I'm really only looking for someone to check spelling and Grammar, but I'm not adverse to other peoples opinions.

Enough of that. Please review this story (as I write this) has a whopping 168 reviews. That's an average of 33-34 reviews a chapter. Thank you all for those and keep them coming.

* * *

**Reposted with corrections made. My thanks to Riniko22 for pointing them out for me.**

**Long Live Hedwig  
**

A Sanctuary for a Man, his Owl and an Elf

"_We are now live in the press area where Alastor Moody has a statement to make in response to today's drama in the Wizengamot."_ Said the announcer on the Wireless.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Moody read out to the assembled press.

"I stand before you as the representative of myself, as well as a representative of Harry Potter and the parents of Cedric Diggory.

Last week a young boy was murdered. The Minister used his power and influences to try to hide that fact, not just his parents, but from the legal bodies that are obliged to investigate such crimes. He refused to accept that the great threat that caused horrific suffering for our world 14 years ago was back despite the evidence presented to him. It was therefore the opinion of myself, and my fellow complainants, that this man was not and is not fit to lead our government, especially not in a time of war which is now what we are now facing. Make no mistake Voldemort is back, if Fudge is allowed to remain Minster, he will continue to deny the fact and our world shall suffer greatly from this ignorance. It is our hope that the investigation being conducted by Madam Bones will remove this weak and inept man and replace him with someone capable of leading us through this war. That way, perhaps the sacrifice made by Cedric Diggory will not have been in vain."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

While Moody's voice echoed in the background, Harry talked to Ginny and Neville.

"Will today's events mean Dumbledore won't be back early tonight?" Harry asked Neville

"If my understanding of a War Council is even half correct then I think he and Madam Bones are going to be stuck at the Ministry all night. He might make it back for breakfast, why?"

"I'll meet you both at the leaving feast." Said Harry "I have one more errand to run before I leave this place."

Harry rushed up to his dormitory, no one else saw him go. When he got there he found Hedwig waiting for him.

"Hey girl. I have a very important job for you. Do you think you can fly away and stay away from me and all other wizards until I get to my Grandparent's House?"

Hedwig blinked in understanding.

"Thanks girl. Come on we need to go to our special place."

His plan in mind, Harry looked out the Marauders Map. It confirmed that most of the students were in their House dormitories and it also confirmed that the guests from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were in there forms of transport. Judging by the way everyone seemed to be gathered together, both Hogwartian and Foreign students seemed to be listening to the Wireless. Moody's statement was short so Harry knew that the students would all be heading to the Leaving Feast soon. Either way it didn't matter. In the company of his faithful companion he flew on his Firebolt under his father's cloak and returned to the area where he had hidden the Yew Wand.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Harry lifted the rock off of the ground and moved it out of the way. A digging charm and a summoning charm later, the badly Transfigured box was in Harry's possession.

He retrieved the wand from it, not failing to notice how familiar the stick felt to him, nor did he notice how uneasy it made him feel. He wrapped the wand in a scarf and tied it up using a ribbon, having brought both materials with him from his dorm. All that remained was to entrust the wand to his faithful companion.

"I really hate to put pressure on you, but that wand is very important and half the Wizarding World will probably soon be fighting over it." Said Harry "Good luck."

He tied the wand to her leg, stoked her feathers, and then he launched her into the air. Hedwig flew in the opposite direction of the castle, perhaps sensing Harry's anticipation. She and her wizard would meet again the following night. Harry left on broom and under cloak to join the leaving feast.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Ginny and Neville were heading to the Gryffindor table when she saw him. After her talk with Harry she decided she needed to do this, to her surprise she found it easier than she thought.

"Michael, can we talk?"

Michael Corner turned to the girl he'd been dating since the Yule Ball, he saw the unhappy expression on her face and knew what it meant.

"Sure." Said the boy, he turned to his friends "I'll be a few minutes."

Ginny and Michael found an alcove to talk in.

"Michael I'm sorry but… It has been great with you but…"

"You want to break up." Said Michael, it was not a question.

"I… I'm sorry." Said Ginny

"No it's alright." Said Michael, though Ginny could still sense he wasn't entirely happy with her.

"I started dating you because…"

"You couldn't have Harry." Said Michael "I knew that, I also knew that if you ever got a chance with him, you'd drop me as soon as possible."

Ginny looked shocked "That's not… I mean… there might not be a chance…"

"Might not be a chance is still a chance." Said Michael "Do you have a chance with him?"

"Maybe." Said Ginny

"Maybe? You either do or you don't."

"I'm sorry Michael I'm still coming to terms with this. But I can't pursue this relationship any further. It feels like I'm using you." Said Ginny

"For the record I don't mind." Said Michael, not looking at her face.

Ginny's eyes narrowed "Well I do."

"Must be a girl thing." Said Michael nonchalantly

"Michael…"

"Ginny its ok I understand, you don't have to feel bad."

Ginny couldn't really say anything. Michael opened his arms, Ginny allowed him to hug her.

"I'd never have cheated on you Ginny." Said Michael "But I'm not looking for long term commitment, I'm only fifteen. After everything that's happened since last week, things are changing aren't they?"

"Yes." Said Ginny

"I always thought Harry put his own name in the Goblet until he came back with Cedric's body, I never mentioned it but I did. I don't know what use I can be but I will help you and Harry with this if I can. If he's proved anything, he can fight this."

Ginny sighed "None of us know what we're doing."

"You're learning." Said Michael "I will probably have to learn to, so will many others."

Ginny giggled lightly "You Ravenclaws. Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"I am." Said Michael "Thank you for doing this now. I would hate for you to do it first day back or simply send a short letter over the holidays."

Ginny and Michael went their separate ways.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

When Harry entered the hall, he largely expected that he would be the subject of curious looks. He determinably ignored them and sat down at the Gryffindor table between Ginny and Neville. This was the first time Harry had been to the Hogwarts dining area since before the final task.

Professor McGonagall stood up "Professor Dumbledore is unable to attend Hogwarts as he has duties with the Wizengamot at this time, therefore I shall speak in his place.

The end of this year has been marked with a significant change, in both our lives and in our world. Today we acknowledge the loss of an intelligent, brave, kind and caring student. The loss of a great friend to many of us here today. Cedric Diggory was entered into this tournament and completed the trials with great skill and use of magic. He was lost to us, not through the trials of this tournament, but through those who sought to use it to commit horrific crimes against us. The manner, in which he was taken from us, makes it all the more hurtful to all of those who cared for him. Cedric had an impact on many people here, he was a bright student, and always a kind hearted person, who will be missed by all of us."

McGonagall lifted her goblet.

"Too Cedric Diggory."

"Cedric Diggory." Came a murmur of voices from all round the hall. Not a single Hufflepuff failed to say the name of their housemate.

"The manner in which he was taken from us is being investigated by those in authority. Let us hold faith that his family will receive justice. It also seems that with his passing we are entering a new and difficult period in our history. A period in which Mr Diggory will no doubt be immortalised as the first victim. But to those of you who knew him, those of you who were his friend. When people ask you what kind of person he was, you tell them about the boy you knew. Speak of all the good times you had with him, talk about your happy experiences with him. Remember a boy who was, intelligent, caring and a good friend to all."

After the feast Harry found himself accosted by a number of Hufflepuffs who thanked him for everything he'd done. It was quite clear that had Harry not intervened, Cedric's death would have been brushed off as some kind of accident. The Minister was still claiming such a thing but with the DMLE investigation and the accusations that had been broadcast live on air, no one was willing to trust Fudge. The fact that Nott had been captured and Malfoy ran away in the manner that he did, reinforced the accusation that Voldemort was back.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Well aware that he probably wouldn't get another chance, Harry accosted the Twins outside Gryffindor Tower in an empty classroom.

"I want you to take this." Said Harry handing over the Triwizard winnings.

"What?" said Fred "Harry we can't…"

"Consider this an investment." Said Harry "War is coming so we're all going to need you two to give us our laughs."

"But…" said George

"The other thing is, I've seen what your stuff can do, can you also try and make items that can be used to help us fight this war?"

Fred and George looked at each other. It seemed they were having some silent twin telepathy conversation.

"We might have one or two idea's." said Fred

"But Harry this is a lot of money. Mum…" said George

"Doesn't need to know." Said Harry interrupting him "Listen I'm going to disappear tomorrow but I will be back. There are things that I need to do and she is probably going to be distracted by my disappearance. I suggest you use that to start experimenting. Make sure you hide what make from her. You can consider this a financial investment."

The twin pulled a look of acceptance, and Harry used that opportunity to say "Great, thanks guys have a good summer." and walked off before they could change their minds argue him to take the money back.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Harry this is Luna Lovegood. Luna this is Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom." Said Ginny the next day. Students were queuing up to get into carriages to reach the Hogwarts Express.

"Hello." Said Harry "Thank you for helping me."

"That's quite alright." Said Luna "It will be nice to have some more company on the way home, normally I just have Ginny."

"You are ok with what we're doing?" said Harry

"Oh yes. Ginny said you had something very important and you need people to be able to cover for you. After this year it is clear to me that you are going to need a lot of help. I will do what I can."

"Thanks Luna." Said Harry

They entered a carriage and rode in relative silence. But when they got to the platform Harry was approached by Ron and Hermione. This was a little strange, as they had been avoiding him since there last talk.

"Harry can we have a word?" said Hermione

Harry sighed "I think we'd better." He turned to Ginny "Save me a seat."

Harry joined the two of them in a compartment, which Ron and Hermione claimed by putting their luggage up on the rack. They looked at Harry expecting to do the same, he didn't.

"Where's Hedwig?" asked Hermione noticing the empty cage.

"Running an errand." Said Harry

"What sort of errand." Said Ron

"Guy's get to the point." Said Harry "What do you want?"

"Harry. You need to get the wand back to You-Know-Who." Said Ron

Harry looked at Ron as if he was an idiot, "You don't seriously believe that do you?"

Ron's change in expression gave him away.

"I thought not." Said Harry

"Look Harry this is ridiculous, you have no reason not to trust Dumbledore." Said Hermione

"I have every reason." Said Harry angrily "Dumbledore knew that a Dementor's Kiss on Sirius would be illegal yet did nothing to cancel it. He also had the authority to help him last year but forced him to continue being a fugitive. Dumbledore's been manipulating and preparing me to fight Voldemort but he won't tell me why Voldemort wants to kill me."

"He obviously wants revenge for when you defeated him as a baby." Said Ron

"But he came looking for me specifically before my parents died. Dumbledore admits that he killed my parents to get to me, but he won't tell me why."

"Harry maybe he doesn't know." Said Hermione

"He does know, he told me so and deliberately refused to expand further on that."

"Harry you need to get the wand to Dumbledore." Said Hermione, her voice was desperate.

"No I don't and I don't think you want that wand back with Dumbledore." Said Harry

Hermione looked flustered "I… do… it's for the best."

"You're lying." Said Harry, seeing through her mask.

"Harry if Voldemort's anger is not quelled he will become unpredictable and the unpredictable are harder to anticipate." Said Hermione

Harry raised an eyebrow at what she just said, it was completely out of character, then he realised why "Hermione if you're going to lie to me, at least use your own words. Don't quote direct from Dumbledore."

Hermione and Ron both looked taken aback, that had been directly quoted from the Headmaster.

Harry stood up "Look I can't tell you what to do. The two of you need to think for yourselves. It's clear to me Dumbledore is manipulating you both."

"So you still don't trust us." Said Ron

"I trust you both, but not with Dumbledore. Until I'm sure you won't betray my trust I can't tell you my secret." Said Harry, he began to move.

"Harry wait." Said Ron "What…"

"I need you both to decide for yourselves, what you think is best and I need it to be your opinion without Dumbledore's say over it. Because if anyone else made these decisions neither of you would be so unwilling to see my point of view. I also need you to do something very difficult."

"Harry what are you…" said Hermione

"I need you both to confront your feelings for one another." Said Harry

Ron and Hermione turned red, looked at each other and then decisively looked anywhere but at each other.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about." Said Harry "We're about to go to war, if I am to trust you, I need you both to be able to keep any secrets I tell you including Dumbledore and I also need to be sure both of you have your feelings for one another settled. Whether that means you both start dating or you just remain friends is your decision. But I need you both to acknowledge to one another that you might like one another in a more than friendly way."

Harry turned to go. He had just opened the door when Hermione stopped him.

"Harry wait…"

"What is it?" said Harry

"Uh…" said Hermione

"Um…" said Ron

"Mr Potter I am here to inspect your trunk." Came a voice.

Harry had been expecting it, but never in this manner. He turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing before him.

He turned back to Ron and Hermione "I don't believe you two. YOU BROUGHT ME HERE, JUST SO THE HEADMASTER COULD SEARCH MY STUFF?"

"Harry please…" said Hermione

"Now Mr Potter." Said Dumbledore sternly.

Harry glared at the old man "Get lost." He said and defiantly dragged his trunk away

Dumbledore was taken aback for a second. "Mr Potter."

Harry ignored him and kept on going.

"Mr Potter."

"The wand isn't here Professor." Said Harry, turning to face him "And discounting Voldemort and all his supporters you're the last person I'd give it to."

Dumbledore frowned "Where is it Harry."

"That's Mr Potter to you." Said Harry, he continued dragging his trunk away.

"_Legilimens!_" incanted Dumbledore after drawing his wand.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Like his Potions Master, Dumbledore found himself entering Harry's old Primary School and like Snape he was faced with a cannon and cannonball.

Dumbledore formed a brick wall in front of himself, blocking the cannonball which bounced off and disappeared into thin air "You have incredible Occlumency Mr Potter but it will take a little more than that to stop me."

"Only a little more," Came Harry's voice over a loudspeaker "How disappointing."

Suddenly six more cannons, three on either side of the first formed a crescent moon shape around the Headmaster and began rapidly firing their projectiles.

Dumbledore strengthened his brick wall but there was only so much punishment it could take and it took all of Dumbledore's willpower to keep it properly strengthened. He didn't notice Harry sneak into the reception area nor did he notice what he threw until it was too late.

The Grenade landed directly between Dumbledore's feet and the brick wall and blew him back. The Cannonballs overwhelmed the wall and Dumbledore found himself retreating from Harry's mental defences.

**ORALCE2PHOENIX**

Dumbledore was completely stunned. He knew Harry was incredibly talented but he had never had any Occlumency training Dumbledore's mind was struggling to comprehend what had just happened.

Unfortunately that gave him no time to register what happened next.

WHAM!

Harry punched Dumbledore in his gut. The Headmaster staggered back and fell on his backside. Harry was breathing in and out rather rapidly.

"Harry." Said Hermione "I can't believe…"

"Shut up." Shouted Harry "You're supposed to be my friends and you set me up like that? And you wonder why I won't trust you."

Harry aggressively forced his trunk into Hermione, causing her to fall back against Ron.

"Here check my stupid trunk. You can come and find me when you're done." Said Harry he walked of not taking note of the audience he'd acquired.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry was absolutely fuming. He was so cross that when he got to the compartment he was sharing with the others, he slammed the door shut causing the glass to break, and sat down next to Neville without paying the debris a second glance.

"Neville swap seats." Said Ginny

Neville was a little scared of Harry. The obvious anger emanating from him was making his dorm mate feel more than a little uncomfortable and all to glad to swap with Ginny.

While Luna incanted the charm to repair the broken glass, Ginny took Harry's clenched fists in her hands and rubbed her thumbs against his knuckles and across the back of his hands. After a minute she moved her hand further up his arms, past the elbows, and began massaging them with her fingers.

Throughout this process Harry felt most of his anger either leave him or retreat back to the point within himself he had been keeping it all week.

Ginny must have sensed she was having an effect, because she pulled Harry into a light hug and forced his head to rest on her shoulder. After a few minutes the silence in the compartment was broken.

"It seems you're feeling better now Harry." Said Luna "You really shouldn't bottle your anger up like that, it comes out one way or another."

Harry smiled "Thanks Luna, but I have a lot of anger right now, the plan is to let it out later when no one is around to get hurt by it."

"That is probably wise, just make sure you don't hang onto it too long or you'll lose yourself." Said Luna

"I will. Thanks Ginny." Said Harry

"That's alright, want to tell us what got you so ballistic?"

When Harry had finished they were all showing signs of anger.

"But you punched him?" said Neville "You punched Albus Dumbledore?"

"What goes around comes around." Said Harry

"But your trunk, could they find the wand?" said Ginny

"They won't it's not in there." Said Harry "I sent it on ahead."

Suddenly the compartment door opened revealing Ernie MacMillan and Susan Bones.

"Um Professor Dumbledore asked us to give this to you." Said Ernie indicating Harry's trunk "And to say that when you get back to school you have a month of detentions for assaulting a member of staff."

"Thanks." Said Harry taking his trunk and putting it on the rack with the others.

Ernie and Susan still stood there.

"Something we can help you with?" Ginny asked them.

"Harry did you really punch Dumbledore?" said Susan

"I assume that is what the detentions are for." Said Harry

"A bit rich of him." Said Neville "He used the spell on you."

"What is that spell?" said Ernie "I've never heard of it before, it didn't seem to do anything."

"It's a mind reading spell." Said Harry "I'm keeping a secret from Dumbledore and he doesn't like that."

"What?" said Susan "He shouldn't be allowed to do that."

"Yeah well someone must have forgotten to tell him." Said Harry "Doesn't matter, he couldn't get in."

Ernie and Susan didn't know what to make of what Harry had just claimed. Susan barely knew mind-reading charms existed, she would be talking with her Aunt about this the next time she saw her.

"Look Harry, thanks for what you did for Cedric." Said Ernie "I guess I never learned from my mistake in Second year, if you're going to fight this war I'll help in any way I can."

"My Aunt is helping you so there is no way I won't do the same." Said Susan "Just let us know when you need us."

"Thanks guys." Said Harry

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry checked through his trunk and was relieved to find nothing missing. The way Dumbledore was acting he half expected him to take his Firebolt. Since leaving the hospital wing Harry had carried his invisibility cloak with him everywhere and he had entrusted the files he copied from the archives to Ginny so either way, they were both safe.

"I guess I can return these to you." Said Ginny handing back the files.

"What are those?" said Neville

"School records for one Tom Marvolo Riddle." Said Harry "I need to know as much as I can about Voldemort in order to defeat him."

Neville flinched at Voldemort's name "What does this Tom Marvolo Riddle have to do with him?"

"There one in the same." Said Harry. He then explained the anagram.

"So his real name is just Tom?" said Neville "I suppose the Dark Lord Tom Riddle doesn't have the same ring to it."

"That's partly it." Said Harry "Though there is also the fact that Riddle isn't a Wizarding name, it's Muggle. He wanted to change it into something else. Voldemort is peculiar but it's not something one would associate with the Muggle world."

"Is Voldemort Muggleborn?" asked Luna

"Not exactly." Said Harry "His mother was a witch, but he his father was a Muggle and he grew up in a Muggle orphanage in London."

Luna's eye showed a sudden interest. "Would you mind if I told my father this?"

"Uh… no tell anyone you want. Why your father?" said Harry

"He produces a magazine called the Quibbler." Said Luna

"Oh?" said Harry "Well I'd be cautious about publishing this little bit of information. It could provoke reprisals from his supporters."

"That is true?" said Luna

"Maybe you could get Gringotts to upgrade your wards like Harry is doing?" said Ginny "Though it doesn't sound very cheap."

"That's alright." Said Luna "My Daddy knows some skilled wizards that can help us erect some wards. There is one who wrote an article on Crumple-Horned Snorkacks who is quite apt at a Fidelius Charm. There is another who is investigating the Rotfang Conspiracy who knows how to create protective enchantments and bind them into rune stones. We'll be fine."

Harry tried to process what Luna was saying and looked to Ginny.

"Luna and the Quibbler believe things that not everyone else does." Said Ginny "You don't have to believe them yourself, just accept that she does."

"That has always been mine and Ginny's understanding." Said Luna

"Um… sure, not problem." Said Harry "So you can look after yourselves?"

"I'd imagine so. It all depends on Daddy."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The next few hours passed by with little consequence "I think you guys should go now." Said Neville "We'll be in Kings Cross in just under an hour."

"Alright." Said Harry "Thanks for your help guys. It was nice to meet you Luna."

"It was nice to meet you to Harry. Good luck, hopefully by the next time we meet things will be going in your favour."

Harry nodded to the blond girl. "Dobby!"

The little House-Elf appeared.

"You ready for this Dobby?"

"Yes sir, Dobby has officially resigned from Hogwarts and left. Dobby is now employed by Harry Potter."

"Good. You ready Ginny?"

"I'm ready, let's just hope Mum doesn't find out about this."

Harry and Ginny took Dobby's hands and apparated.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry had prearranged with Goblins to get to a chamber inside Gringotts.

"Mr Potter." Said a well-dressed Goblin "My name is Argrap, we exchanged letters."

"Yes." Said Harry "This is Ginny Weasley she is to be my Secret Keeper, and this is Dobby, he is now under my employment."

"Very good. Miss Weasley, do you understand the nature of this role you shall play?"

"Only I can tell people where Harry stays, but only Harry can dictate who I tell and I can only reveal myself as the Secret Keeper should he approve beforehand."

"That is correct. As I understand your time is short we shall perform he Fidelius first and immediately. Please come this way."

Harry and Ginny were led to a small room where a several goblins were carving symbols into a stone block.

"This is a Rune Stone." Said Argrap "It shall be the catalyst for your defensive wards. Once we are finished we shall bury it under your house. Even if the Rune Stone is destroyed the Fidelius Charm will endure until the master of the house, you Mr Potter, deem its existence no longer necessary. Now Miss Weasley, if you will."

It took ten minutes to forma a Fidelius Charm and bind Harry and Ginny to it.

"Miss Weasley's presence is no longer necessary." Said Argrap "The chamber you entered shall allow your elf companion to transport in and out. Please return here once you see her off Mr Potter."

Harry, Ginny and Dobby returned to the chamber they entered.

"You'd better get back, tell anyone who asks I'm in the toilet or something." Said Harry "Thanks so much for this Ginny it really means a lot."

Ginny smiled "Its ok Harry. I'm dreading what my family will say when they find out, but that won't be for a while and with any luck they'll all be on your side by then. Good luck, I don't know what you're planning but good luck with it. I believe in you, remember you're not alone in this."

Ginny reached out to take Dobby's hand.

"Wait." Harry blurted out before he could stop himself. "_Ah what the hell!_" he thought. He pulled Ginny into himself and kissed her full on the mouth.

When it was over Ginny stood there with an expression of shock, as her mind was trying to work out how to respond to what just happened. Harry signalled Dobby to take her back.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Hello Ginny!" said Luna "I see Harry kissed you."

"What?" said Neville, the look on Ginny's face was still that of complete shock.

"Yeah." Said Ginny sitting down, a smile formed on her face.

Unsure how to approach this subject and no further comment coming from Luna, Neville simply said "No one's been here to look in on Harry or you. Not much longer to go until we get to Kings Cross."

No one did come to the compartment looking for Harry. When the train stopped at the station, the three of them got off.

"I'll see you guys when I see you." Said Ginny

"Yeah, bye Ginny." Said Neville

"Goodbye Ginny, remember I live just over the hill if you want to talk." Said Luna

Ginny smiled, "I might take you up on that Luna."

When Ginny got onto the platform she found her parents, Bill and Percy waiting for everyone.

"Hey Mum, Dad. Hi Bill… Percy what happened to you, you look like you've had your blood drained?"

Percy scowled at his sister but couldn't seem to muster the strength to say anything.

"Don't mind Percy." Said Mr Weasley "He's being overworked. His department is still without a head and with the current emergency…"

Ginny smiled at her brother "Just think of all the good experience you'll be able to brag about to top important ministry officials in years to come."

Percy scowled again but Ginny could tell that he was taking some comfort from that statement.

"Ah there's Fred and George." Said Mrs Weasley "And there's Ron, Hermione and… Ronald where is Harry?"

Ron and Hermione looked very grim, in fact they both looked like they'd been crying.

"I don't know." Grumbled Ron "He wasn't with us."

Before Mrs Weasley could say anything Ginny cut across "He was with me, but he was in a hurry to leave, I think being around so many people was bothering him. He might also be trying to avoid Professor Dumbledore."

"Avoid Professor Dumbledore?" said Mrs Weasley "Why?"

"Can I tell you later, or even tomorrow, it's been a long day. But if you really want to catch up with him I suggest you run through the barrier, his relatives always wait for him over there."

Mrs Weasley couldn't find Harry, to her surprise Professor Dumbledore was in the crowd and he too couldn't find Harry either. Dumbledore decided he would pay a visit to Privet Drive the following day.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Anything else we can do for you while the defensive charms are still being performed Mr Potter?" asked Argrap.

"One or two things actually." Said Harry "Is there a way I can get to Gringotts and withdraw Money quickly, Wizarding or Muggle?"

"Your elf can come here and withdraw on your behalf, banking actions can all be done by owl post. Do you want to draw either currency while you're here?"

"Yes please. Also I understand Goblins have a certain liberalism about bending Magical laws, how about Muggle ones?"

The Goblin looked at Harry inquisitively "What is it you desire Mr Potter."

"I need some Muggle documents processed and for them to indicate that my age to is at least 18. I'm still technically a child in the both worlds but I need to operate as an adult in the Muggle world. I have my birth certificate, could Gringotts adjust my D.O.B so that I'm 18 and get me a Muggle passport?"

"We can do that for you. Anything else?"

"Can Gringotts make Muggle travel arrangements?"

"We can?"

"Not today but soon I'll need to arrange a trip."

Harry and Argrap spent a fair few hours discussing things and made a trip to Harry's Trust Vault so he could get the cash he needed. He got a stipend of both magical and non-magical currencies and after a while the Rune Stone was ready and it was time to leave.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry, Dobby, Argrap and the Goblins who had worked on the stone arrived outside a large mansion in Cumberland.

"Whoa? I thought it would be a simple house?" said Harry

Argrap grinned "Wizards do not have a habit of living in small places. With magic, it doesn't cost a lot to maintain a place like this. If you wish to continue obeying the underage restriction law, your faithful friend here can deal with all those troubles." He indicated Dobby "But rest assured the wards will hide any magic you personally perform from the Ministry.

The other Goblins began muttering incantations under their breaths and the rune stone began to glow red. After a few more incantations it flung itself into the earth before them. A few seconds later, the mansion looked considerably different. Harry couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt as he looked at the building, he was the only one who could see it.

"It is done." Said Argrap, he handed Harry a sheet of parchment "Your property is now a complete sanctuary. There is a petrol station at the end of the path this path, it is the nearest dwelling to your property. It was a distinct pleasure doing business with you Harry Potter. We shall take our leave now."

The Goblin group vanished in what Harry assumed was their own variant of apparation.

Harry and Dobby had just crossed the threshold of the wards onto the path leading up to the mansion when they heard a hoot.

"Hedwig." Said Harry happily. He held out an arm for her to land on. Harry was thrilled to notice that the wand that he entrusted her with was still there. "We did it girl. We did it Dobby."

Harry was now completely beyond Dumbledore's influence, at least for now. This place was a sanctuary to him but in his new fight against Voldemort, he would have to leave.

"Well I guess it all starts with a boy, his owl and his House-Elven friend. I guess we'd best see our new home, right Dobby?"

Dobby for his part was thrilled Harry had referred to him as 'friend'. The three of them went inside and Hedwig immediately took flight and began her own exploration of the property.

Straight in front of Harry was the Staircase leading up to the First Floor on his left was a ballroom, on his right was the door to the lounge. Harry walked past the stairs and the downstairs toilet. He then found one door leading to the kitchen, which Dobby immediately began fussing over and another door leading to what Hermione would spend the rest of her days in if she could, the Potter Family Library was absolutely huge, about 2/3 the size of the Hogwarts Library. Harry was relieved to find this particular asset, he still didn't know much about Soul Avatars and he hoped that the answer might be in one of these books.

Harry entered the kitchen and found Dobby checking over the equipment.

"How is everything Dobby?"

"I has not yet finished checking, but there are several items that should probably be replaced, also there is no food in this house. Dobby just checked the basement." He indicated a set of stairs leading down. Harry went down and observed that there was a large store area, which could hold enough food to feed a hundred people for months.

"I guess we need to get food." Said Harry. He looked at the parchment noticing it was a map of the local area. Though his House was no longer marked on the map, probably due to an unplotable charm, Harry could easily see where the petrol station Argrap mentioned was. It was on route to a nearby village and judging by the size of it there was bound to be somewhere he could get a takeaway.

Harry and Dobby returned to the kitchen and Harry discovered that there was another door that led to the dining room, which in turn had a dining table about half as long as one of the House tables in Hogwarts. One could easily feed about fifty people with this one table and Dobby informed him that more tables could easily be put up in here. Harry discovered that another door lead to the other side of the ballroom and it occurred to him that this would be an ideal place to practice duelling or maybe dancing, Merlin forbid.

When he went upstairs, he discovered the First Floor was one long corridor filled with bedrooms. Harry managed to count, one bathroom, three shower rooms, as well as a total of twelve rooms with at least one bed in them and six others that were either empty or contained other stuff that could be replaced with one or more bed. One room looked like it had once been a study, another had a box with children's toys and looked like it was once upon a time a playroom, the others were largely empty save for a random chair, table or box full of candles.

There was one more floor. Harry took the stairs up to discover a large attic room which seemed to be, at one point, a Potions lab. There was now nothing but tables, a few stools, access to water and gas and a few rusty cauldrons that would need thrown out. Harry was completely rubbish at Potions, but if he could get Hermione or someone else to stay with him, then they could probably make use of the facilities.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry made his way from the house to the village. He found the petrol station easily enough, in an emergency he could get basic snack food from there and they probably sold certain things he would need regularly like milk and maybe eggs to.

When he arrived in the village there were not many shops: a Newsagent, a Co-op, a bakery, butchers, a book shop and a shoe and clothes shop. It was late in the evening and everything except the Co-op was shut due to the late hour.

With little choice Harry went into the Co-op, grabbed a basket and filled it with soup, milk, cereal, bacon, egg, basic toiletries and various other things.

"Do you sell matches?" Harry asked the girl at the till

She regarded him "Do you have ID?"

"Um, no… it's not coming for a few days." Said Harry thinking of his Passport

"Sorry, you need to be 16 to buy it and you don't look it." She said

Harry managed not to blush, he wasn't 16 yet. "Never mind, I'll do without for a few days, I'll just take these."

The girl gave him a sympathetic look, turned her head to look around and make sure no one else was there "What the heck, I can give you matches, if it were cigarette that would be another thing…"

"No thanks." Said Harry "No idea why anyone likes them personally, I think they make you stink."

The girl giggled, she was only about 16 or 17 herself. "I've not seen you round here before?"

"I just moved in, not two hours ago." said Harry "My home is completely empty, no food and only some decaying kitchenware. By the way there isn't anything resembling a takeaway here?"

"Yes, there is a chip shop just round the corner, and a Chinese just next door to it." She said "I would not recommend the burgers at the chip shop, but everything else is good."

Harry smiled "I've never had Chinese before, I'll try that." In truth he'd never been to a chip shop before either but he imagined it couldn't be that different from some meals he'd had since he started Hogwarts.

The girl nodded "Their BBQ spare ribs are really good. That's £15.87 by the way."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Half an Hour later Harry had to conclude that their BBQ ribs were really good, Dobby tried one, barely avoided spitting it out and couldn't eat any more though. But he did really like the duck. Harry was not sure what he'd like and the people at the Chinese had recommended several of their dishes. One of the other customers actually suggested that he get about a dozen different boxes of stuff after assuring him that the boxes could be frozen then easily reheated. Harry had cash to spend and this food would probably feed him several meals so he decided to do just that.

Between them, Harry and Dobby managed to classify something as edible Harry thought that Hedwig liked pork fired rice until it became clear she was eating the pork strips and leaving the rice.

Dobby used his magic to start the clean-up operations and Harry dragged his trunk upstairs in order to find a bedroom, only to find that Hedwig thought he should take two doors to the left of the stairs. Harry had to admit it was a good choice. Out of all the rooms it was one of the few that had a desk and a wardrobe. Harry decided right then and there to do something he had not done at either Hogwarts or Privet Drive. He unpacked his stuff. This House was now his home.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good day. It started out well, he had a nice calm and relaxing breakfast with the staff that had yet to leave Hogwarts for their summer plans. But things went downhill pretty quickly. Despite what had happened at the last Wizengamot meeting, Fudge and his followers were still clinging onto power with their fingernails thoroughly dug in and they would not budge. The good news was now that the Office of the Minister was under investigation every memo, every decision and order made in that office from cutting the Health budget to ordering a new ink pot for Delores Umbridge was being heavily scrutinized by a special team of senior Law Officers, who themselves were being led by Madam Bones.

Fudge was still causing problems, he had unsuccessfully tried to issue an order for the newly formed war council to disband and tried to block every order it made. None of them had been stopped yet but the decision to approve promotion of werewolf rights had been forcibly shelved after Fudge gained enough support from the Wizengamot to stall the procedure.

Additionally Madam Bones had confiscated and destroyed a sheet of parchment pardoning Lucius Malfoy of all crimes he was accused of and offering him 10,000 Galleons in compensation to be taken out of the DMLE's budget.

Thankfully progress was being made. Nott had confessed to his involvement in the Death Eaters in exchange for granting his family asylum and two more Death Eaters had been arrested.

Unfortunately Voldemort's forces were already going underground. Malfoy Manor was now hidden by a series of complex and highly effective concealment and protective enchantments and the Ministry's best could not break through the wards.

The meeting to deal with these problem's lasted all morning, When Dumbledore arrived back at Hogwarts for a late lunch he found the elderly owl Errol had delivered him a howler from Mrs Weasley, who was far from happy to learn that he, Albus Dumbledore, had performed Legilimancy on Harry. She was also unhappy that he had used Ron and Hermione to set Harry up, damaging their friendship in a manner that might never be repaired.

But the Howler, the morning exhaustion at the Ministry; was nothing compared to what he faced when he got to Privet Drive.

"Petunia what do you mean Harry isn't here." Said Dumbledore in shock.

"You know damn well he isn't here." Said Petunia angrily. "I got your letter and posted the documents that you wanted."

"What letter?" demanded Dumbledore.

"This letter." Said Vernon carefully lifting a sheet of parchment off the dresser in the living room.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Dursley_

_Do to serious recent circumstances, I am afraid that your nephew Harry is going to have to be relocated to a more secure summer accommodation. You should not be afraid for your own safety, provided Harry does not return to your residences, you should not have unwelcome attention from our world drawn to your premises. It is with your security and wellbeing in mind that I kindly request that you place Harry's birth certificate; along with any other pertinent documents such as any passport, bank account letters, national insurance card, or any other items that may fall into that category and please return them in the envelope provided._

_I would greatly appreciate the expediency of this request as the sooner we have Harry's birth certificate, the sooner we can make alternative arrangements for his safety. There is of course no need to point out that you will not need to pick Harry up from Kings Cross on Saturday 1__st__ July._

_I am yours most sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"I did not send this." Said Dumbledore "This is not my signature."

"Well how were we supposed to know that." Said Vernon impatiently. He though he would never have to bother with the magical world again then this freaky looking old man showed up in full view of the neighbours.

"We assumed that you were acting on the boys behalf, after all it was his owl that brought the letter and the returning envelope." Said Petunia

Dumbledore's eyes widened "Harry's owl? What did you send back?"

"Just his birth certificate." Said Petunia "He doesn't have anything else."

Albus Dumbledore was shocked. Later that evening he realised that Harry, in the week after the Third Task, had been very busy. He had pressed criminal charges against the Minster, conspired to leave the protective sanctuary that had been created for him and successfully hidden the Yew Wand from both himself and Snape. What else had he done?

The question Dumbledore needed to answer right now was where was Harry? If Harry didn't return to Privet Drive within a year of having left it, then the blood wards would collapse and there would be nothing Dumbledore could do to save them. The one advantage was that regardless of whether or not the wards remained at Privet Drive, by tying himself to Harry, Voldemort had ensured that Lily Potter's sacrificial protection lived on.

Harry Potter must be found and returned to the Dursley's immediately. He had to have gone to one of his friends' houses, there was nowhere else.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry was having a very interesting time. The morning after he first arrived at Potter Manor, he had allowed his grief, anger and frustration that he'd built up both at and since the Third task to flow out. There were tears, apoplectic rants and a fist sized hole in the wall. Dobby completely understood Harry's frustrations but still made sure he ate his three meals that day and healed his hand and fixed the hole with his magic.

The second day Harry felt much better and decided to investigate the possibility of replacing much of the kitchenware. Additionally Gringotts demonstrated a skill that the Muggle Home Office lacked, expediency. Harry's passport arrived that morning, it indicated he'd turned eighteen the previous April, so he would be able to use it as ID to buy kitchen knives.

From his new friend at the Co-op, Harry learned that there was a regular bus service to Carlisle, the nearest city, so while he went to get his wears he gave Dobby some Wizarding money and instructions to buy some books from Flourish and Blotts.

"Get anything you think that can help me." Said Harry "And don't let people push you around. You're a paying customer and a free elf and let them know it if you have to."

Harry thought Hermione was daft to come up with something like S.P.E.W, but if he ever came across an elf that wanted to be free, he would help it in any way he could.

After Harry got the bus back from Carlisle, he was trying to decide what to do with the rest of his time when he suddenly realised that he had never had so much freedom in all his life. When Harry grew up at the Dursley's there was school, cupboard and occasional trips to either the park or Mrs Figg's house. When he started Hogwarts the restrictions greatly lessened but they were still there. Harry had never been able to branch out, as the saying goes. He had never been on holiday or on any significant day trips. He was always answerable to some authority figure, be it a teacher, a Dursley, a Weasley or in the case of the last week in the summer before Third Year the Minister. Harry had gained a control of his life that he never had before.

"Dobby found some books that he thinks could help Harry Potter sir." Said the elf when Harry came into the lounge.

"Thanks." Harry pulled out the books. They were exactly what he was looking for, Dobby had even picked up a Muggle book, which would be useful for cross-referencing.

Harry spent his time reading the books Dobby had brought for him and soon had a rough idea of where he was going for his little trip.

He cast his mind back to what Voldemort had said in the Graveyard about possessing animals and how it dramatically shortened their lifespan. Harry realised he could use that to narrow things down even further. He had Hedwig take a letter to the Goblins asking about getting more information.

It was a few day before he got a reply, Gringotts said they had access to the information he needed but that it would cost 80 galleons to correlate.

Harry had just sent Hedwig off say he agreed with the price when an official looking owl showed up.

_Mr Potter, please contact me at the earliest possible convenience._

_Madam Bones_

Harry frowned at that letter, what was so urgent. He looked at the clock in the lounge: four o'clock. She should still be in her office at the ministry.

The Goblins explained that Harry's floo could not be accessed from the outside without permission from the secret keeper, but that he could call anywhere without risking himself in the process.

Harry took a handful of powder that Dobby had recently bought and called out "DMLE head's office." Threw the powder in the fire and stuck his head in.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry's head emerged in what was apparently Madam Bones' office at the Minister. He saw that she was having a meeting with Dumbledore and about half a dozen others.

"Mr Potter." She said looking to the fire. Everyone turned.

"Harry!" said Dumbledore

"Sorry Madam Bones I didn't know you were busy, your letter said you wanted to speak as soon as possible. I'll call back tomorrow, is nine ok?"

"Now is fine Mr Potter." Said Madam Bones "Where are you?"

"I'm sorry Madam Bones I don't trust everyone in your company. In fact I've never met most of them. Nine o'clock?"

Madam Bones sighed "Very well it will be just you and me. Since you have a floo connection you can call me tomorrow at that time."

"Ok see you tomorrow." Said Harry

"Harry please." Said Dumbledore, but it was too late. Harry's head retreated to his sanctuary.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

That evening Harry spent much of his time in the library. Using matches he lit a fresh candle, he was pretty sure that he could get away with using magic under the Fidelius Charm but he didn't want to risk it. There were those at the ministry who were out to get him after recent events, Harry was not going to give them any ammunition. Besides, using magic seemed to detach a lot of Wizards from reality and Dobby was taking care of all the magical needs of the house.

Despite extensive searching Harry had not been able to find a book yet on the Soul Avatars. He did however find a book that stated that much of the magic involving one's soul was amongst the darkest in Wizarding knowledge. But it said nothing of fragmenting ones soul or using objects as Avatars.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Now Mr Potter?" said Madam Bones "Can you tell me where you are?"

"I'm in a sanctuary under a Fidelius Charm, I am not the secret keeper, so I'm afraid that will have to do." Said Harry

"Why aren't you at your Aunt and Uncles house?"

"I don't feel safe there. To the best of my knowledge there is nothing there to protect me from Voldemort or his followers and in addition any protections there are probably Dumbledore's and I don't trust him so therefore I don't trust his protections."

"Mr Potter who is with you. You are underaged and cannot be on your own." Said Madam Bones

"I beg to differ." Said Harry "The only people here are my owl and a house-elf under my employment. I will not return to my relatives nor will I voluntarily stay with anyone I think is too close to Dumbledore. The only people I can trust are either too young or wanted for crimes they didn't commit so from my point of view this is the best option."

"Mr Potter I'm cannot condone a Minor living on his own." Said Madam Bones

"Then don't. Make it clear to anyone you ask that you're opposed to it but there is nothing you can do about it. For the first time in my life I have freedom, and I'm not giving it up for anything. I will fight to protect it, law be damned if necessary. Now am I going to have to consider you an enemy?"

Madam Bones looked thoroughly irritated "As you are under threat from a great many people, I will tolerate your living circumstances for now. But please be aware that I oppose them."

"Like I said I don't expect you to like this, but can you accept it?" said Harry

"I can. But I will be looking for alternative people to place you with."

"Get my godfather declared innocent and it'll solve both our problems."

Madam Bones looked suddenly troubled "I'm afraid progress on that front is a little slow. For reasons he won't explain to me, Professor Dumbledore is resisted all my attempts to get your Godfather put on trial."

"WHAT?" said Harry

"He says that it would complicate things beyond his control…"

"Screw his control, this is none of his business." Said Harry "Is there any way to speed this up?"

"Well if I received a written request signed by Mr Black. I can use that and my own power to force through a criminal trial."

Harry nodded "I'll get him a message, but he is deep in Dumbledore's web, it may take some time for me to get it to him."

Madam Bones nodded "Alright."

"So how goes the progress on the Fudge front." Said Harry

"He is quite desperate. In my professional opinion he doesn't stand a chance, but he is fighting to hold on with everything he's got. Speaking of which Mr Potter, the sooner you can come in and present your evidence the better."

"Just send me a time, I'll come." Said Harry "But from my Birthday onwards I'm going to be otherwise occupied."

The DMLE head's eyes narrowed "What are you going to be occupied with?"

"I'll tell you what I can afterwards. If there's anything to tell that is, this might be a wild goose chase but there is a chance it will help me in the fight against Voldemort.

"I'll send your summons, will you be accompanied by anyone else?"

"Yes my house-elven bodyguard." Said Harry

Suddenly Madam Bones' office door burst open and a middle-aged man with tawny hair burst into the office.

"Sorry to interrupt Amelia but Aurors have engaged suspected Death Eaters in Appleby."

"Right." Said Madam Bones springing to action "Send them what aid you can, I'll alert the 3rd response team and arrange for a team of Law Officers to go and help them. Sorry Mr Potter, but I think we've covered everything."

"Good luck." Said Harry, Scrimgeour only just noticed Harry's head retreat into the fire.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry looked out the Radio he bought and, using his wand he switched to the Wizarding Wireless Network in time to get the news on what was happening in Appleby. Apparently it was Death Eaters, about a dozen of them had attacked a Quidditch game and killed 7 people including a Muggleborn Beater for the Appleby Arrows and a law officer assigned for security during the match. One of the Death Eaters was also apprehended. Harry recognised it as a Ravenclaw male who was in Percy's year at school. The journalist on the Radio speculated that this was likely an initiation for new Death Eaters.

But it was the comment at the end that caught Harry's attention "Surely not even Minister Fudge and the Prophet can deny the return of the Death Eater threat now."

"_The Prophet?_" thought Harry, had Rita Skeeter been making up more weird assertions about what was happening. Harry sent Dobby to buy him a copy of the Daily Prophet. To say it was unflattering was an understatement. Harry would not have been surprised if Fudge had written the front page himself.

_**Bones' Continues to Cause Chaos at the Ministry**_

_It has been nearly two weeks since Madam Bones blatantly overstated herself and used baseless accusations from the delusional Boy-Who-Lived and a paranoid and psychologically unstable ex-auror to attempt to discredit the Minister for Magic. It is clear this is a poor attempt by Albus Dumbledore to usurp control of Magical Britain from the legally appointed Minister and the formation of this so-called war council is designed to create Dumbledore's desired replacement for our legally appointed Minister._

The article went on to denounce Madam Bones as a puppet of Dumbledore and to repeat cited sources that Rita Skeeter had used a month ago to declare Harry insane, despite the fact that the sources were denounced as made up. Harry noted that this article was not Rita's usual style. Then he noticed that it was a different journalist altogether. The whole thing was badly written and bursting with inaccuracies. Unfortunately Harry had no idea what press regulation was like in the Wizarding World but the Wireless News Network indicated that this article and others had been in denial about Voldemort's return.

Harry put the Wireless on again later that evening for the six o'clock news, which featured a recorded questions and answers between Fudge and a journalist.

"_Oh course this was not the work of Death Eaters. There have been no Death Eaters since the war ended fourteen years ago. No this was just the work of hooligans."_

"_Minister don't you think the murder of seven people including a Law Officer in the line of duty might suggest more than the act of some mere hooligans?"_

"_Of course, of course. But to say it was Death Eaters? Really that is preposterous, if it was Death Eaters, there would have been a Dark Mark at the scene of crime."_

"_But Minister isn't it entirely possible the Aurors reacted to the attack before any of the assailants could conjure the Dark Mark. The lack of a Dark Mark is not necessarily proof that it wasn't Death Eaters."_

"_Oh come now, there is no need to jump to conclusions. What happened today was terrible but we must not jump to conclusions?"_

"_But Minister is it not also true that one of the assailants was captured and confessed under truth serum to being a Death Eater?"_

"_I'm sure that the assailant is not a reliable source, no one who carries out this sort of attack can possibly have a stable head."_

"_Minister after last week's conundrum in the Wizengamot, don't you think you should avoid making snap judgements about the mental health of people the you lack the qualifications to judge."_

"_Oh now really, it doesn't take a genius to draw these conclusions. These deaths were nothing but tragic accidents. Now excuse me."_

Harry felt like banging his head against a brick wall. Fudge surely could not be this dense. If a leader in the Muggle world said something like that to the press it would cause a riot at the Ministry. Harry just hoped that the Wizarding World paid more attention to the radio than the prophet.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Apparently they did. When Harry put the Radio on at lunch time the following day, it turned out that a large mob of several hundred witches and wizards had gathered in the ministry calling for Fudge's head. Because of the wartime situation, Aurors had forced them out of the ministry citing security risks. But demonstrations against Fudge were now actively being held in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. There was now some concern in Muggle London, because people kept on chanting along the lines of "No more Fudge!" and "Fudge has got to go!" until the Muggle Liaison office modified the wards around the area to keep them from hearing the chanting.

Later that evening an owl came with a summons for the Wizengamot investigation into Fudge's conduct.

"Dobby we're to go to the Ministry the day after tomorrow alright?"

"Yes Harry Potter sir." Said Dobby

"They'll probably want to see the wand. We're going to have to have it exposed as little as possible."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The day of his summons, Harry entered a café, and sat down with a cup of tea and a cheese sandwich. He waited for his rendezvous. She came in the form of a young woman with bubble-gum pink hair. The auror sat down at the table with him.

"I am the messenger sent by the overlord." She said to Harry

"I am the package and ready to meet the overlord." Replied Harry

The auror smiled "Right stupid greetings done. I'm Auror Tonks."

"Harry Potter." Said Harry

"Where's your bodyguard?" said Tonks

"Nearby." Said Harry simply. In truth Dobby was using the invisibility cloak and was sitting under Harry's chair.

Tonks frowned "You don't trust me."

"I don't know you." Said Harry "It's a dangerous time for all of us, me especially."

"Mad-Eye told me I should admit this to you. I am in the Order of the Phoenix." Said Tonks.

Harry was immediately on guard. "Is that so, then you can walk in front of me where I can see you."

Tonks frowned "You really don't trust Dumbledore?"

"Or any of his associates." Said Harry "Does Madam Bones know you're with the Order?"

"She probably suspects it. By the way, your Godfather is still expecting a letter."

"I'm sure he is, but at the moment I can't contact him."

"Want me to pass on a message?"

"Not anything I want Dumbledore to hear." Said Harry "So that's a no."

Tonks continued to frown but led Harry from the café to the Ministry entrance.

Harry refused to allow her to get close to him and had her go on ahead through the telephone box and then went himself with Dobby under the cloak. Once the box moved down, Harry took the cloak and hid it before they arrived in the Ministry atrium.

"Your bodyguard I assume?" said Tonks looking at the elf.

"That's correct." Said Harry "Now if you would lead the way."

Tonks lead Harry over to the security where they checked his wand and gave him a receipt for it. Then Tonks led him up to Madam Bones' office.

"Thank you Tonks, I'll look after Mr Potter from here." Said Madam Bones.

Tonks nodded and left, closing the door behind her.

"The main reason you are here today Mr Potter is to give memory evidence." Said Madam Bones "However if you also brought the Yew Wand?"

"I don't have it with me, it's back at the sanctuary." Said Harry "If needed Dobby can collect it and then put it back when the Wizengamot is done with it."

Madam Bones almost smiled "I think you've become paranoid Mr Potter. Alastor would be thrilled."

"Yeah, I think I might have upset your Auror though, I made it clear I didn't trust her."

"Tonks is a tough girl she'll get over it." Said Bones

"By the way, I read the Prophet yesterday, have you any idea why they're writing so… badly?"

Madam Bones actually allowed herself a chuckle "The paper is majority owned by the Fudge family. The people that work there are largely spineless and Fudge sacks anyone he doesn't like. After last year when they criticized us for the World Cup fiasco, Fudge made certain that his name would not be mentioned. That's why most of the criticism went to Crouch's department. He represented a political faction which is in contradiction to Fudge's."

"Political faction?" said Harry "I wasn't particularly aware of any political factions?"

"They exist, but they're not all that clear. I myself represent a group who consider themselves apolitical, there are not many of us these days but we still exist in the Ministry. There are a number of people in the Ministry who Fudge would consider allies, though with our investigation under way, many of them are either keeping their distance or they themselves are under investigation. Three department heads have had to resign since I addressed the Wizengamot, one is facing charges of bribery, abuse of authority and half a dozen other things. I'm expecting to press charges against at least four more people by the end of the week, the problem is this is a major distraction from the war effort. Between the investigations and the monitoring of suspects there is a lot to do and most of the Law Officers are helping the Aurors. The attack in Appleby will not be the last. I've had to assign Hit Wizards, people trained specifically for combat duty, to cover most of the security duties. It's just as well Hogwarts is closed for the Summer, because I'm not sure we can deal with the investigations and the security required to protect the castle at the same time."

"Sounds like you've got a thankless job." Said Harry

"It is at times." Said Madam Bones "But if I don't do it, no one else will. Now I should explain briefly that this is not a trial this is a meeting before a Wizengamot panel. In an investigation against a Ministry Department, the DMLE can at its discretion present evidence to a panel to strengthen its validity. You may be called on again if these events go to trial. You are here by your own decision so you have the right to leave whenever you want and not to answer any questions asked of you.

Harry nodded.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

While the Wizengamot was assembling, Harry drew out the memory of Dumbledore interrogating Crouch and another of Fudge in denial in the Hospital Wing.

"These memories have already been displayed by Professor McGonagall the other day." Explained Madam Bones, "This is just to provide correlation. However, in a few weeks' time, maybe during Fudge's proceedings or maybe after the investigation is over. I would like for you to show the memory in the Graveyard."

Harry froze "What part, there are parts I am not willing to show."

Madam Bones frowned "Is that really necessary?"

"Yes certain things became clear to me, things that Voldemort and the others wouldn't… couldn't have noticed. If I play out the complete memory that information will get compromised and my job will get all the much harder."

"Your job?" said Madam Bones

"I will not stand by, hide and do nothing to help while people are dying, nor will I sacrifice myself to Voldemort. That really leaves only one option."

"To fight him?"

"To kill him." Corrected Harry, even as he said the words Madam Bones could tell he was troubled by them.

"Harry…" she said

"I will do this, for the sake of those who have risked their lives to help me and for the sake of those who have died to protect me. But above all I want vengeance."

"For your parents?"

"Yes, for them too." Said Harry, thinking about the Realm of Passing.

"Too?" said Madam Bones, but she never got another answer as Proceedings began to start.

Harry noticed Dumbledore take a seat at the head of the Wizengamot, he was glancing at him with a look of concern. There were about a dozen witches and wizards sitting in the seats on both sides of Dumbledore. Harry recognised Neville's Gran from two years ago in Diagon Alley

Harry and Dobby were sitting in benches reserved for Prosecution witnesses. They weren't alone, there were a whole horde of adult witnesses, most likely here to attend and give evidence in different aspects of the proceedings.

Dumbledore tapped a bell with his wand, causing it to chime "Order, order. Let the Department of Magical Law Enforcement investigation into the Office of the Minister for Magic recommence. Madam Bones you may continue giving your evidence." Said Dumbledore, however his eyes were fixed on Harry.

"Chief Warlock." Opened Madam Bones "Today I intend to present further evidence in regards to the blackmail of administration officials in St Mungos Hospital during the second quarter of 1993, misappropriation of Ministry funds during the ICW conference held in London in March 1991 and provide correlation of evidence given by one Professor Minerva McGonagall in the previous session. I would like to present the latter first."

"Very well." Said Dumbledore still looking at Harry

"I now present memories one and two of one Harry James Potter." Said Madam Bones

She poured a vial of the first memory into a pensieve in the centre of the courtroom and tapped it with her wand. A swirl of smoke emerged and formed into an image of Dumbledore questioning Crouch Junior after administering Veritaserum. The second memory showed Fudge in the Hospital Wing.

No one was particularly surprised by these findings because Madam Bones had argued them herself previously and McGonagall had displayed her own memories of the events. Harry's memories simply made the evidence against Fudge all the more damaging.

"Does anyone have any further questions for Mr Potter or shall I allow him to leave?" said Madam Bones

A short old man with greying brown hair stood up and in a wispy voice said "Perhaps while he is here, young Mr Potter can declare any evidence he has that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned, so as to help quell any further rumours about this whole thing being a lie?"

There were looks of interest from all those assembled and Harry felt everyone glancing at him. Madam Bones beckoned him over. They conversed briefly in low voices.

"Showing them the wand may not be enough. I won't lie to you, someone will probably ask for memory evidence of that night, they are probably expecting you to volunteer this to the session. The records of this meeting will be given to the press."

"I can refuse to answer any questions I want and refuse to present certain evidence right?" said Harry

Madam Bones nodded.

"Call him." Said Harry

"I now call upon Mr Garrick Ollivander." Said Madam Bones the assembled

This surprised everyone except Dumbledore who realised what Harry was about to do.

"Mr Ollivander you are a wand maker correct?" asked Madam Bones

"Yes." Said Ollivander

"You can remember every wand you sold correct?"

"Yes."

"Mr Potter if you will?" said Madam Bones

Harry looked to his companion and said "Dobby you know what to do."

The House-Elf vanished and reappeared moments later with the badly transfigured chest, which Harry had decided to use to keep the wand. Harry opened the chest and took it out.

"Please can you identify this wand, without touching it?" Said Harry

Ollivander looked at the wand from all angles whilst remaining just out of arms reach from Harry.

It was a minute of inspecting before he gasped "Oh my! That is Thirteen and a Half Inches, Yew, and Phoenix Feather Tail core. This is the wand I sold to…" he trailed off unable to continue

"Tom Riddle?" said Harry

"That was his name at one point yes." Said Ollivander

"Mr Ollivander please confirm who you sold that wand to?" said Madam Bones

"I sold this wand to the one who is now He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but who was once Tom Riddle."

There were gasps from all the assembled members. Harry wondered if the press would be publishing the name Tom Riddle.

"Dobby, please take this back." Said Harry

"Wait." Called out Dumbledore. Dobby paid him no mind and teleported back with the wand in the chest. Then he arrived back at Harry's side.

"If there is nothing more then we'll be off." Said Harry

"There is one thing Mr Potter." Said the short Wizard who asked for proof beforehand. "Since you now know how to produce memories can you please show us the memory of your encounter with You-Know-Who?"

"I'm afraid that I will have to decline your request." Said Harry

There was an uproar people were demanding to know why.

"I have my reasons, there are certain…" Harry stopped himself, an idea formed in his mind

"Mr Potter has the right to refuse us information if he so chooses, he is here of his own choice so we cannot compel him to…"

"Madam Bones?" Harry interrupted "I might have a compromise."

Madam Bones gestured him to go on.

"What if I showed you part of the memory? There are certain details that I need to keep to myself."

The Wizengamot looked at each other.

"I suppose so, but what are you keeping out?" said the man

"I will show you from when I arrived in the graveyard and stop after Voldemort identifies his followers. That should satisfy this inquiry and prevent me from revealing certain things."

Dumbledore looked highly troubled "Mr Potter I would advise you not to share this with those assembled."

"Your advisement is noted and rejected Professor." Said Harry walking up to the Pensieve "By the way, I'm underaged; can someone put a wand to my head?"

Madam Bones walked up to join Harry at the basin and put her wand against his temple. The memory was extracted and as promised they were everything up until the point Voldemort directed the attention of the Death Eaters to Harry.

"Is there anything else?" said Harry

"Mr Potter I would like to speak with you most urgently?" said Professor Dumbledore

"Anyone else?" said Harry "Your request is rejected Professor Dumbledore. Let's go Dobby."

The elf vanished along with Harry from the courtroom.

All in all he had left some very surprising information, including Voldemort personally declaring to Harry that his father was a Muggle. Harry had stopped the memory before the self-styled Dark Lord began mouthing off about his quest to become immortal and his experiments in that field. More crucially in Harry's mind he stopped before events in the Realm of Passing came up.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

It was only later when Harry was reflecting on what happened in the graveyard something clicked. Something Voldemort said to the Death Eaters in the Graveyard:

"_I, who have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality. You know my goal – to conquer death. And now I was tested, and it appeared that one or more of my experiments had worked…"_

"Conquer Death?" said Harry "Experiments?"

Could that have been what the avatars were for? To make Voldemort immortal?

Harry spent the next few weeks trying to research everything he could on soul magic. There were so many books, that the answer could be somewhere in the Potter library but Harry could find no mention of a term for either Tom Riddle's Diary, the anomaly behind Harry and his scar or any information on soul magic other than most of it was Dark Magic.

It was no use. Harry needed help, the only person he had talked to about the soul fragments so far was Ginny and she was out of reach. Even if she wasn't she would probably be no better than him at working this out. Hermione might have been better but he suspected even she would be out of her depth, besides he still couldn't trust her.

Lupin might know the answer, he had taught Defence against the Dark Arts and this sounded like a Dark Art. But could he be trusted? Remus was close to Harry's parents and to Sirius but he also owed a lot to Dumbledore and given a choice between the two; who would he side with?

Sirius he was sure would side with him but he was still a wanted fugitive and until Harry could figure out how to send a letter to him, that would not change.

Harry looked to the information the Goblins sent him and sighed, perhaps he would have better luck pursuing that. According to the travel books Dobby picked up from Diagon Alley, it would be best to leave on his Birthday, which was still a few weeks away.

He sent Hedwig off with a letter to the Goblins asking them to arrange the trip.

When she got back a few days later she had the travel arrangements and a receipt indicating that this was not altogether cheap. Thankfully Harry could afford it, he just hoped that this line of inquiry would prove fruitful. It might not, but this place obviously meant something to Voldemort and Harry had to figure out why. There was so much about Voldemort and Tom Riddle Junior Harry didn't know about, he had to learn more.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

It had been over a month since Harry had promised to send Sirius a letter. But he knew that if he did there was a chance it would be intercepted, and Hedwig might have some kind of monitoring charm put on her. Harry had faith in his wards but he didn't want Dumbledore staking out the area around him. Dobby was able to tell Harry of any magical creature nearby, including Wizards and so far none had shown up. Harry just wanted to keep it that way.

But Harry finally got an idea. It would take a bit of cooperation from Luna and Ginny but he was sure they wouldn't mind.

Harry began by writing a letter to Luna, then another to Ginny and then finally one addressed to Padfoot. Harry didn't know where Sirius was but he was sure that Ron's owl Pigwidgeon could find him. Unfortunately Hedwig couldn't risk going near the Burrow for the same reason she couldn't go anywhere near Sirius so the letter had to be relayed to someone who could relay it to Ginny. Luna mentioned living near the Burrow so that would be no problem, provided she didn't mind.

It was bad timing unfortunately. Harry was leaving the next day and Hedwig would never get back in time before he left. He put Sirius' letter inside Ginny's and Ginny's letter inside Luna's. The letter to Luna requested that she forward a message to Ginny and the letter to Ginny requested she forward a letter to Sirius. Harry didn't know how long that would take, especially if Ginny had to borrow Pigwidgeon from Ron.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

It was often said that 5 o'clock is an unholy time to get up. Harry had to agree.

"Does Sir Harry Potter really not want any breakfast sir?" said Dobby

"It's still too early for me to eat Dobby." Said Harry, his eyes were bleary he swore he could still taste last night's dinner. He could definitely still taste toothpaste from brushing his teeth before going to bed. "I'll get something at the station.

"Dobby can teleport you part way sir, no need to bother with all this transport."

"Thanks Dobby but you've never been to the parts of London I'm going to and you've never been to Carlisle at all. I've never even been to these parts of London, so I can't tell you where to appear without the Muggles noticing. I need to catch my train. Look after Hedwig and the House. I'll try not to do anything stupid, but no promises."

"Dobby hopes so sir. For what it's worth, Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Dobby." Harry picked up his trunk and rucksack and left.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry got into Carlisle train station in plenty of time and his train departed for London. He didn't realise that as he left his sanctuary, the trace records at the ministry detected his presence just in time for someone to use that information against him.

Dementors understood only one thing, their food, which was a human's happiness and above all their souls. So if two of them receive an order to perform a kiss on someone, they will not question it, they will not care for the one they are to target. They act only on their instinct to consume the happiness of those they target. They saw their target boarding a train and went after him. Only they were too slow, the train left moving far faster than the Dementors could.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Less than four hours later Harry arrived in London Euston Station and from there he navigated the London underground and made his way to Heathrow Airport. After suffering the agonies of the Airline industry and assuring the officials he genuinely was 18 and his Passport was not a forgery, Harry boarded his plane. It was a unique experience for him as the only flying he'd ever done was on a broom or the back of a hippogriff.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The Dementors flew like the devil to catch up with Harry. They had just pinpointed his location on board a plane at the end of the runway and were about to sweep down force their way onto it, only for the aircraft to suddenly catapult forward and take off. The plane shot off into the distance. If the Dementors couldn't catch up with a train they could not catch up with a plane. It would take them days to be able to catch up to Harry, only the thought of a soul to feed on urged them to continue the search. There were so many Dementors in Azkaban and so few humans were ever given the ultimate sentence. Performing the kiss was a treat worth the perseverance required to track this condemned soul.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry received some funny looks from the passengers and crew who were all a bit perplexed that a kid so young was taking an international flight. The crew, like the staff at Heathrow, questioned whether he was old enough but Harry showed a flight attendant his passport which proved his age was 18.

He spent much of the flight reading the information the Goblins had given him alongside the maps in the travel guide Dobby had picked up for him. The two pieces of information Harry had would narrow down his search in this country.

He was brought out of his musings by an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is your captain speaking, we will shortly be touching down in Tirana International Airport. Therefore I would like to ask you all to take your seats and prepare for landing."

* * *

To save you all going on to Google, Tirana is the capital of Albania.

The Grenade insert in Harry's mind defence is a compromise because you were all so against the Muggle Military thing.

Keep the reviews coming, I will try and answer them all but if you are expecting a reply to a review, turn off your private messaging because I can't reply if it's on and I'm not replying during a chapter update.


	7. Far away from anywhere

Hey, sorry this took so long. First I had an accident with my computer and lost all my fanfiction files, I got most of them back but I lost about 2,000 words of this chapter at least, then I fell ill. But I'm better now and this chapter has finally been finished, though I'm still not sure I did as good as my first attempt.

Just to let you know I have never been to Albania and before attempting this chapter I had never come across the language before, so if anyone out there can speak Albanian can you please tell me whether or not I'm doing it right? I've also never been camping before or spent much time off a forest path so much of this is just guesswork, I'm sorry if I offend any of you nature-loving campers (or whatever you call yourselves).

Lastly if any of you are reading _My Brother_ The next chapter for it is complete but the entire story is going through a large scale proofread that is almost finished. When it is finished, I will update the next chapter. Then probably have a proofread of this story followed by the others probably in order of urgency.

**Please Review**

* * *

Far away from anywhere

When Harry disembarked from the plane, like the flight crew, he had to convince the staff at Tirana Airport that he was 'genuinely' over eighteen years of age. When they couldn't find anything wrong with his passport, he was allowed to go collect his luggage. When no one was looking and dragged it out to the bus terminal.

Harry had deliberately put off travelling to Albania until his birthday because the age of maturity in Wizarding Albania was fifteen, allowing him to use magic in that country. He wasn't sure whether or not the Albanian Wizarding authorities would be able to track him down or not, but Harry knew that this trip would require magic and he didn't risk upsetting there ministry by flouting their bylaws.

With some effort he managed to tell the bus driver which stop he wanted to go to. The man looked highly irritated, especially when he told Harry the price in Albanian and Harry responded by giving the driver a handful of change. Despite that, Harry managed to get his ride and sat on the bus trying not to attract anyone's attention, rather difficult when a man had been shouting Albanian at him. Throughout the journey he was increasingly checking where he was in relation to the bus timetable, making sure he didn't miss it. When his stop came he signalled that he wanted off the bus.

The bus had conveniently dropped him just across the road from his hotel, which in turn was conveniently located just round the corner from the Albanian variant of Diagon Alley, Tirana Magjike Shesh (_Tirana Magical Plaza_). Harry didn't know if he would be recognised as the Boy-Who-Lived in Albania, but he didn't want to take any chances. So he chose to stay in a Muggle hotel.

Harry went inside and up to the receptionist. He had an Albanian phrase book and made an attempt at communicating "I have a… Unë kam një rezervim"

The woman behind the desk regarded him "Ingish?" she said.

"Uhh... Yes." Said Harry

"I Speek a little Ingish." She said helpfully

"Ah great... My Albanian is..." Harry didn't need to continue. The Woman gave him a friendly smile.

"You want to book room?"

"I have one booked." Said Harry

"Name?"

"Harry Potter."

The lady looked through a few files.

"Alright... Your room is on first floor up... I'm afraid you're a little late for dinner, but we can bring up a hot or cold sandwhich..."

Harry suddenly became conscious of how hungry he was, he'd managed to eat something in Carlisle and had a quick and tasteless snack in Heathrow before flying out but that was it.

"Um could I have a hot Cheese Sandwich?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The Hotel room was not overly luxurious but not overly basic. There was a shower room, a minibar, a kettle with mugs sachets of teabags, milk and packets of biscuits. There was also a bed and a desk.

When a boy not much older than Harry arrived with his sandwich and a glass of orange juice, Harry had already unloaded most of the documents and materials he'd asked Gringotts to gather for him.

While nibbling on his food, Harry skimmed through the data. The material in question was wildlife survey data for Albanian forests in the last twenty years. Harry knew that while Voldemort was in his wraith form, he possessed animals and dramatically shortened their lifespans. In the Graveyard he even mentioned that Wormtail had managed to find him by learning from the rat population that there was a place deep in the forest where rats went to die. Getting this information was not cheap. The Goblins had to first request it from the Albanian government then they had to have it translated into English so Harry could read it.

Voldemort had spent much of his exile in Albania and from what little Harry knew of him, it didn't make sense. Why Albania? Even if he couldn't hide in Britain, why flee all the way to this country, what was so special about Albania?

From the data the Goblins had given him, Harry believed he knew where Voldemort might have been hiding for much of the last 14 years. Fir of Hotova National Park, was a large forest area in the South of Albania, according to the data Harry had there were periods when the local wildlife population had inexplicably reduced, Harry further noticed that during the period of the summer of 1991 to the summer of 1992 the populations had recovered significantly only to once more go into decline and then resurge again from the summer of 1994, last year, onwards.

This was important because those dates would have been the only times Voldemort wasn't in the forest. Furthermore when Harry looked at the forest on a map of Wizarding Albania, there was a small magical settlement in the town of Përmet; about the size of Ottery St Catchpole if the map was any indication. Harry wondered if this was where Wormtail ran into Bertha Jorkins, it was near enough to the forest so it was possible.

Unfortunately there was no obvious route to the area, it was too far from Tirana to just get a bus and there was no sign of a railway or and airport nearby, so Harry would have to find out if there was any form of Magical Transport available.

Even when Harry got to Përmet he would have to come prepared, the forest looked huge and optimistically speaking it would take Harry hours to find any evidence of Voldemort. Realistically, since it was just him working on his own, it could take weeks, maybe even months. Harry was well aware of both time limits and optimistically hoping it wouldn't take more than two or three days. He absolutely refused to address the possibility that he would find nothing in the forests, or the possibility that Voldemort might never been in this forest. Wildlife patterns could be difficult to trace and Harry knew that the Albanian Muggles could have missed something or limited their research. With the recent political upheaval they suffered it wasn't outside the realms of possibility.

Despite that, Harry had evidence that Voldemort might have sought sanctuary in Fir of Hotova all he could do was follow it up, even if he hadn't he had spent a lot of time in Albania and Harry needed to learn as much as possible. He wasn't sure what he'd find, but he was convinced that there were answers somewhere in this country.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The following morning, Harry made his way to a gloomy looking restaurant just round the corner from his hotel. Initially unsure whether this was the right place, he got confirmation that this was a magical establishment entering and having to evade trays carrying tankards of beer floating to and from a bar while others were floating in and out of the kitchen carrying food with them.

Harry went up to the bar and was greeted by an elderly man whistling to himself whilst washing some dishes.

"Excuse me?" said Harry

The man turned round "Hello? You English?" he said in a deep Albanian Accent.

"Yes? Sorry I don't speak Albanian."

"That's alright, many people who come here don't. You want to head to the square?"

"Um… where the shops are?"

"That's right, we just call it the square or sometime the plaza. You'll see for yourself, head along this corridor here and you'll reach an empty storeroom. In there is a portrait of a Vampire, press your wand against his nose and the passageway will open."

"Thanks." Said Harry "Also at some point I need to get to Përmet, is there a means of magical transport available to get there because they don't seem to have a train station?"

The man nodded "Sure, you can use the fireplace anytime." He pointed to the furnace on the far side of the room. "You can floo here anytime, this address is 'Repartit të Magjistarëve' (_Guild of Mages_) do you want me to write it down?"

Harry nodded looking slightly embarrassed.

The man took out a small sheet of parchment and wrote it down. "The address you want to go to in Përmet is called 'Kafene Topali' which is much easier to remember but I'll write it down for you."

"Kafene? As in café?"

"Yes, this place is a café in the settlement, people use the two floo networks to pass between there and here all the time."

"Right thank you." Said Harry

"No worries."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry easily found the portrait of the vampire. It looked rather fragile and he was bit reluctant to disturb it at first, but he took his wand and pressed against the canvas. The portrait suddenly chuckled in a typical Dracula-like manner, causing Harry to jump, then it swung back revealing a short alleyway.

On following it Harry learnt immediately why the old man referred to it as the square. Harry wondered how on Earth a huge plaza could exist in Tirana without the Muggles realising, then again they hid Hogwarts and they hid the Quidditch World cup Stadium (which was only slightly larger than this plaza). The Plaza was surrounded by three lairs of shops on one side and a huge structure Harry recognised as a local branch of Gringotts.

In the centre was a huge statue of a Witch and Wizard standing over three figures, pointing there wands down upon them. Upon moving closer he realised that the figures represented a Vampire, a hag and a werewolf, the latter of which was part way through its transformation. Harry found this highly distasteful and turned his back. These statues were just like the Fountain of Magical Brethren, the only difference was that this statue perpetrated the death of as well as the inferiority of other magical creatures. For the rest of his stay in Albania, Harry decided not to look at the miscreation.

On his first day there he mainly restricted himself to window shopping, he was expecting a trip through the woods and the main things he would need for that trip were the supplies and equipment he couldn't take on the plane. He wondered if he could get a tent like the Weasleys had at the world cup, but he knew that he couldn't keep splashing his money about like that. This trip to Albania was already costing a lot of money and there was no guarantee it would accomplish anything.

The magical area didn't have anything vaguely resembling an outdoor shop. So Harry concluded that he would have to try the Muggle world. He did however find a shop where he could get a rucksack with an undetectable extension charm, which would allow Harry trek through the forest for days after loading up enough supplies. Additionally it would allow him to take his purchases back to Britain, solving the problem of what he was to do with his stuff when he had to catch a flight home.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Back at the hotel, Harry got directions from one of the English speaking staff to the nearest outdoor shop. One of the benefits Harry found was that everything in Albania was distinctly cheaper than it was in Britain so he didn't have to worry too much about going over budget. The shop even sold tents, albeit Muggle ones. However Harry noticed the size of them and realised that it might not be possible to set up camp in the forest if the density of trees left him no space. But he did get some clothes and a sleeping bag. If he could use a tent, he would come back.

By the time he got back to his hotel room it was two o'clock in the afternoon. Harry decided that it might be a good idea to see what he was up against.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The fireplace at the Kafene Topali flared and Harry, with his great experience of floo travel, tumbled out of the main magical transport hub in Përmet.

"Ow…" said Harry.

He lifted his face off the floor, just enough to see a small pair of pink shoes with frilly white socks. As he got himself off the floor he found that the feet were attached to a small fair haired 8-year-old girl dressed in a lime-green robe.

"Hello!" said Harry

The girl looked up at him and tilted her head "Njatjeta!" (_Hello!_)

Harry, unsure what to do, merely smiled and nodded at her. She giggled and ran off through a door shouting something in Albanian.

He looked around. The café was a lot smaller than the restaurant in Tirana, but it seemed like a nice and peaceful place. There was a teenage boy and girl not much older than Harry laughing and chatting at a corner table over tea and cake, an elderly couple were sitting alongside a three-year-old trying to get him to eat his soup without redistributing it all over himself and trio of young women in their twenties were talking rapidly to each other in Albanian.

On approaching the door outside Harry saw a poster that caught his eye.

_Humbar! Bertha Jorkins _(_Missing! Bertha Jorkins_)

Harry's eyes widened. "_Looks like I found the right place._" No one had declared Bertha dead yet, at least not in an official capacity. Her family would no doubt still be searching for answers. He really wished he could give them, with the Minister back in Britain acting the way he was they were not going to get any answers that way, but maybe Harry would find some answers on his trip here. With that thought in mind he went outside the café to see what it was like.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The magical area of Përmet was not unlike Ottery St Catchpole in that part of the community was magical and the other was Muggle. As Harry walked out of the café and looked around he saw that the small street it was situated on was the magical area of the town. The café was lodged between a small bookshop on one side and a robe shop on the other. Across the road there was also a small grocery, which was obviously magical given that fruit and vegetables were floating out of an upper floor window and refilling the baskets outside the door.

Harry assumed that the entire area was under a Muggle repelling charm, it was most likely that this street was the only commercial magical area in the town and that most of the magical population in Përmet lived here.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

He initially thought that in order to get to the forest, he would have to go through town. But thankfully, it seemed that the Wizarding area was located right next to the boundary. Harry merely had to leave the street and he was greeted by the imposing site of the forest: trees stretched far from one side to the other and the woods were so dense that he could only see so far past the boundary. He was right, it definitely didn't look like there would be enough space in those for a tent.

At the moment Harry was dressed in jeans, t-shirt and trainers, so he decided to try and venture into the forest a little bit. This was not like walking through a typical forest path, mainly because there was no path. Harry had walked through the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts, both on and off the path. Maybe it was because all the times he'd done so, he was on the lookout for a unicorn killer, or an acromantula, or else following Hagrid to where the dragons were kept; but Harry found that it was a lot harder to trek through this forest. There were lots trees that seemed to have their branches attached to each other and when Harry cut himself trying to break through he decided it would be better to return the following day with gloves, more durable clothing and maybe a compass. The compass was mainly because Harry's sense of direction was completely nullified in the forest. The terrain was not a simple flat path one could walk over it was heavily uneven and more than once Harry nearly tripped over rocks or tree roots. Only the fact that he had forced his way through some of the sticks and branches gave him any idea how to get out.

He emerged from the forest about an hour after first entering. It was obvious that this was not going to be an easy task.

"_My first time abroad and it's not exactly a relaxing holiday._" Harry thought to himself. "_Just remember why you're doing this Harry._"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Mindful that his flight back to London was only a little over a week away, Harry decided that he would head into the forest and start his search tomorrow afternoon. The Hotel would find his long absence strange but he was paying for the room so they shouldn't care too much if he wasn't there. The Goblins had given him a number to call to arrange to extend his stay if necessary. Harry hoped that it wasn't going to be necessary. Things were changing in Britain, things that he was missing, and he also had more leads on Voldemort's past to follow up. Following those would be difficult with both Death Eaters and Dumbledore looking for him, but he couldn't just spend all his time in the mansion in Cumbria, which was partly why he chose to go to Albania, neither faction was in Albania at this time. The Death Eaters had already attacked once in Appleby and they would probably try again somewhere, Harry had a hunch that these soul avatars were key to defeating Voldemort, but he needed more information. So far all he had was conjecture he'd picked up in the Realm of Passing, he would stay in Albania longer than a week if necessary but even if there were answers here, there were probably even more in Britain so Harry couldn't stay here forever.

He walked back into the café in Përmet with the intention of using the Floo to return to Tirana. However it was now nearly four o'clock and Harry had skipped lunch shopping in Tirana, exploring the forest, even just for a short amount of time had not helped and he was now feeling very Hungry.

He brought out of his musings by a kindly Albanian man coming up and asking " A mund tju ndihmoj?" (_Can I Help You?_)

"Come again?" said Harry.

"Ah… you British?" said the man

"Yes, sorry I don't speak any… sorry." Said Harry awkwardly, he was going to have to get used to this.

"That's alright. I lived in England for a time I'm quite fluent. Tell me, did you by chance fall out of the Floo and fall at the feet of my daughter?"

Harry blushed "I did kinda…"

"It is unusual for us to get foreign visitors here, I certainly wasn't expecting another English person after the last one." He glanced over at the poster of Bertha Jorkins.

Harry stood silent, he wasn't sure what he should say.

"Anyway, can I help you at all?"

"Umm… can I see a menu? I missed lunch." Said Harry

"Sure."

It took one look from the Albanian menu for Harry to sigh awkwardly and ask "You don't have anything vaguely resembling tea and cake?"

"Sure, sure…"

The man sent Harry to a table and came back from the kitchen with a pot of tea and nice large slice of fruit cake. Business was slow, so the man took a break and joined Harry.

"I'm Loran Topali." Said the man

"I'm Harry." Said Harry, he deliberately left out the Potter because he didn't want to draw attention to his fame, he simply hoped no one would recognise him anyway.

"So what brings you to Albania, not the main choice of destination, even for wizards?"

Harry was not sure what to say, so he settled for a vague answer "Research, I'm seeking to learn a bit about the wildlife patterns in Fir of Hotova. I'm going to start trekking through the forest tomorrow, once I've brought specialist equip…ment…" Harry trailed off when he realised that there were a small set of dark brown eyes were peering from the slightly open kitchen door.

Loran looked at where Harry's attention was drawn. "Elira?" said the man. He began speaking to the girl in Albanian.

As she emerged from the door, Harry recognised the little girl from when he stumbled out of the Floo.

"Harry allow me to introduce you to my daughter Elira." Said Loran.

Elira Topali was an inquisitive young lady. Using her father as a translator she demanded to know things about Harry, it mainly started out with innocent little things, such as what was your favourite food? Do you like dolls?

Harry answered as best as he could, especially considering he didn't really have anything other than broken toys growing up and mainly had to help his aunt with the housework anytime he wasn't at school.

At one point she asked her father to say something which caused him to say "Elira!" In an exasperated voice. Harry was confused at first, but Elira was insistent and the father smiled apologetically at Harry "My daughter is asking, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Um…" said Harry "Not at the moment…"

Loran raised an eyebrow "Not at the moment? Something you wish to admit to?"

Harry scratched his head and looked towards to floor "Um well I'm currently… working something out with a girl I know… But right now it's the summer holidays and I haven't seen her since term finished."

Loran was about to comment when Elira began protesting in Albanian, she had not yet received an answer. Her father replied by saying something that seemed to placate Elira a bit.

"I apologise for my daughter's nosy nature." Said the man.

"That's alright, though I must admit I never expected her to ask me that question." Said Harry

The man smiled sympathetically. They continued talking for a while, eventually Loran pointed out to Elira that there were other children outside the cafe so she popped off to go and play.

"So you're planning on going into the forest?" said Loran "What would you say if I told you I don't think that's such a good idea?"

Harry glanced at the man and raised an eyebrow. "Any particular reason?"

"For several years now the forest creatures have been…"

"Dying?" said Harry "I know, I'm here to research that."

"Yes but these deaths… they were quite horrible. I've seen wildcats, lynxes and wolves acting very sickly. They look as if the life force has been drained out them. But last year…" He glanced sadly at the poster of Bertha Jorkins.

Harry looked thoughtful "Since she went missing have there been any more animal deaths?"

Loran looked a bit surprised "Um… well… now that you mention it… no one has mentioned finding any since then… they've been going on for years though well…"

"Except for a brief time three or four years ago?" said Harry

The man looked at Harry "How did you… What's going on?"

"I got some wildlife statistics from the Albanian government. Well actually they were translated thanks to some very nice and not altogether cheap specialists at Gringotts, but they show wildlife patterns in the last twenty years here." Said Harry

"What are you doing here, you're not here to investigate wildlife."

"I am." Said Harry "But I am doing other things to."

"Other things?"

"I'm looking for some answers, and I think I might find them in the forest."

"What answers?" said Loran suspiciously

Harry smiled "If I knew, I wouldn't need to come all the way out here to investigate."

Harry paid for his afternoon snack and then left, mentioning that he'd stop by for breakfast in the morning before heading into Hotova.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry spent much the rest of the day packing supplies for his excursion into the forest. He was heavily relieved that he had managed to get a rucksack that had an undetectable extension charm. He didn't know how the hotel would take to him carrying large amounts of food and water into his room.

By his reckoning, Harry had about enough food for five days in the wild. More if he managed to cook, which he wasn't overly confident about.

Harry went downstairs to have dinner in the hotel restaurant. Because of his young age and the fact that he was dressed for trekking through the forest, he was now the subject of numerous funny looks from the other guests, but he was getting used to it. The magical world strangely enough, for once was treating him more normally than the Muggle. It was an odd turnabout.

Back in the room, convinced he had all the extra food, clothes and other items he might need, Harry looked out a map of the forest. This particular one showed the prevalence of hills that Harry would have to transgress. This immediately highlighted a problem because it would be difficult enough to head into a dense forest but to head uphill as well was going to cause all kinds of problems. Looking at the map Harry decided, especially since he didn't know which way he was going, it would be best to simply go around most of the hills and search for signs of magic. He plotted a rough route that went around various hills on the map.

The Route in question would theoretically take Harry deep into the woods and back to Përmet, eventually. Unfortunately he had absolutely no practical experience in what he was about to do. This route in question could take several hours or it could take a week. The route in question was about miles and miles in length, but the fact that he was going to have to force his way through the trees, this was inevitably going to be a slow trek.

One advantage Harry had for this journey was his wand. Between Severing Charms and Cutting Curses he could force his way through much more easily.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry tumbled out of the Floo into Kafene Topali. As he got up off the floor he was not entirely unsurprised to see Elira sitting waiting for him. She seemed very excited at the prospect of seeing him again, which perplexed Harry to no end because she couldn't even communicate to him without her Dad.

Elira patted the table she was sitting at, indicating Harry should join her. To which he obliged.

Loran noticed Harry go sit where his daughter was waiting.

"Hello again, what can I get you?"

Harry spent an enjoyable breakfast with Loran and his daughter, in which they asked what his immediate plans were. They were both a bit surprised when Harry revealed he was planning to spend several nights at least inside the woods, reasoning that it was the only way he could conduct a thorough enough search.

Elira said something to her father.

"Elira asks will you come back here soon?" said Loran.

Harry looked thoughtful "I'm not entirely sure. It might take me a few hours to trek through this route or it might take a week, I've never done this before. I'm guessing it will take me three days, if so I'll head back here. I don't think I can quite take spending two or three weeks their continuously. So I'll return to Tirana and here now and then to get a good meal and some sleep in a proper bed."

Loran looked at Harry with a mixture of concern and confusion "Well good luck out there with whatever it is you're doing."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry stood on the edge of the forest and looked around. There was a hill to the left of him and if possible he wanted to keep it in sight at all times whilst in the forest, that way he could use it as a landmark so he would always know roughly where he was in relation to Përmet. He then found the hill on the map. According to it, if Harry entered the forest from where he was, he would inevitably be facing an uphill route. But according to the map, the gradient between two of the hills was not as steep so he opted to try heading that way. Harry just hoped that Voldemort's hiding place, wherever it was, was not up a steep hill.

Put simply Harry had a long and tiring quest ahead of him.

"Well I guess I'd better start then." Said Harry to himself.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"_Circumdactos!_" incanted Harry for what felt like the thousandth time. His cutting curse severed the branches and twigs in front of him. After several hours he must have forced his way through several miles of foliage. But Harry had no precise way of knowing how far he'd travelled and because the forest was so dense he couldn't keep an eye on the hill so he wasn't even sure where exactly he was in relation to Përmet. The only comfort he had was the Four-Point spell. Thanks to that he knew he was heading roughly south-east.

Another spell he was using was a basic diagnostic charm. Learning how to use one of these properly would take some of the best wizards months if not years of intensive study and practical experience. Harry however had a very simple use for this charm.

"_Cerno Enodo!_" incanted Harry. A white light lit up on his wand tip. He waved it around himself but nothing changed.

The spell was designed to detect traces of magic and change colour when they were detected. The problems were that with Harry's current skill it had a short range of about 1000 meters and also Harry could only do a basic charm meaning that it was harder to detect magic that had been skilfully concealed or masked.

After hours and hours of travelling it was starting to get darker and Harry had to cast a Lumos spell in order to keep moving. Eventually he gave way to hunger and found a spot where he could set up camp for the night. He cast a few basic warding charms to keep any wildlife from approaching his position as well as one that was designed to redirect any rainfall away from his position.

That done he set about preparing something to eat. He pulled out a tin of soup from his rucksack and emptied the contents into a pan. He then took out a jam jar and a tripod stand, normally used to prop up implements over a fire in Potions class. He placed the pan on top of the stand and then used his wand to incant a flame into the jam jar. Following the use of _engorgio_ and _reducio_, he access to a magical campfire that did not require wood to burn.

Sleeping on the ground in a sleeping bag proved to be a little awkward at first, while he did get used to it he still found himself missing the hotel bed in Tirana. Even the setup he had in the cupboard under the stairs four years ago was more comfortable.

Harry kept the fire in the jam jar going all night, it was a good way to keep warm. But its presence reminded him horribly of Hermione and how he had last parted with her and Ron. He really hoped that his friendship with the two of them could be patched up, but at the same time he was still really angry that they had sought to distract him while Dumbledore could rummage through his stuff.

Despite all that though Harry had to reflect on where he was. He was in a forest in Albania, several thousand miles from the war in Britain. He wondered how everyone was doing, had there been any more attacks? Had anyone even noticed he was out of the country? Was Sirius now with Madam Bones arranging his freedom? Was Cornelius Fudge out of office?

Harry had no way of knowing the answer to these questions. Dobby, though magically linked to Harry, was not connected beyond Britain. Hedwig could fly to Albania because Harry knew she'd flown further in the past but even she would take weeks to reach a place this far from home. The same went for any owls sent by the Ministry. The only contact Harry had was a phone number he could use to call the goblins and alter his travel arrangements. He truly was far away from anywhere he had ever previously been.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry spent three more days trekking through the woods before he emerged from the trees. He had deliberately been travelling in a route roughly the shape of a semi-circle in the hope that he would both enter from and emerge at Përmet. He always knew that his ability to track his own movements was going to be limited, but it didn't make things any less irritating when he found himself at the side of a road where a sign indicated that Përmet was 16km away.

It took Harry several hours before he reached Përmet and his feet were absolutely aching. He wondered if it would be possible to get a broom in Tirana Magjike Shesh, he couldn't take his own broom to Albania because Muggle trunks were considerably smaller than the Wizarding equivalent and Harry didn't want to draw attention to himself by carrying his Firebolt through Heathrow.

On reflection though, having a broom would make things considerably easier. He didn't think he would accomplish much by flying over the forest, he believed that he had to visually inspect the forest floor and the density of the trees made that far too difficult to accomplish on the back of a broom. Still, every three days or so he could merely mount his broom and fly directly back to Përmet and save the hassle of walking all the way back on the side of the road.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Before entering Kafene Topali, Harry cast a basic cleaning charm on himself. He still looked like he'd spent three days in the bush but at least he wouldn't scare of Loran's customers with his smell.

"Harry!" cried out Elira happily, despite how messy the boy looked "Ma ka marë malli për ty." (_I missed you._)

Harry was a little shocked when the young girl hugged him round the middle.

Over by the counter, Loran smiled at the scene. "Forgive Elira, she was worried about you. Did you finding what you were look for?" he attempted in English.

"Um no." said Harry. He hadn't found any trace of Voldemort. He was now beginning to understand why the Aurors and Dumbledore had never found him despite knowing to look in Albania. It must have taken Pettigrew weeks, even with the help of the rats, and Harry had no idea how long it took Professor Quirrell. The man was on a gap year when he found Voldemort, he could have spent that entire time looking for him.

Elira forcibly guided Harry to take a seat in the corner of the café and handed him a menu into his hand.

"Baba!" (_Daddy!_) she demanded of her dad. "Baba!" (_Daddy!_)

"Elira. Qetësohem!" (_Elira. Calm down!_) said Loran good naturidly. He looked to Harry "What can I get you this time."

Harry hadn't origionally planned to eat here, but since both Elira and Loran were so insistant he couldn't say no. So he ordered a baked potato.

After he finished the young Albanian girl didn't want him to leave, but Harry was exhausted and badly needed to get to his hotel bed in Tirrana.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

After a long sleep and nearly an hour in the shower, Harry looked over a map of the Fir of Hotova forest. He knew roughly where he had been trekking but he was well aware that he was effectively looking for a needle in a haystack.

"The search is actually much harder than that." Said Harry in response to that thought.

Glancing over the map, he noticed the terrain makerers indicated the presence of hills in the forest. But Harry didn't need a map to know that though. The hills were easily visibile from Përmet. During his search through the forest Harry had tried to avoid going uphill mainly because he didn't know how treacherous the route would be. But he had to investigate different parts of the forest and the only way of doing that would be to go over the hills.

But before he set foot in the forest again, Harry was going to have to get a broom.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

After a quick look, Harry found a quidditch shop in the magical plaza. Upon entering he found different broom models on display lining the walls, much like guitars would in an instrument shop. There was also a Firebolt on display in a glass caseing at the back of the shop, but Harry was not going to buy another of those. He was not looking to enter a Quidditch match whilst in Albania, he merely wanted a means of transport out fo the forest.

At least that was the logic he entered the shop with, find something simple, practical and cheap like a Comet or a Cleansweep. But upon looking over the different makes he found one which he simply could not overlook. Without a blemish on its body or a mark out of place the broom had obviously never been used. The price was heavbily discounted, not that Harry was surprised. There were of course many newer and superior models on the market but this make still had a place in Harry's heart that could likely never be shifted.

He lifted the model off the shelf and walked over to the counter. A few minutes later he left as the owner of a brand new Nimbus 2000.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The following day, Harry emerged out of the Floo in Përmet with his usual level of grace and once more said hello to Loran's floor.

Elira wasn't in the café at the moment and Loran was really busy. So Harry said a quick hello and goodbye before departing. In days, weeks, months and even years to come he would wonder how events would have played out had he stayed a little longer.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry was now officially irritated.

"_Cerno Enodo!_" He incanted for what felt like the thousandth time. He turned round and pointed his wand back the way he came and the white tip on the end of his wand once more turned red indicating the presence of magic.

This was not unnatural, Përmet had a magical community and should register on a detection spell. But Harry's skill level dictated that it was still within a kilometre of his position, which confused him to no end. He had been walking for several hours now, he knew this because the sun was starting to set and it was lunch time when he re-entered the forest. By now he should have stopped to eat but he was so sure that he was not making enough progress he forced his way further and further through the forest. Still his spell told him he had not gotten more than a kilometre from Përmet.

"_Reducto!_" Harry incanted in frustration, blasting over a tree in front of him.

As Harry wandered further in his confusion mounted. His wand could still detect magic behind him, despite the fact that he was heading uphill. The specific hill he'd chosen to climb was supposed to be a few miles from Përmet. If that was the case then Harry shouldn't be detecting the village behind him. Therefore he had to assume that he was climbing the wrong hill.

Growling in frustration and not actually sure how he could have gotten so lost, Harry began walking/climbing the peak. Heading through dense trees was difficult enough as it was, heading up a steep hill posed all sorts of new problems. Harry found himself getting more and more exhausted as a result of the extra effort required. He was just contemplating whether he should stop and set up camp when he was faced with an absolutely torrential downpour of rain.

This in itself caused a new problem. As the rain fell, the earth beneath Harry's feet began to squelch and slip down towards the foot of the hill. Harry didn't know how dangerous this could get, but he didn't want to get buried in a mud-slide so he kept heading to the top of the hill, reasoning that there was no mud to fall on him up there.

It took Harry far longer than he would have liked to get to the summit. All the while rain poured down his face like he was standing under a power shower and soaked through his clothing to the skin. Every few minutes or so Harry would cast a drying charm on himself, but he had yet to master the ability to sustain one continuously, so each charm, though helpful, was only temporary.

When Harry got near the top of the hill he found a rock face that offered some basic shelter from both the mud as well as the rain. After Harry cast a few camping wards he had the only dry spot for miles around, also for good measure he cast a hardening charm "_Duro!_" on the rock face to prevent the running water and mud causing them to collapse on him.

However, his detection spell still indicated a magical presence within a Kilometre in the direction he came from.

This didn't make any sense, upon looking out over the hills, he could see Përmet illuminated by the lighting in the buildings and it was clearly a lot more than a kilometre away. In fact it was clearly miles away. What could he possibly be detecting?

Suddenly Harry got the answer to that question.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

_Several hours earlier!_

Elira was heading back home after spending the day playing with Muggle children in the park. She liked playing with Muggle children, she had to as there were no magical children her age. But whenever she interacted with non-magicals she had to be careful not to reveal anything about the Wizarding World, so there was always a sense of relief when she left them and didn't have to worry about violating the Statute of Secrecy. Her Daddy told her often what happens to children who break the secrecy law.

Just as she approached the street where her father's café was situated, she saw the cute older boy Harry walk out and head towards the forest. Elira wished she had been just a couple of minutes earlier, then she could have greeted Harry again, and maybe had another sandwich with him. But he was just there. If she hurried she could greet him.

She followed him to forest edge where she saw him carve through the trees. At first by forcing his way through the branches but as he entered a bit further she saw him use magic. Elira was excited by this, she had never seen this sort of magic used before and decided it couldn't hurt to look a bit more. Besides she had wondered what he got up to in these woods and she wanted to be a part of it, the fact that she couldn't directly communicate with him not all that relevant in her mind.

It was probably after the first few minutes inside the forest that she began to wonder if this was such a good idea. As a few branches scratched against her skin she regretted not wearing longer clothes. It was a hot day and she had gone out to play in the park with muggle children, so she was in shorts and a t-shirt, leaving most of the skin on her limbs open to attack by loose branches.

She was in the forest nearly an hour when she realised that she might not be able to find her way back. But she still took comfort in the presence of Harry up ahead, even if he didn't know she was there, at least she hoped he didn't. A few times she thought he noticed her, he kept turning around and point his wand, the tip of which flashed red whenever directed at her.

When it got to the stage when the sun was going down, it suddenly dawned on her that she should have been home hours ago and her Father was going to be really angry. She had stayed out this late only once, after getting caught up playing with some girls in Përmet she went round to one of their houses to play some more and her father was really worried. When she got home late he was absolutely furious, yelled at her and sent her to her room without supper. It took him a while to forgive her for that, she was now really worried about what he would say when she got back. She realised that she had to get back now.

Elira summoned up the courage to call out to Harry and ask him for help but that courage died when in apparent anger Harry blasted over a tree with a Reductor Curse. This was not a side of the Harry Elira had seen before, he seemed sweet and gentle normally but now he looked increasingly frustrated. With no knowledge of how to get back home and now fearing to approach Harry, Elira's mind reasoned that it was probably best if she kept on following him at a distance.

But as he started climbing the hill it became harder and harder for her to keep up. Then it began to rain, water pelted her bare exposed skin and the thin material that made up her clothes offered little protection against the torrent of water falling from the sky. Additionally, the rainfall was so strong that water was streaming down the hill, dragging mud and soil with it. Elira felt her trainers cake with mud and her toes goes numb with the cold invasion of water, the rest of her feet following pretty quickly.

To make matters worse, Harry appeared to be picking up his pace. So much so that Elira lost him and had to keep climbing the hill and following the path he'd carved through the forest. But the hill became harder and harder to climb and it got to the stage where Elira was having maintain a firm grasp of nearby trees in order to keep herself upright. Eventually at one point she lost her footing.

"AH!" she screamed as she fell back and found herself unwillingly rolling down the hill. During this accident her body scraped along the forest floor and her skin grazed against rocks, twigs and tree roots. After a few seconds of falling Elira' body impacted a tree, which in turn stopped her descent. Elira cried as most of her body felt ached both from this fall and amalgamation of cuts and bruises that coated exposed skin during the trek.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry heard a scream further down his self-crated trail. He wasn't alone in the forest. Thoughts of Death Eaters and Dumbledore's spies tracking him to Albania went through his head. He trained his wand over the direction he just came from and carefully made his way towards the source of the scream.

"Who's there?" He demanded. "Show yourself!"

He cautiously climbed down the hill and quickly discovered that it was not Death Eaters or nosy Dumbledore lackeys.

"Elira?" said Harry.

The 8-year-old girl he met in Përmet was lying on to ground with cuts and bruises all over her body.

"Elira?" said Harry again, loud enough to get her attention.

She looked up at the source of the voice and upon seeing Harry's shocked expression burst out crying.

"Elira what are you doing… ARGH! What am I doing you've no idea what I'm saying. Damn it!" He forcibly punched a tree in frustration. It became obvious that his detection spell was not malfunctioning or detecting magic in Përmet. Elira must have been following him from the boundary, and he had completely failed to notice.

Elira for her part noticed Harry seemed to be angry, probably with her and curled herself up in despair.

Harry now regretted punching the tree. His fingers felt sore and there was now a nasty looking cut just behind his knuckles. He then took note that Elira was crying and she was clearly very scared and his heart melted.

"Elira?" he said softly "It's going to be ok." He placed a hand on the back of her shoulder and noticed that she was both cold and wet. In his adrenaline rush, Harry forgot that it was still raining and that the poor girl unlike him was not dressed for it and did not have the benefit of regular drying charms.

Harry tried to coax her up, but she was determined to stay curled up in a ball.

"Elira, please." He said again.

By this stage his own clothes were beginning to soak through again, so Harry, feeling a little awkward, crouched down, manoeuvred his hands under her form and picked her up.

As Elira felt her form being lifted from the ground she relaxed her posture to allow Harry to cradle her. Once he was standing upright with her, she turned and clamped her arms tightly around him.

Harry was a bit surprised at this, but then he understood. She was scared. He had been 8-years-old once before and he had been scared before. But when he grew up, their was never anyone to comfort him or tell him everything was going to be alright, because he didn't have an older person to care about him. But Elira did.

"It's alright." Said Harry "I'll look after you, come on." The words Harry said were largely irrelevant, but he spoke them softly and kindly to his friend and she began to calm down a little just from the mere comfort of his voice and the warmth of his body.

Harry carried her back up the hill to his camping area. He placed her on the ground and quickly cast a drying charm on her clothes and trainers. As he sat down next to her she once more threw her arms around him, refusing to let go. This made Harry's attempts at unpacking rather awkward. But he was able to distract Elira by showing her Hermione's technique for keeping warm outside.

Harry placed the jam jar on the ground before them and incanted "_Incendio!_" inside. "_Engorgio!_" the flame inside flared and both of them could feel the warmth coming from the glass.

Harry looked Elira over. Her clothes were torn in places and she was coated with cuts and bruises. Harry cast a quick _reparo_ to repair her shorts and t-shirt then he pulled a spare flannel out of his rucksack as well as the first aid kit. Using his wand he wetted the cloth and used it on Elira to clean her cuts, much to her personal surprise.

"Stay!" said Harry holding her arm firmly as she flinched away from the wet cloth. He dabbed it on each of her cuts and wiped the blood off her skin. When preparing for his trip back in England he had tried researching basic healing spells only to find that there were none. All healing spells with the exception of _Episkey_, a basic spell that fixed broken bones and minor fractures, required coaching and performing most of them without a licence was illegal. Thankfully, after ten years of living with Dudley Dursley and four years of being Harry Potter at Hogwarts, Harry knew how to deal with this sort of thing without magic.

Once Harry had finished cleaning her up, he looked out two more jam jars and got two more fires going. He also looked out two tins of soup and held them up to Elira, indicating she should pick one.

Elira pondered the decision for a few seconds then tapped one of his hands. Harry emptied each tin into a separate pan then placed them on tripod stands above the flaming jam jars. While the soup was boiling, Harry pulled out one of his jumpers and coaxed Elira into putting it on.

When the soup was ready, Elira rapidly ate up everything Harry gave her.

"What am I going to do with you?" said Harry, despite the fact she couldn't understand him. "I can't take you back right now, not in this." He indicated the rain and the howling winds. Walking back through the forest would be very dangerous given the current weather and while he was aware of the existence of various charms that would allow him to carefully fly through downpour and the wild winds, Harry did not actually know what they were called never mind how to cast or incant them.

Elira for her part smiled at him and rested her head against his body.

"Your father's probably going to be worried sick about you." Said Harry. "I wonder if I can contact him? Let him know you're alright."

Unfortunately that wasn't really an option. He didn't even have Hedwig to send a letter. When he was staying back in Cumberland, Harry had considered buying a mobile phone but Muggle technology was so incompatible with magic that such a device would not work in Hogwarts, Diagon Alley or his even Grandparents house. Whilst in Cumberland, Harry had used the Floo to speak with Madam Bones but there was no such thing as a portable Floo, so that option was out. Then there was also the Patronus Charm, Remus had told him once it could be used to communicate short messages, but Harry had no idea how to use the Patronus in that manner.

"I suppose I could give it a try though?" said Harry out loud.

He raised his wand and allowed thoughts of his parents to fill his mind.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

If Elira loved Harry's demonstration of putting fire into glass jars, then words could not describe how she felt about the silver stag that Harry cast. She leapt to her feet rather clumsily and went over to try and pet the creature.

Harry laughed as despite the fact that she couldn't physically touch him she continually passed her hands through him while laughing. The stag in response tried to rub his head against her producing similar results.

After a while Harry decided enough was enough "Elira." He said and patted the spot on the ground next to him.

She received the message and sat down next to him.

"Ok Prongs." Said Harry. "Can you go to Loran and tell him: Elira's safe with me, but it's not safe to travel right now in this weather and we'll be back tomorrow."

The Patronus fluctuated and then vanished and Harry felt the magic die.

Harry blinked, "_Why didn't that work?_" he thought "_Oh that's right, it needs to be really short, less than ten words._"

Harry raised his wand again, and thought about the Patronus seeking out Loran "Elira safe… Weather preventing travel… be back tomorrow… Harry… _Expecto Patronum!_"

The Stag re-emerged from Harry's wand and galloped out into the rain in the direction of Përmet.

"I hope that worked." Said Harry.

Elira began protesting at the Stag not hanging around. But by this point the food was ready, so Harry looked out a loaf of bread, broke it up into pieces and gave some for Elira to have with her soup.

After a few minutes Harry felt his Patronus fade away in the distance. So he summoned it back out of his wand to distract Elira. Though his search had essentially been messed up by Elira's intrusion, Harry was glad for the company. With the exception of Dobby and Hedwig he had essentially been operating alone as he made his plans against Voldemort and the Ministry.

Harry wondered what Ron and Hermione were up to. Despite his continued anger at them for what happened on the train home, he still cared about them and he still wanted them in his life. Then there was Ginny. He was wondering whether he should have kissed her. It felt right, and he still smiled at the memory, but he wasn't sure what he had done to any chance of a relationship by kissing her and then having Dobby send her straight back. Harry also wondered if the twins, Ron or any of the rest of her family were aware of what he'd done. While he had managed to solidify his trust with Fred and George, Harry had never talked to them about his feelings for their sister. He wondered if Ginny had spoken to them, or even Mrs Weasley.

"_No, Mrs Weasley is unlikely. She'll be fighting to keep her children out of the war. If I was still inside Dumbledore's influence she'd probably be in charge of keeping me ignorant and occupied. I wonder what she's got Ron, Ginny and the twins doing? Maybe Hermione is with them too._"

"Harry?" said Elira yawned drawing him out of his musings "Ndihem i përgjumur." (_I feel sleepy._)

Harry had no idea what she just said, but she barely able to keep her eyes open and her head was dropping. "Time for bed?" said Harry.

Harry unfortunately only packed one sleeping bag, as he was not planning on camping in company. There was no question that Elira was going to be using it tonight though. Before he passed it on to her, he attempted the Duplication Charm, but the duplicate he conjured only lasted four seconds before fading out of existence.

"Top of your class there Harry." He grumbled to himself, while he was talking he coaxed Elira into the bedding and pulled up the zip. "And I'm the one who's supposed to defeat Voldemort."

Elira suddenly shrieked in shock, which in turn cause Harry to flinch. Her eyes were wide open looking at Harry as if he'd just breathed fire.

"Oh?" said Harry "You recognise that name. Guess even Albanians fear Voldemort."

Elira shrieked again. Harry had spent the last four years scolding witches, wizards both young and old for fearing that name. But it was a bit hard to scold an eight-year-old girl who didn't speak English for that fear, especially when she starts crying.

"Elira, no please. I'm sorry." Said Harry.

Unfortunately, Elira had no idea what Harry was saying and the kindness behind his words was obviously not going to be enough. So against his general nature, Harry initiated a hug. He lifted her upper body of the ground and embraced her.

"I'm sorry, no one has ever cried when I say that before." Said Harry sincerely.

After a few minutes Elira calmed down enough to force her arms out of the bag and around Harry, Which had the added effect of forcing him to lie on the ground next to her. Harry felt a little guilty for making her upset again so he was content to just lie on the earthy floor until she felt better. What he failed to take into account was the fact that his warm body in the forest served as an excellent makeshift pillow.

"Elira?" said Harry. But she didn't respond, and he could just here her steady breathing over the sound of the rainfall. Using his wand, he summoned a rug from his rucksack and rolled up another woolly jumper to use as a pillow. He felt remarkably protective of Elira, maybe it was just because she was in scary unfamiliar surroundings and needing comfort or maybe it was because despite being so very far from home Harry was about to be caught up in a war and the innocence of this child gave him a peaceful feeling. Whatever the reason, Harry really hoped that Loran would forgive him for not noticing her sooner.

"_I really should have realised that I was being followed by a magical person. I wonder if Elira will like flying?_" thought Harry.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

As it turned out, Elira did like flying.

The rain had stopped by the following morning, so Harry cancelled out the protective wards, packed up his stuff then looked out his brand new Nimbus 2000, smiling as he did so. Immediately he encountered a problem, he had never flown a broom with a passenger before. The closest he had come was when he and Hermione flew together on the back of Buckbeak the Hippogriff. On that occasion Harry had ridden up front while his friend clung onto him for dear life. Elira seemed much less nervous than Hermione though, so Harry had her sit in front of him.

As the two of them took off out of the forest and into the air, Harry decided that this was probably a good choice, with his arms on either side her there was more chance Harry could catch Elira before she fell off at any point. Since they were flying during daylight where Muggles could see them, Harry had to put a disillusionment charm over the both of them. It was difficult, he hadn't practiced it because he thought he would use his cloak while flying, but the cloak could not effectively cover both of them and the broom so after several tries he and his transparent little friend were successfully disillusioned in the air.

Knowing how worried her father would doubtlessly be, Harry flew off in the direction of Përmet. But then something caught his eye and he stopped.

"Shush." Said Harry to Elira, then he pointed at what caught his eye and she grinned, realising that her adventure with Harry was not over just yet.

While Elira had thoughts of more adventures, Harry now was absolutely sure he had found a promising lead. He steered his broom to follow who he had noticed. It was odd to see him in Albania and Harry had no idea what he was doing here. But given whom he was, it wasn't that unlikely for him to be involved in Voldemort.

* * *

I used to hate giving cliff-hangers, now I understand the thrill of them and of being evil. See if you can guess who Harry has spotted.

Also as you review, which I hope you do, can you tell me what personally attracts you to the idea of Dumbledore bashing. I'm not entirely sure what it is that makes it so appealing, I'm actually wondering if a lot of the appeal is homophobia, or maybe it's just a general hatred of smart people. Whatever, I want to know your thoughts. So please review.

**Also review the chapter please.**

Thank you, and hello those of you who answered my "Long Live Hedwig" comment in the last chapter.


	8. The Innocence of Fear

Just for clarification I got the name Yormgen from a game called Tales of Vesperia. It is the name of a town in the game and I decided to name the place in this story Yormgen because I couldn't be bothered manufacturing another name.

My thanks to those of you who wrote back in response to my question at the end of the last chapter. My apologies if you were one of those I replied saying "Your view seems to be the consensus" but there is only so many time I can write the same detailed reply over and over again.

On balance I accept that Homophobia and demonization of smart people play little if any part in Dumbledore bashing.

On another note, no one managed to guess who Harry spotted in the forest at the end of the last chapter. I wonder how many of you will be surprised.

Please review.

The Innocence of Fear

Harry had no idea that ghosts could move so fast. The fact that he was on a Nimbus 2000 helped, but he didn't want to go too fast with such a young passenger, especially as Elira could not communicate any distress to him in English.

Thankfully the Bloody Baron seemed to be slowing down. Unfortunately he was heading in completely the opposite direction from Përmet, Harry felt a little guilty about detouring Elira away from her home, but he couldn't just ignore a potential lead on Voldemort. The fact that the ghost of the Slytherin Dungeons was all the way in Albania could not be a coincidence.

Harry followed him over some hills that would have taken him days to traverse on foot even if he knew which way he was going. Once over the hills Harry saw immediately where the Baron must be heading. The forest stretched far and wide and there was nothing but the green tops of the trees as far as the eye could see, with one exception. There was a patch of forest where the trees were dead bare and white. Next to the patch of dead white trees was a clearing.

While the Baron headed for the white patch, Harry landed himself and Elira in the clearing. As silently as he could, he deactivated the disillusionment, put the Nimbus in his magically expanded rucksack and extracted the invisibility cloak from the rucksack. He held a finger up to his lips to signal Elira to continue being quiet, then covered both of them.

Elira took a moment to marvel at the material she was coated in, then followed Harry's coaxing and went with him towards the array of dead trees. The entire feeling of this patch of trees was completely different from the rest of the forest.

Harry felt highly disturbed at being such a place. It felt as if he'd come to the scene of a great and horrific crime. A glance at Elira indicated that she was also highly disturbed. She was shaking, not from cold but from general unease. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder and massaged it. She looked up at him and took strength from his presence. Harry allowed Elira to hug him, it was an odd feeling being a young girl's protector, but Harry decided to ponder that particular anomaly later.

The Baron stopped and hovered before a tall dead tree.

"You're late." Came a woman's voice.

Harry and Elira almost yelped in shock, both of them turned to see another ghost, this one female, float over from within the trees.

"My apologies." Said the Baron sincerely.

"Let's just get this over with." Said the female ghost. Harry was sure he'd seen her before, and that she was one of the ghosts that stayed in Hogwarts, but there were over a hundred that resided in the castle so he had no idea who she was.

"This is as much about you as it is me." Said the Baron. "I still blame myself…"

"As you should." Snapped the woman vindictively.

"…but this is your Death Day, as well as my own." Said the Baron. "Now do you want me to go first?"

The female ghost looked irritated. "No I'll go first, the sooner I no longer have to spend time in your company the better."

"We both have to go back to Hogwarts Helena." Said the Baron.

"I have no intention of going back with you." Snapped the woman angrily. But Harry could see a hint of regret on her face.

"I understand Lady Ravenclaw."

"_Ravenclaw?_" thought Harry.

The Baron sighed and floated away from the tree. Helena Ravenclaw, assuming Harry got her name right, hesitated for a moment looking at the Baron out of the corner of her eye. Then she approached the tree.

"Mother." She began "I am so very sorry, for my stubbornness. I was jealous, I feared I could never amount to your great legacy. I didn't mean to steal your Diadem, nor did I ever mean for it to be hidden in this tree for all those years. I am sorry that I was too much of a coward to join you in the next world and shall regret that decision for the rest of eternity. I love you."

Harry wasn't sure if ghosts could cry or not, but Helena seemed to be dearly upset. She floated away through the trees.

"Your turn." She mumbled as she went.

The Baron stared off at her for a time, then went up to the tree and gave his own words.

"I am sorry to Professor Ravenclaw. I failed you and I severely disappointed Professor Slytherin long beforehand. It has been nearly a millennium since we died, yet your daughter has still not forgiven me. I had not known that your Diadem was missing and I thought she was acting out of misguided anger towards you. After Professor Slytherin denounced me and the rest of the Council of Hogwarts, you and your daughter were the greatest comfort to me. I was always grateful for your kindness and your friendship to me, I will never forgive myself for betraying the House of Ravenclaw like I did, Neither will Helena and I don't expect you to in the Realm of the Dead either. I will continue to atone for the sin I committed at the end of my life, even though I do not believe I will ever atone for it completely. I hope one day Helena will tell someone about that boy who came and took your Diadem from here, because of my place in House Slytherin magic will not allow me to inform those who belong in the Realm of the Living what the heir of my House has done. Besides which I will not betray your daughter again. I hope only that one day your great treasure will be found, that Diadem should not be lost to those of this Realm. My love for you and my love for your daughter shall never die. I will continue to watch over Hogwarts alongside Helena, from now until the end of time."

The Baron floated off into the trees and took to the sky once more, he was going back to Hogwarts.

Harry was about to take the cloak off when Elira grabbed his hand and shook her head back in the direction of the forest.

Helena Ravenclaw emerged from the trees again, she had been hiding from the Baron and listening covertly.

"Idiot." She grumbled venomously. She was obviously angry with the Bloody Baron, but she also looked really hurt and betrayed. Helena glanced at the tree before finally taking off and making her own way back to Hogwarts.

Harry and Elira stood still for a few minutes, then Harry looked at Elira, who in turn looked back at him then smiled with a toothy grin.

Harry would have laughed but he couldn't believe what he'd just heard. From the context it looked like Helena in life stored a treasure of her mother Rowena Ravenclaw in this tree and Voldemort at some point came here and stole it.

Things began to make sense, Harry still didn't know why Voldemort wanted the Diadem but it now made sense why he had come to Albania. He had obviously coveted the Diadem for one reason or another and had come here, to this very spot to steal it. Then he had come back. Harry was only guessing, but when Voldemort lost his body 14 years ago, he must have been really vulnerable. He was not one to entrust his safety to anyone else, nowhere in Britain would have been a safe for him. But if he knew of a place where he could flee and hide, a place where a relic had been lost of hundreds of years where no one other than he and two ghosts had set foot.

On reflection it might not have been a smart idea. It would have been smarter to seek out someone like Crouch Junior who was loyal and smart enough to resurrect Voldemort or else someone like Wormtail who was easy to manipulate. Maybe Voldemort preferred to work alone, or maybe he didn't think he could trust any of his followers enough to ensure his revival. That was now obviously not the case, Harry saw those pensieve memories of Crouch Junior and the others who tortured Neville's parents. They had actively been trying to find and revive Voldemort. They knew, like all the other Death Eaters knew, that Voldemort was still alive.

"Harry?" came Elira's voice.

Harry was brought out of his musings by the little girl tugging on his hand and pointing to the ground. At first Harry saw nothing but dead leaves and animal bones, this was definitely Voldemort's sanctuary, but then he saw it. He raised his wand

"_Depulso!_"

His banishing charm cast away the forestry debris and revealed something very unusual. On the forest floor there was a giant crest carved into the soil using a red substance that looked disturbingly like blood. It was obviously a Rune, probably used in a magic ritual, but for what Harry had no idea.

"_Cerno Enodo!_"

Harry cast his diagnostic charm over the rune. The white light changed to red then began fluttering random colours of the rainbow.

"What in the world?" said Harry. Unfortunately his knowledge of the detection spell was too limited to tell him anything about what these readings meant. Sighing he reached for his rucksack and pulled out a disposable camera. He took a few different pictures of the Rune, then for good measure took pictures of the surrounding area as well just to be sure.

Meanwhile Elira was getting bored. She wondered around the wooded area, keeping Harry in sight. Spying on the ghosts was fun, even if she couldn't understand a word they said, but Harry taking pictures of a dead landscape was no fun. To make matters worse she was getting cold.

Harry finished up and just put his camera back in the rucksack when he registered that his breath was becoming visible.

"What the?"

He looked over at Elira who was beginning to shiver.

"I'd better get you home." Said Harry. He picked up his Nimbus and then beckoned her over. Following some disillusionment charms Harry kicked off from the ground.

As he and Elira soared through the air, things got colder and colder. At first Harry put it down to the wind blowing against them. But then he realised that the sun was still out, the sky was blue and there was no wind. Something felt off, then Harry remembered something other than the weather that could make one cold.

"Oh no."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The Albanian Wizarding Militia, and organization somewhat comparable with Britain's Department of Magical Law Enforcement, existed to deal with the usual problems that faced any law enforcement agency, Magical or Muggle, would deal with: Thefts, Drugs, Murder or put simply: crime. As a Magical Law Enforcement organization, they had the added responsibility of dealing with dangerous dark creatures as well as combatting Dark Magic.

It was much smaller than the variant in Britain. There was no one called Auror, or Hit Wizard or Magical Law Enforcement Officer. The members of the Albanian Wizarding Militia, excluding administrative office staff and others, were simply call Militiawizards and Militiawitches. The Militia were expected to act as magical police (like Law Officers), combat specialist (like Hit Wizards) and specialists in dark magic (like Aurors).

Militiawizards Veton Mala and Artan Dosti were partners in the Militia. The last 48 hours had been extraordinarily hectic. There had been a number of attacks on Muggles looked disturbingly like they were carried out by Dementors. This was particularly worrying as Dementors had not been seen in Albania for nearly fifty years. The nearest place with known Dementors was in a Wizarding Prison in Austria. Albania, along with most of Eastern Europe had declared Dementors as creatures too dangerous to live several decades ago. During the war with Grindelwald, his supporters had used them in a series of atrocities against hundreds of innocent people, both magical and non-magical. When the war ended much of Eastern Europe declared Dementors too dangerous to exist and organized their removal from their territories. None had been seen in Albania since the war ended in 1945.

For Mala and Dosti, as well as their colleagues, it was imperative they find this Dementor and catch it before someone was seriously hurt. Thankfully none of the victims thus far had received any permanent damage, but people were scared and there was a large amount of pressure on the Militia catch them. The task was made considerably more difficult as no one in the Militia was capable of casting a corporeal patronus and no one had extensive experience using the basic version of the charm against a real Dementor.

The two of them had just finished investigating the latest attack at a farm in the Skrapar District when they got a message from the Ministry in Tirana.

"_Report to Kafene Topali in Përmet._" Said the voice from Mala's Mirror. "_Loran says that his daughter is missing and he can't find her._"

"_Yes Captain._" Said Mala.

"_How old is Loran's girl now?_" said Dosti.

"_Seven or eight, I think._" Said Mala "_Come on, let's go and see what's going on._"

The two men apparated into the back garden of Loran's café then entered the building. Upon entering they found Loran sitting at one of the tables under the watchful eye of one of his staff members and two of his regulars.

"_Militia._" Said Dosti, identifying himself "_Alright Loran, let's get started right away. When did you last see her?_"

It soon became apparent something was wrong, Elira had been playing with some Muggle children who witnessed her enter the street where the café was located with the intention of going home. Calling in help from Tirana; Dosti, Mala, three other Militiawizards and one Militiawitch began knocking on doors in Përmet, both Magical and Muggle as well as discretely conducting diagnostic charms. Within less than two hours they were convinced that Elira was not in the village or the nearby settlements.

Late that evening, Mala and Dosti were debating whether or not to call for more reinforcements and risk compromising the search for the Dementor, when a silver stag patronus, of all things, charged into the café and went straight for Loran.

"Elira safe… Weather preventing travel… be back tomorrow… Harry…"

Mala spoke a little English, but not very much, "_Who was that? What is he preventing?_" he started demanding answers from anyone who could give them. If Elira was kidnapped then they would need to act carefully. But then he noticed Loran seem to relax and take great big breaths of relief.

"_It was Harry._" Said Loran "_He said she's safe and he'll bring her back tomorrow. He can't right now because of the weather._"

"_The weather?_" said Dosti "_What has the weather got to do with it?_"

Loran explained about meeting a teenage boy called Harry and how he was off in the forest doing research.

"_Are you sure he didn't kidnap her?_" said Dosti, suspicious about a teenager going off into the forest with a little girl.

"_I'm quite sure._" Said Loran "_Harry didn't seem like the type. Besides, as much as I love her, Elira has a tendency to be nosy. In all honesty that's probably what started her friendship with Harry._"

Mala and Dosti were not keen on the idea of waiting until morning. But they were left with little choice. They had no chance of tracking Harry in this weather on the ground and none of the Militia had the appropriate training to fly broomsticks in a night time aerial search in this weather.

For lack of better things to do, Mala and Dosti had Loran go to bed and left two of their colleagues to guard the premises in case Harry and/or Elira turned up during the night.

The following morning when they arrived back, neither Harry nor Elira had shown. The weather had cleared up so Mala decided to organize a search when an alert came in from Tirana.

"_We have confirmed sightings of two Dementors heading into Fir of Hotova National Park. Intercept immediately!_"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry turned around to see two Dementors bearing down on him and Elira. At the back of his mind, he could already hear his mother's last words. Taking advantage of his new broom he bent forward, squashing his charge in the process, and accelerated to the maximum speed the broom would allow. Ordinarily he would have been able to outrun the two of them, but with a passenger his broom was too heavy to reach a fast enough speed.

Elira began to feel faint and found herself slipping off the broom. Harry managed to right her, but unfortunately they were going so fast that her sudden movement jerked the broom downwards and they fell into the trees. Harry pulled up and managed to make a rough crass landing on the forest floor. Thankfully he and Elira were still in once piece but the Dementors no longer had to chase them.

These two had been following Harry all the way from Cumberland, they were maddened with lust for his soul and to see him with a second vessel meant that each Dementor would get there feast today.

Harry pulled his wand out of his robes just as one of the Dementors began its attack on him. Such was the force of its assault, Harry dropped his wand and fell back as his entire body sized up. He was blind, he couldn't see. But he could feel. As the cold breath of the Dementor seemed to suck his very self out of his body, Harry reached down to his boot and pulled the spare wand. He absolutely loathed using it, but if this one was assaulting him, then the other was doubtlessly going after Elira. They were both in danger.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

It was not a stag that emerged from this wand. Maybe it was because it had never attempted a spell so aligned against Dark Magic, but Harry could not use the Yew wand to incant a strong enough Patronus to drive the creature away. The wand however did help him. The Dementor was knocked back about ten meters.

"_Accio wand!_" said Harry picturing the brother to the wand in his hand. His wand.

Harry's sight returned just in time to see the Holly wand fly towards him. His hand released the Yew wand and caught that which had chosen him four years ago and, with fire in his heart, thoughts of Ron and Hermione and the friendship that meant everything to him imprinted in his mind, Harry glared down the Dementor.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

Prongs the stag burst forth from the Holly wand knocking the Dementor far into the air. Harry turned to see the other one over Elira and to his shock he could see the light of her soul slowly passing upwards out of her mouth through the Dementor's air channel.

"Get that bastard." Roared Harry in anger. Prongs charged down the second creature and it went flying into the trees ahead.

He ran over to his eight-year-old friend just as her soul sank back into her body.

"Elira?" said Harry

She gasped for air and cried out in shock. Harry looked behind him and saw the first Dementor charge back towards him. A millisecond later Prongs went into full guardian mode, stood next to Harry and Elira and expelled a shockwave of patronus light knocking both that Dementor and the second one, which had also chosen to try again and attack again, back away from the two of them.

Harry was certain he could keep Prongs up indefinitely, which was a good thing. He had never come across Dementors this fanatical before. Usually they backed off once they realised that they could not penetrate a patronus, but these ones kept on coming back.

Elira upon realising that Harry was protecting her from these absolutely horrible beings clung on to him as hard as she could.

Harry felt arms tightly rap around his waist and Elira burry her head in his side.

"Send them off." Said Harry.

With one massive expulsion of light, Prongs sent the Dementors with such a force that they were unable to move back towards the two of them. They turned and fled.

Suddenly a voice called out from the distance.

"Stop… them…" Harry turned to see three men and a woman in uniform flying towards him and Elira on brooms.

Not knowing what their intentions were, Harry summoned back the Yew wand and slid it down his left sleeve, using his watch strap to hold it in place, and trained the Holly wand on the incoming people, ready to fight off anyone who attack him or Elira.

"Stop… Them…" called out Mala.

Harry was confused because the other people with the man didn't seem all that interested in firing curses at him. Then Harry realised that the man in question was talking to Harry.

"Stop… them…" he pointed to the Dementors. "Return… them…"

Harry suddenly realised. He turned to his stag patronus and shouted "Go!"

The stag shot off at his command and for the first time in Harry's life he was using his patronus to capture Dementors.

Prongs was much faster than the Dementors and quickly caught up with them. He knocked the first one to the ground then sent the other one down next to it. Prongs then used his ability and influence to hold them in place.

Mala approached Harry. When they had spoken to Loran, he and Dosti had been sceptical that a fifteen-year-old boy could cast a corporeal patronus. But here they were with a fifteen-year-old boy casting a one that was definitely on the more powerful end of the spectrum.

"Come…" he said indicating his broom and pointing to where Harry's patronus was pinning down the Dementors.

Harry nodded "_Accio Nimbus!_" his broom soared over to where he had crashed it. He mounted and turned to his unexpected charge. "Elira?" He pointed in front of him.

Elira nodded meekly, still shaken by what had happened, and climb on the broom in front of Harry.

Dosti suddenly began protesting about something, but Mala shut him up.

"Is there a problem?" asked Harry.

Dosti pointed to Elira and then at the female officer.

"_Dosti!_" said Mala angrily. "_Let her go with him, he clearly means her no harm._"

Harry had no idea what was being said. But Mala then beckoned Harry to follow him and took off in the direction of the Dementors. Harry took off with Elira and flew towards his patronus.

Mala hovered near where the creatures were trapped. "Take…" he indicated the Dementors and pointed towards the North-East.

Harry frowned, he then pointed in the opposite direction and said "Përmet?" then he pointed at Elira.

Mala shook his head and pointed at the Dementors again "Dangerous… take to… _avanpost_…"

"_Avanpost?_" thought Harry "_Is that a place?_" Then another type of post came to mind, these people were clearly some foreign form of Aurors or police, "Outpost?" said Harry

"Yes." Said Mala. "Come… dangerous…"

Harry nodded. Mala was right, Dementors were dangerous and this man seemed to want to take them into custody. Harry decided to go with them, maybe someone at this outpost could speak English, maybe they could also get Loran to come and pick up his daughter.

He flew along with the Militia and had Prongs take the Dementors along by force.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

It took them nearly two hours to escort the Dementors. The creatures were no match for Prongs but they fought like crazy against the silver guardian. They also fought like crazy to get to Harry and Elira, as if sensing their negative emotions.

Eventually they reached the North-Eastern boundary of the forest. There was a small Wizarding village in the mountains just off the forest. Yormgen.

Harry had originally thought of starting his search for Voldemort's lair over in this town but decided not to when the ordinance maps revealed the terrain outside the village to be to hilly and the wildlife data did not show the same patterns of deaths that the Përmet data showed. Unlike Përmet, Yormgen was a complete Wizarding settlement, the residential area was about half the size of Hogsmeade but there was a large industrial estate where Albanian Wizards had factories producing various items. This was also where the Albanian Magical Research institute was located. One of the reasons he had initially wanted to start here was because the institute did not hold the same concerns as Britain and France did regarding the Dark Arts. It was likely that Voldemort had come here at some point before the first war to learn more about Dark Magic which he couldn't learn in Britain.

Harry had suspected that Voldemort must have travelled abroad to learn more about the Dark Arts sometime between finishing school and the beginning of the First War. It now seemed that Voldemort had most likely stolen the Ravenclaw Diadem so it was possible he had also spent more time in this area, perhaps at the Institute studying Dark Magic.

As the five brooms descended with the Dementors under escort, people in Yormgen turned to see them. It was hard not to notice a group of flyers forcibly escorting a pair of what Magical Albanians considered the darkest creatures on Earth.

At the sight of them, the people in Yormgen all cheered with joy and happiness. Crowds began to form around the group as they touched down and there were several camera flashes. The Militia on the broomsticks, as well as some others coming out of the outpost exercised some quick crowd control. With an urgency to get inside, Mala directed Harry into the building, Elira kept a firm hold of Harry's arm as they escorted the captured creatures inside.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Upon entering, Harry with Prongs and the captured Dementors were directed down to a dungeon like area. Except this was no ordinary prison, there facilities were not designed to hold people, not even witches or wizards. It was obviously a location dedicated to incarcerating dangerous magical creatures.

The overall size of the Dungeon was about the same as the Great Hall at Hogwarts, but it was filled with all manner of pits, cages and cells designed to keep a variety of dangerous creatures. In one pit there was about a dozen bowtruckles wandering about trying to find a way out, but the creatures were unable to climb up stone that made up their hole in the ground. Another pit was filled with water and covered up by a large plate of glass that Harry was sure had received extra enchantments as this pit was filled with a trio of Kelpies that were desperately and ferociously bashing against the glass. There were magical creatures kept all over the place, all of them classed as varying degrees of dangerous. Harry however believed he had custody of the most dangerous type of creature in this chamber.

"Here!" said Mala pointing to an open cell. Harry guided the two Dementors inside and had Prongs sit half on one side and half on the other side of the bars. For good measure Mala locked the cage.

With a few waves of his wand, Mala summoned a desk and some chairs and placed them in front of the Dementors' cage.

"Please… sit…" he indicated.

Harry sat down and deposited his rucksack on the table. Elira ignored the chairs and forcibly sat down on Harry. With his free hand, Harry pulled her into a hug and she cried on his shoulder.

Mala looked sympathetically at the two of them. "Please… wait… I be back…"

Mala rushed off back upstairs while Harry sat monitoring the Dementors and comforting a crying eight-year-old. They were not alone with the magical creatures, there were about two dozen Wizard guards who, while monitoring the other dangerous creatures, were looking at the two of them and their prisoners with differing levels of amusement and admiration. It was rather odd after all for a teenager to be the main escort for some of the most dangerous magical creatures on the planet.

Mala was only gone a few minutes when he, Dosti and a middle-aged woman came downstairs.

"Are you Harry?" asked the woman when she got to them.

Harry turned and said "Yes?"

"My name is Rea Kongoli. I am a translator from the Department of Foreign Magical Affairs at the Albanian Ministry of Magic. As I understand, you don't speak Albanian so I have been seconded to the Albanian Wizarding Militia for the time being until your involvement with us ends."

"My involvement?" said Harry "I don't understand."

"I'm afraid that, despite our best efforts, no member of the Albanian Militia can hold a Corporeal Patronus. Also thus far, we are unable to find someone within the Albanian Ministry or any other reliable source that can do this either. Therefore we must politely request of you that you stay with us for a short period of time to ensure the Dementors do not escape."

"How long?" said Harry, not liking the idea of being stuck in an Albanian Auror station, or whatever this place was, for long period of time. "As much as I hate Dementors, I can't stay here indefinitely."

Kongoli turned to Mala and relayed Harry's question in Albanian.

"My colleague Mala here says that a pair of specialists will come here from Russia to commandeer and eventually relocate them to the Siberian Starvation Ground."

"The what?" said Harry.

"The Siberian Starvation Ground is a location run by specialists attached to the Russian Ministry of Magic. It is a vast, unplotable restricted area where Dementors are taken in order to be killed. There is no known method for ending a Dementor other than by starving it to death. The Starvation Ground is guarded by hundreds of specialists in the Patronus Charm from Magical communities all over the world, but mainly Russians. They might be interested in recruiting you."

"Sorry but if I can't speak Albanian I doubt I'll get far in a place like Russia." Said Harry.

Kongoli chuckled.

Mala then began talking and she translated for Harry.

"The specialist should arrive here tomorrow night." Said Kongoli. "In the meantime Mala and Dosti here, as well as others, would like to examine the Dementors and find out where they came from. Also apparently you are involved in the disappearance of an eight-year-old."

"That would be this one." Said Harry indicating Elira.

Kongoli looked confused and shocked.

"It's really not like that…" said Harry, sure that the translator was thinking he was some kind of deviant. "She followed me into the forest and…"

"Perhaps we should get started." Said Kongoli.

She yapped to Dosti and Mala in Albanian and then the three of them sat down.

Mala opened an empty file and began filling in information while Dosti placed a box on the table and tapped it a few times with his wand.

Dosti began talking and Kongoli translated.

"This is a recording box, it will record everything we say as soon as it's opened." Said Dosti.

"Ok." Said Harry.

"Can I please have your full name?" said Mala.

"Harry James Potter." Said Harry.

At that declaration everyone, Elira included, looked at him stunned. Harry mainly put it down to living alone with no other company but an owl and a house-elf, but since leaving Hogwarts his hair and gotten even messier and his scar was now covered most of the time. For the sake of verification he lifted a little of his hair out of the way.

At the sight of the cut on his forehead Elira squealed in shock and delight, dropped to the floor and began jumping about chanting "Unë jam miq me Harry Potter. Unë jam miq me Harry Potter."

Although he was normally irritated by people reacting to the Boy-Who-Lived part of him like this, Harry was nonetheless pleased to see that Elira was much happier after her time in the forest.

Dosti began talking really quickly and really excitably.

Harry looked to Kongoli "Um… can you tell me what everyone is saying."

Kongoli snapped out of her shock "Um… well… oh my… Yes. Dosti is saying that he should have recognised you sooner from the Triwizard photos and Elira is constantly repeating 'I'm friends with Harry Potter' over and over again."

"Right." Said Harry. "Elira?" said Harry.

Elira stopped and looked at Harry with a mischievous gleam on her face "Po?" (_"Yes?"_)

"Um…" forgetting the presence of the translator, Harry patted the chair next to him. Elira ignored it profusely and climbed back on his lap.

"Mr Potter." Said Mala "Um…" Mala gave the rest of what he wanted to say to the translator.

"Mr Potter, can you tell us how young Miss Topali here ended up in your care?"

Harry explained how he flooed to Kafene Topali and then trekked through the forest nearly half a day before it got dark.

"It was starting to rain and I didn't know whether there would be a risk of mudslides, so I kept on going until I was near the top of the hill and took shelter under a rock face. I had barely settled a few minutes when I heard a scream and found Elira here a little down the trail I had created."

"So you didn't even realise…"

"Not until I heard the scream. I mean the signs were obvious, I kept on detecting another magical presence but I assumed it was coming from Përmet, but then I found Elira."

Dosti began talking.

"Why didn't you simply bring her back to Përmet?"

Harry took a deep breath "It was dark, the rainfall was absolutely torrential. Even if the weather wasn't so bad, neither she nor I had the strength to walk through the forest without some rest and food and there was no way I could safely fly with a passenger in those conditions. I realised the only option was for Elira to spend the night with me and for me to take her back to her father the following morning. Speaking of which, has someone contacted Loran? Because he must be worried…"

"Our colleagues are fetching him now." Said Kongoli. "He should be here soon."

Mala began talking and Kongoli began translating.

"You were on your way to Përmet when we found you right?"

"Yes." Said Harry "You saw how that ended. By the way I tried sending a message to Loran last night with Prongs there… do you know if he got it… did it work?"

"Yes." Said Mala "It work… Prongs?"

"My Dad's nickname at Hogwarts." Said Harry "His Patronus was also a stag, or so I gather. This guy has always been Prongs to me."

"While we're on the subject?" said Mala, through Kongoli "How did you learn a patronus? You're only just of legal age, I'm pretty sure you're not in England."

"When I was thirteen a prisoner escaped from Azkaban, a Wizarding Prison somewhere in the North Sea. There was some concern that he would come to Hogwarts, so our idiot of a Minister decided to have several hundred of them guard the school boundaries. I'm highly sensitive to their presence and tend to pass out when near them, so my Defence teacher taught the charm to me, after a while I managed the basics. Despite specific orders from Professor Dumbledore, the Dementors crossed the boundaries and attacked me twice. The first time I fell off my broom and spent a few days in the infirmary, but the Headmaster chased them off. The second time it was just me and a friend they attacked. It was a desperate moment but…" Harry pointed at his silver guardian.

"At thirteen?" said Dosti. "Someone taught you the charm? How?"

"He mainly trained me using a Boggart. It was nothing like the real thing but it was considerably better than nothing."

"Boggart?" said Mala. "Maybe we should have someone try that. I don't suppose you could spare your Defence teacher for a few weeks?"

"He's not our teacher anymore, he was forced to resign." Said Harry.

"A man teaches a thirteen-year-old to do that and gets sacked?" said Dosti. "What'd he do?"

"Nothing. Another teacher with a petty axe to grind revealed to everyone that he was a werewolf and he chose to leave before anyone decided to kick up a fuss over it."

"A werewolf?" said Dosti "Who would dare allow a werewolf to teach children?"

Kongoli probably shouldn't have translated that, but it was too late now.

Harry jumped to his feet, Elira barely managed to land on hers as she fell off his lap. "That werewolf is the only teacher we've had who has done a proper job and is also the only one who hasn't tried to kill or obliviate me. Granted last year's guy was actually an imposter, but if you want me to continue guarding these things you will keep such comments to yourself."

"What's the big deal they're…" began Dosti.

"Artan!" shouted Mala. He didn't like werewolves any more than his partner but right now they needed Harry's help. He turned to the boy in question "Please sit down."

Harry did so and Elira climbed onto his lap again and hugged him. She didn't know much about werewolves, but if Harry was friends with one then they were all wonderful as far as she was concerned.

"If that's everything then I think we're done." said Harry, before reaching for his rucksack. He pulled a number of cereal bars and indicated for Elira to take one. Then he also retrieved a piece of parchment and a quill and began writing choosing to ignore the three Albanian adults.

Mala and Dosti looked at each other, they had clearly rubbed Harry the wrong way. The only reason he hadn't stormed out of the building was because he hated Dementors to much to leave them in the company of people who couldn't form corporeal patroni.

"We still need to examine the Dementors and find out where they came from… if they're tagged." Said Mala, through Kongoli.

Without looking up Harry said "Don't let me stop you."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

When Madam Bones decided to meet Harry she did not expect to find the future fate of the Wizarding World on her shoulders. Between the criminal investigations into the office of the Minister for Magic and the chaos left behind in the Department of International Magical Cooperation after Barty Crouch had gone missing meant that the entire Ministry was a mess. The fact that they were also now in a state of civil war did not help matters.

The attack on Appleby was followed by another series of more brutal attacks in the Muggle world, which included the murder of a MP in the Muggle Parliament. While Bones' people tried to sort out those problems and appease the British Prime Minister, the Death Eaters had launched an attack in the middle of Diagon Alley. Thankfully a team of Law Officers were on station and no civilians or shop keepers were injured. But one of her law officers was murdered and two more were in St Mungos. To make matters worse, before reinforcements could arrive, the Death Eaters all managed to escape via portkey after leaving the Dark Mark floating in the sky.

Meanwhile a number of Department Heads at the Ministry were being difficult in giving their cooperation to the newly formed war council. There was still some doubt amongst some members of the Ministry as to whether Fudge should be facing such a rigorous investigation and some of those people were being deliberately difficult to Madam Bones.

"I don't care how underappreciated you feel Mrs Edgecombe or what your views are on this surveillance. A Senior Law Officer will be on station in your department to monitor the use of floo travel for suspicious individuals."

Mrs Edgecombe glared at Madam Bones for nearly a minute when the door to the war council room burst open and Percy Weasley came running in.

"Sorry to interrupt Madam Bones but there is a delegation from the Albanian embassy here, they are demanding to speak with someone representing the leadership of Britain. They claim we've committed an act of war against Albania."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"British?" said Harry "What do you mean the Dementors are British?"

"All countries that have Dementors are obliged by international law to control their populations and tag each one with an identification code." Said Mala. "These two are registered to Azkaban Prison."

"But why are they here?" said Harry. Then a thought occurred "They followed me, didn't they?"

"That is our hypothesis." Said Dosti. "You are not on the run from your Ministry by any chance?"

"No." said Harry. "But… I have managed to make enemies of some people in the Ministry. Our Minister is currently being investigated for corruption, misuse of authority, extra-judicial abuse of authority and a ton of other stuff. I'm the one who approached the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and got them to open an investigation."

"Are you suggesting that people in your government sent these Dementors to… assassinate you?" said Mala.

"I can't think of any other reason. Unless they've defected to Voldemort…"

There followed a round of flinching, thankfully Elira was too engrossed in a drawing she was doing to pay attention to the conversation.

"We have been following events in Britain." Said Kongoli. "From what we can tell the Dementors are still under control of your government and while there have been a number of attacks by the Death Eaters there has not been any other significant shift in the balance of power. Your Minister is still in his position but under investigation by Madam Bones' Department."

"Then I would have to guess that someone inside the Ministry ordered them to attack me." Said Harry. "I didn't tell anyone I was coming to Albania so no one could have predicted them following me here."

"That is irrelevant." Said Kongoli. "Sending Dementors into Albanian territory is considered an act of war. I'm sorry but as a member of the Department of Foreign Affairs I must inform the Minister of this development. He will undoubtedly want to come and talk to you.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Later that day Loran arrived at the outpost and was escorted down to the basement.

Upon seeing her father Elira cried out "Baba!" and ran up to him and pulled him tightly into a hug. Harry awkwardly waved at him from his position guarding the Dementors.

Scooping his daughter up, Loran walked over to Harry.

"It seems your research trip has turned into quite an adventure." He said happily. "Thank you for sending that message, it made me sleep much easier."

"It's nothing new to me." Said Harry. "Forests, Dementors, plots to kill me. It's just like being back home."

Loran looked at Harry quizzically.

"Baba. Baba." Said Elira excitably "Kjo është Harry Potter." (_"Daddy. Daddy. This is Harry Potter."_)

Harry didn't need to everything Elira said to know what she was saying. As Loran looked at Harry with sceptism, he lifted his hair away from his scar.

"All this time, I've being talking to the Triwizard Champion and the worlds youngest war hero and I never even realised it?" said Loran.

"I wasn't sure how well known I was in this country and I wanted to conduct my research without drawing any unwanted attention." Said Harry.

"I guess that's no loner possible." Said Loran.

"It's not exactly necessary anymore." Said Harry. "I finished my research this morning, well the part I need to do in the forest anyway."

"Does that mean you will be leaving us soon." Said Loran.

"Not immediately, but I will be going soon." Said Harry. "I have one last thing I need to do here and it shouldn't take long. But now that there are people who know I'm is in Albania, I need to get out of here before they come after me."

"You mean these Death Eaters in your country?" said Loran.

"Amongst others." Said Harry "I left a lot of angry and concerned people back in Britain and I've been hiding from them for over a month. They will come here if they think they can catch me."

"That's a shame." Said Loran. "I think my daughter is going to miss you."

"After the last 24 hours I would think that you would want me to keep my distance." Said Harry.

"Nonscence. What Elira did was her own fault, not yours. And from the sounds of things it is some one in your Ministry that is to blame for the Dementors. I will be keeping a close eye on her for quite some time, but I would like you to come and visit us again before you leave." Said Loran.

Harry smiled "I'd like that. But at the rate thinga are going I might not be able to. Apparently my country has just declared war on Albania by sending these two over here. As soon as the Russians come here and take over for me, I'm expecting to be arrested as a Prisoner of War or something."

Loran looked a bit taken back by that information. "Well they've asked you to guard these things. So I doubt they want to arrest you."

Harry personally didn't have the same view. The Militia had basically told him that no one else was avaliable to guard the creatures, it was possible they would turn on him when his usefulness had expired.

"We'll see."

Probably because he was feeling sympathetic, Loran and Elira stayed with Harry until later that evening. During that time a medic from the Militia came and looked over the cuts and bruises Elira had obtained in the forest and confirmed that she was absolutely fine. When the two of them left, the medic came back and told him to drink a stimulus potion that would keep him awake all night and through tomorrow.

Faced with nothing better to do, Harry performed the memory extraction charm that Madam Bones performed on him. He would need a pensieve to view it, but as he couldn't perform the charm back in Britain because of the Underage Restriction, he thought he might as well do it now while he had the opertunity. It was a memory of the Bloody Baron and the Ravenclaw ghost in the forest.

Having already started earlier in the day, Harry began writing down everything he could figure out from the encounter with the ghosts. Assuming he was free to go after the Russians arrived, Harry planned to get some sleep back in Tirana and then visit the Albanian Magical Research Institute. Hogwarts had archives so it was not inconsevable that there were also some in this institute.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

After hours and hours of being awake, the door to the basement opened and a man only slightly thinner and slightly taller than Vernon Dursley entered flanked by two body guards and Kongoli.

Harry by this stage had given up making notes and one of the guards had provided him with a pack of cards. So he had resorted to that great passtime: solataire. He stopped what he was doing when Kongoli came up to speak to him.

"Mr Potter. Allow me to introduce you to Tarek Hassan. The Albanian Minister for Magic."

Harry shook the man's hand as he said "ello, ello Mister Potter..."

Despite that English, Kongoli translated everything else the man had to say.

The man kept on trying to ask Harry what he was doing all alone in Albania. Harry told him that he was conducting research in the forest. But the man kept on asking what else Harry was up to. It was obviously an attempt to find out what he was doing in Albania but Harry had no intention of discussing Voldemort or Death Eaters or Soul Avatars with anyone.

"So how long do you plan on staying with us? Your reaserch must be nearly finished."

"It is." Confirmed Harry "I'll be out of the country soon."

This seemed to please the man somewhat. "Well I hope you will not hold bad memories of my country after this most atrocious incident."

"No I won't, I've had an... interesting time here." Said Harry.

The Minister didn't stay to long. It was late afternoon when Dosti and Mala came in escorting two men in red and brown coloured furry robes that looked thick enough to keep one warm in the North Pole... or Siberia.

"So this the kid?" Said one of the men looking at Harry.

Harry nodded.

"Harry Potter I take it?" said the other man. "I is Makar Deletsky."

"Pavel Barsukov." Said the first.

Both men had deep Russian accents.

"Let us be taking that off you." Said Delesky.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" He incanted in a deep Russian accent. A silver coloured patronus formed what Harry thought was some kind of wolf.

"Gray wolf." said Barsukov referring to his partners silver animal. "_Expecto Patronum!_"

"An octopus?" said Harry at the sight of the eight armed creature.

"Yes. My favourite dish. Don't get to eat a lot of it in Siberia, but hey it's all for a good cause. Speaking of who taught you that?"

"Oh Professor Lupin. One of my former Defence teachers."

"Lupin?" said Delesky "Not Remus Lupin?"

"You know him?" said Harry in surprise.

"Oh yes. He worked with us for quite some time. Over ten years ago. Then he moved on. It's good to hear he went back home."

"Remus was in Russia?" said Harry.

"Oh yes. Poor bloke is a werewolf. Can't get much work. He stayed with us for a year nearly before our ass of a boss found some reason to give him the fire. Remus spending most of his time travelling round planet. I am pleased to hear he be returned in Britain. He apparently ran away after some terrible experience. If you see him again, tell him Makar said hi."

Harry nodded and for the first time in nearly 36 hours Prongs left him. Harry suddenly found himself panting.

"Hmm holding that so long is never good idea. Even we do it in shifts." Said Delesky. "Maybe you should go and sleep?"

"Yeah thanks." Said Harry. "Is there a floo I can use." He asked Mala, while slinging his rucksack.

Not ten minutes later, Harry found himself back in his hotel room in Tirana. It didn't take much longer than a blink of the eye for Harry to fall asleep.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The following morning Harry woke up and took stalk of everything that happened. He knew that he couldn't stay long. By now every witch and wizard in Albania would know he was in the country and if those in Britain didn't know yet they would by the end of the day. Harry's only option at this stage was to get to the archives in Yormgen and try to find what he was looking for there and finish his business in Albania by the end of the day.

Harry made some excuse to the hotel staff about having to go away on some emergency and told them he would not be coming back. Everything he had with him was stuffed inside his rucksack and thankfully the hotel staff didn't ask any questions about where the suitcase he came in with was.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry flooed to a pub in Yormgen after getting the address at the restaurant in Tirana. Before leaving however, when no one was looking he snuck into the bathroom and performed a colour changing charm on his hair turning it Weasley red. A look in the mirror and Harry was convinced no one would immediately recognise him as Harry Potter.

When he got to the pub he got some quick directions then made his way to the Research Institute. He asked the receptionist if he could talk to someone about accessing the archives. A few minutes later he met by an elderly woman who took him to a basement area where they were all stored. The storage area was nowhere near as large as the one at Hogwarts but it was pretty large.

The archivist left Harry to his work and returned to her desk.

"Find me Tom Riddle." Said Harry, thankful that the search method was the same as it was for Hogwarts.

A box emerged from a shelf and a small file emerged from that box and flew towards Harry.

It was a student file. Harry was relieved to find that the contents were both in English and Albanian, saving him the trouble of having to get it translated. The file was nowhere near as large the file that was at Hogwarts but it was something.

According to the file, Tom Riddle spent six months studying a course called "the Power of Defence". But that was pretty much all it said. It didn't say what was in this course or how Tom performed. It just confirmed that he'd paid his fees, where he was staying during term and a few other minor details that were largely useless.

"The Power of Defence?" said the archivist when Harry asked her. "That's an old course, we stopped doing it over 30 years ago though. Hang on." She waved her wand and a leaflet came out from one of the boxes on the shelves. "This details the course contents during the late 1940s when this Tom Riddle was here. The course was dropped following a series of legal reforms that illegalized much of the content. Feel free to make magical copies of each of those, I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"No thank you." Said Harry. "You've been very helpful."

He left the Institute with copies of both the leaflet and Tom Riddle's student file. A glance at his watch revealed that it was too early for Lunch. All things considered Harry decided he had to get out of the country as soon as possible. There in lay a problem.

The Ministry in London would know that he was in Albania by now and Dumbledore would know as well. Moody mentioned Dumbledore being head of an organization called the Order of the Phoenix, and that organization probably suspected he used Muggle means to get out of Britain and would guess that he planned to use the same means to get back in.

Harry strongly expected Dumbledore to be monitoring as many routes back into Britain as he could, at the very least he expected Heathrow and the other London airports would be watched for Harry's return. Therefore Harry had to find another way back into the country. He didn't want to dare using a magical means to re-enter because he didn't know whether those means would be detected. What little Harry knew of warding charms was that there were likely wards that detecting people who flew in and out of the Britain by broomstick, possibly even if he wore his invisibility cloak.

Harry decided his best bet for getting back without detection was to find some random and obscure route that no one else would think of. There were enough airports in Britain that accepted international flights that Dumbledore's people would not be able to investigate them all. Harry could get a connecting flight from Albania to one of those European cities that had flights to place in Britain that weren't London. But he still had no idea of knowing which airports would be watched.

Harry found his way back to the pub in Yormgen and ordered himself a butterbeer whilst he thought things over.

He remembered from Primary School that one of his teachers mentioned getting a ferry to France or Belgium, but many of those routes were popular and Harry was sure Dumbledore would check them as well.

Then there was the Channel Tunnel. Harry had been in the Muggle world when the tunnel was opened last year. There was a chance that even some Muggle conscious members of the Wizarding World may not yet know about the crossing. But there was also another problem, the tunnel had received a lot of profile while it was under construction so Dumbledore's people may know of its existence but even if they didn't Harry was sure Hermione did and he was still worried she would point this out to the Order in hopes of recapturing him.

Harry grumbled to himself, causing people in the pub to give him strange looks.

After a few minutes to himself he decided his best bet was to re-enter Britain as quickly and as obscurely as possible. No one had turned up while he was at the Yormgen Outpost so it was probable that any reception committee would not be organized yet. With that thought in mind he Flooed back to Tirana, quickly found a payphone and pushed a large amount of coins inside. He dialled the 44 (international code for Britain) then he took out his wand and pressed it against the Number Five.

There followed a dialling tone.

"You have reached the Gringotts Hotline, how may I direct your call?"

"I have an account with the Muggle services department. Can you please direct me to someone able to process requests from the seahawk group?" said Harry.

"Certainly, please hold."

Harry waited not thirty seconds before a voice replied.

"I am able to serve the seahawk group. Please give your identification."

"Harry James Potter." Said Harry.

"Very well Mr Potter. Do you wish to alter your arrangements?"

"Yes. I would like to cancel my flight from Tirana to Heathrow and to come back to Britain as soon as possible arriving in a destination that is not in London."

"An obscure destination?" asked the caller.

"If possible." Said Harry.

"I can get you a flight that will take you to Edinburgh Airport after a change in Zurich."

"Anything a bit more obscure?" Harry asked.

"I do have one that goes via Paris to Aberdeen." Said the caller "It isn't cheap though."

"I'll take it." Said Harry. "When does the flight leave?"

"2 o'clock Tirana time." Said the caller. "In about four hours."

Harry took a deep breath. "Alright. I'll be there. Thank you."

"No trouble sir. Please pick up your tickets at the Air France desk under the name Harry Potter."

"Thank you." Said Harry.

He hung up the phone.

"Four hours." He said. "Guess I'd better go say goodbye."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Harry." said Elira happily as he dropped out of the Floo.

Harry took the young eight-year-old in a hug.

"Hello Harry." said Loran coming through from the kitchen. "Fancy an early Lunch?"

"Please." Said Harry "I'm sorry but I'm flying back home in just under four hours."

Loran stopped smiling. "Ah!" he said.

"I'm really sorry but there are people after me and if I need to head back now before they send people to airports to wait for me."

Loran nodded in understanding. "I understand. Elira."

Harry felt his heart break looking at Elira as she was told that he was leaving. He pulled her tightly into a hug as her eyes began to water. "I'm sorry."

Elira perked up slightly when her father brought out chocolate cake. But she still had a frown on her face the entire meal, even as she was given a second slice.

"I take it you're research is finished?"

"Yes." Said Harry "I found everything I think I can. The rest I think will need to be done in Britain."

Loran nodded. "This is to do with your war isn't it?"

Harry thought about denying it, but decided not to "Yes."

"I hope you found the answers to all your questions." Said Loran.

"I found some, but to be honest there are now more questions." Said Harry "_Such as where did Tom take that Diadem._"

"From the ghosts?" said Loran.

Harry looked surprised. Loran nodded towards the grumpy girl with chocolate paste smeared on her cheek.

"I won't tell anyone." Said Loran "You don't have to worry."

"They're from Hogwarts." Said Harry "One is the ghost of Slytherin House and I think the other is of Ravenclaw. It looks like that patch in the forest is where they died. It also looks like that patch was the epicentre of whatever caused all those animals to die."

Loran nodded. "I'm sorry you couldn't find the answers to all your problems here."

"I never expected to. Besides which, I answered a few important questions here."

"And found more questions." Said Loran.

"In fairness you can't find answers without questions… most of the time." Said Harry "These are questions that need answers and were always going to need to be asked and I'm getting a bit philosophical now."

Loran chuckled for a moment but then looked serious "Harry. Those Dementors were after you… but they tried to go for my daughter as well… when you get back to Britain… can you find out who was responsible?"

Harry nodded. "I may not have to. Right now our Ministry is a mess, but I believe in the person whose trying to fix it. If I know Madam Bones, she'll be running a thorough investigation. She may have even already caught the person responsible. Either way, if she doesn't, I'll do all I can to figure it out."

Loran nodded "Thank you."

"Harry." said Elira "Do të ju shkruani për mua?"

Loran smiled "My daughter is asking if you will write to her?"

Harry smiled "Sure. Just wait until you meet Hedwig."

"Hedwig?" said Loran.

"My owl. She's gorgeous. I'll write as soon as I get back... well maybe I'll sleep first. It's been a rather rough holiday and it's still a long way back."

Loran smiled. "Thank you Harry. Please let me know if you decide to come back here. I would very much like to learn more about your tales of adventure."

Harry smiled, then frowned. It was time to go and catch his flight. "I need to get going soon." He looked out his bag of money to pay for lunch.

"Not this time Harry." Said Loran. "This shall be my treat."

"But..."

"I insist." He said, then turned to Elira and told her Harry had to go now.

Elira looked up at Harry pleadingly. He once more took her into a hug. He didn't know how long he'd been holding the little girl when a flash distracted the pair of them. They looked over to see Loran smiling at them with a camera.

"Can I try another with you both smiling?" He said. Then he repeated the question in Albanian for Elira.

Harry rubbed the tears from Elira's eyes and they both turned to smile for the camera.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

The last week had been so eventful that Harry almost forgot that, according to his passport, he was eighteen-years-old. On the flight to Paris the crew tried communicating their concerns to him first in Albanian then French before someone realised he only spoke English. When he landed at Charles de Gualle, he was escorted to a detention facility because the French authorities were much more skeptical of his claim and thought his passport was a forgery. They scrutinized it for any defect they could find, but the Goblins had it done properly and officially. Thankfully they didn't try searching his bags, which included a rucksack with an undetectable extension charm.

They eventually let him go after finding nothing wrong with his passport because the alternative was making miss his flight and there was no concrete proof there was anything illegal about him.

By the time he landed in Aberdeen, Harry was really sick of travelling and it was nearly ten o'clock at night, or eleven if you were in Albania. Harry got through customs with the minimal hassle, the border guards accepted he was _really_ eighteen with much less sceptism than the French, or the Albanians or even the English. Harry got on a bus bound for Elgin, it had barely gone a few miles from the airport when disembarked at a stop in the middle of nowhere.

He then waited until there was no one around.

"Dobby!" he said.

The little elf materialised "Harry Potter has returned safely." Said Dobby happily.

"Yes. Can you please take me home? I have had enough of hotels, forests and travelling. I want my bed." Asked Harry

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Before going to bed, Dobby insisted that Harry eat something. Reasoning that he could pen a letter to Elira while the elf cooked him a very late dinner, Harry relented and looked out some parchemnt and a quill.

Hedwig was very happy to see her master again.

"Hey girl. How have you and Dobby been?"

Hedwig gave a light screech.

"Good for you." Said Harry, not knowing what else to say. "Fancy taking a letter to Albania. I made a friend over there. She doesn't speak English but could you deliver this to her and give her my best?"

Hedwig nodded and held out her leg.

"Thanks girl." Said Harry.

After eating Harry found that he could wait just a little longer before going to sleep. So he went to the library and found a battered and severly out of date copy of _Hogwarts a History_. In it he looked up as much as he could about Rowena Ravenclaw. There was mention of a Diadem that had been lost around the time of her death. There was also a detailed drawing of it with the words '_Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure_' engraved on the surface. Harry also read up on Rowena's daughter Helena. Helena Ravenclaw was now the ghost of Ravenclaw Tower, known as the Grey Lady. It also stated that she along with the person who would become the Bloody-Baron were found dead in Albania shortly before Rowena died.

This confirmed what he already knew. That the Diadem was stolen by Helena and hidden in Albania. Harry could place Tom Riddle in Yormgen during 1947, which indicated that he was the one who stole the Diadem. The question was where did he hide it?

"Dobby thinks Mr Potter should go to bed now." Said Dobby.

"I agree." Said Harry getting up. He would organize this new information with everything he knew in the morning, then pursue other leads.

"By the way has the Ministry, or anyone else tried contacting me?"

"No sir. But the paper this morning stated that you was in Albania. They might still think you are."

"Here's hoping." Said Harry an idea forming. "Maybe we can take advantage of their distraction and visit the village?"

"Not before you have had some sleep sir." Said Dobby.

Harry nodded and yawned "Good night Dobby."

Harry wandered into his bedroom and looked around. It was good to be home.

Ok so Harry is back in Britain. I'm not entirely sure how I want the next chapter to go so it may take a little more time than this one did.

Please review


	9. Where everything leads to and from

**As part of my birthday celebrations, as a special treat I'm having a multiple update session today. I'm going to publish chapters for five stories including one new story and the last ever chapter of another story. Exciting time, because I finally get to mark a multi-chapter story (ie not a one-shot) down as completed. Five stories, including this one: By the way I've had readers asking more about Tales of Symphonia, if you want to give that franchise a try, you may be interested in my new Harry Potter crossover. Give it a try.**

* * *

Where everything leads to and from

Harry slept in that morning and woke up late. Even then he spent over an hour lazily lying in amongst the sheets and enjoying the comforting feeling that came with it. During the month before Albania, whilst settling in, he'd taken a few trips to Carlisle and bought brand new pillows and a duvet to replace the old ragged ones that were probably older than he was. It had taken a few uncomfortable bus rides to carry the large items, along with everything else that had to be bought in this house, but now it definitely felt like a home.

It was nearly noon when Harry wandered downstairs to find Dobby sweeping the floor in the ballroom.

"Ah Harry Potter sir." He said cheerfully "Dobby shall prepare some breakfast for you…"

"That's alright, I'll do it myself." Said Harry. "Where are the newspapers from while I was away?"

"Dobby placed them in the study adjacent to the library." Said the Elf. "Are you sure Dobby can't get you your breakfast?"

"Yeah just keep doing what you're doing, I don't even know what I want yet."

In the end Harry settled for cereal. He hurriedly ate up the contents of his bowl and then went to the study. Harry had no idea what his Grandparents used this room for because, with the exception of the desk and the cabinets, everything had been cleared out. Harry assumed that his Dad had cleaned them out after they died. Harry had turned it into his own personal workspace. All his notes and all his research on Voldemort's past life were stored in here.

Harry found the stack of newspapers on one of the cabinets. As well as the Daily Prophet, Harry had ordered copies of other magazines, and a copy of the weekly newsletter from the Wizarding Wireless Network that detailed events from during the week.

The Daily Prophet was still printing what Harry would call Fudge's delusions. It claimed that an attack in Diagon Alley was the work of a gang of thugs, not Death Eaters and it claimed the murder of an MP in the Muggle government as nothing to do with the magical world and dismissed it as "The act of a mad Muggle".

One look at the Wireless newsletter showed a completely different picture. Not only did the newsletter state clearly that "There was no doubt the assailants were Death Eaters" but it had an interview with three specialists in Law Enforcement and Security that stated, in their expert opinions, that the assailants that attacked Diagon Alley were clearly trained in a form of combat similar to those used by Death Eaters during the previous war including the use of curses that were consistent with several incidents that occurred during the last three years of that conflict. The newsletter also stated that the murder of the MP was obviously committed using magical means and claimed to have a source inside the DMLE stating that witnesses saw someone in Death Eater clothing attack the man and another inside St Mungos that claimed autopsy reports showed a 77% likelihood of death by Killing Curse.

It was worrying that the Prophet was still publishing information that denied the return of Voldemort, but Harry suspected that fewer people were reading the paper. An analysis showed that this edition of the Prophet was now only 20 pages long. The editions from a month ago were 40 pages. Harry also noted a considerable reduction in adverts. This suggested to him, and was confirmed after reading an economics magazine, that the Prophet was losing support from advertisers and customers.

But it was news from the last few days that got Harry most interested. The Wizarding Media clearly got wind of Harry's presence in Albania. Many magazines sported a picture of Harry with Elira on his broom, along with the Albanian Militia escorting the Dementors to the Milita Outpost in Yormgen.

All of the news items featuring him, including the Prophet of course, speculated on what he was doing there. The Prophet had three different issues claiming three different things. The one from two days ago claimed he had run off scared from Britain, claiming it was only a matter of time before he was arrested and thrown into prison for sedition against the British Ministry. The one from yesterday claimed that he was in Albania secretly recruiting vigilantes and thugs to launch a coup against Minister Fudge and today's edition suggested that Harry had personally "Kidnapped" two Dementors and used them to provoke a war between Britain and Albania.

Thankfully other news articles went with more educated assumptions. However none of them were able to guess what Harry was doing in Albania. Most concluded the reasons why were "known only to Potter" but Witch Weekly for some reason assumed he was visiting friends on holiday sighting the obvious friendship between himself and the eight-year-old girl in the picture, but for some reason naming Elira as Valery Smyth.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Dumbledore was a very worried man. He had spent the last month trying to find Harry Potter, no one knew where he was. Then two days ago the media reported Harry was in Albania. This raised a number of questions. Not just, what was Harry doing there but how did he get there.

The ministry was closely monitoring international travel, in light of the State of Emergency. Harry shouldn't have been able to travel through the Department of Magical Transport without the Ministry, the Order and the Death Eaters knowing about it. But Madam Bones was clearly surprised when the news came that day and from what Severus had reported the Death Eaters were surprised as well.

Dumbledore could think of no reason for Harry to travel out of Britain except to flee the war, and despite his recent uncertainties regarding Harry, Dumbledore was absolutely positive Harry was not going to run away, not after making so much progress at the Ministry.

It had been Dumbledore's estimates that Fudge would last at best until the end of August before he was forced completely from office. That had been a week ago. Dumbledore knew that the only bodies that could have ordered Dementors to launch an attack were the Office of the Minster for Magic, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Wizarding Incarceration and Offender Monitoring Authority (Who were responsible for Azkaban). No one in the DMLE could get that order to the Dementors without Madam Bones' finding out and the Incarceration Authority didn't have a motive for sending Dementors after Harry. Albus also had the Order watching them in case the Dementors got involved with Voldemort or vice versa. The Office of the Minister was currently being heavily scrutinised by the criminal investigation, but Dumbledore knew that there were those who had the knowledge and skills to have an order like this discretely processed without detection from the DMLE.

Madam Bones' workload had just tripled. Now on top of investigations into Death Eater attacks and the Minister she had to launch another investigation into Azkaban to find out where the order came from and she also had to appease some very angry Albanians who were calling for blood. The Dementors had evidently attacked a number of Albanian Muggles, but it was the attack on the eight-year-old girl that, quite rightly, had the Albanians angered.

Dumbledore's main concern right now was not the Albanians or the Ministry but Harry Potter. Dumbledore didn't know what the young wizard was up to but he had to capture the boy. Harry had yet to re-enter Privet Drive since last year and if he didn't return there in the next eight days, a year after he had left them, then the blood wards would collapse and there would be nothing Dumbledore could do to revive them. The Order's priority at this stage was to set up watchers at every non-magical route into Britain and Ireland. It could be done, but it would take several days to cover them all. In the meantime, Dumbledore sent a message to young Charlie Weasley in Romania asking him to go to Albania and try and find Harry. If necessary Dumbledore would give the young man Portkey that would lead straight back to Privet Drive. In the meantime he had to consult with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Little Hangleton is a small village in Warwickshire." Said Harry. "I would like to go there, and I would like you to be nearby, but out of sight of the Muggles. Can you do that?"

"Of course Harry Potter sir." Said Dobby.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Madam Bones ordered a complete and thorough investigation into why two Dementors went all the way to Albania. She was prepared to throw every available resource, and some unavailable resources too, in order to find out why this happened when the case solved itself.

When Percy Weasley came rushing in, it was obvious after just a few seconds this was going to be yet another long and thankless task that was going add to her ever growing list of problems.

She had gathered and called together a special taskforce comprising of Law Officers and Aurors and put her Head Auror, Rufus Scrimgeour, in charge of finding out what the hell had happened. She was just in the process of speaking to the assembled, when a pair of officials from the Incarceration Authority came in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Madam Bones, we spoke on the Floo." Said one of them.

"William Thompson, correct?" said Madam Bones.

"Yes mam."

"Did you find the order from who sent the Dementors?"

"No me mam, but my colleague here, Brian… he found something."

Madam Bones looked surprised, she did not expect results so soon.

"What is it?"

Brian looked a bit nervous being scrutinized by everyone present. He was an intern, fresh out of Hogwarts he only expected to and, up until this morning, only had to do mindless paperwork.

"Umm well you see… whenever an order for using Dementors comes through, a copy is given to our monitoring station in order to keep track of how many Dementors are outside of Azkaban. Normally these copies are thrown away once the Dementors are back in Azkaban but…"

"These Dementors didn't go back to Azkaban." Said Madam Bones, she had recently received word that they were being escorted by Russian Special Forces to the Siberian Starvation Ground.

"No mam. The order was still in a file, along with several others that were being prepared to be thrown out. I brought it with me."

The man reached into his robes and pulled out a single sheet of parchment and gave it to Madam Bones. It took one look for everything to fall into place.

"Rufus." Said Bones. "Get me a phial of Veritaserum, two members of the Wizengamot and set up a maximum security prison cell."

The Head Auror nodded and went off to give orders to his department.

"You four with me." Said Madam Bones pointing to some of her most loyal law officers.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry and Dobby had materialised on a footpath outside the village of Little Hangleton.

"Dobby doesn't detect any other magical beings sir." Said the Elf.

"Alright, let me know if you do." Said Harry "I want to…" he focused on a large manor on a hill next to the village.

"Is something wrong Harry Potter sir?"

"No… it's just that house looks familiar. In fact… this general area looks familiar. As if I've been here before. Never mind, let's go."

Harry walked into the village. Dobby had managed to disillusion himself and was walking out of the way whilst being careful not to have any unsuspecting Muggles crashing into him. Harry had no idea what he was looking for in this village but he would guess that if Voldemort had been here then there would be some indication. He had plenty of opportunities to access the same records Harry had accessed in Hogwarts, so it was possible Voldemort found his mother's family.

Little Hangleton was a scenic English village, highly remote and with very short roads most of the population, as far as Harry could tell, were elderly.

He found he was drawing more than a few looks as he passed through the village, it was rather disconcerting, especially since Harry was hiding from the Wizarding World right now. Dobby said he would warn him if anyone magical came anywhere nearby but with all these people looking at him he couldn't help feel a tad paranoid that one of them was a wizard in disguise.

Suddenly Harry felt Dobby tugging on his arm. The Elf was trying to lead him somewhere. Was there a wizard in the village, had Dobby sensed an enemy?

Harry found himself being dragged. Yet Dobby wasn't trying to pull Harry back up the village path where they could teleport back to Cumberland nor was he going for a nearby close where they could vanish when none of the Muggles were watching. He was dragging him through the village.

When they got to the other side of the village, having just passed a sign that said _Greater Hangleton 6 miles_, Dobby clarified his reasoning.

"Dobby detects magic sir, it is heavily concealed and hard to spot, but Dobby can see it."

"Where?" whispered Harry.

"Just ahead sir. Just a little inside the woods."

"The woods?" Harry groaned. "What is it with wizards and forests?"

"There sir?"

Harry looked where Dobby was pointing. He saw nothing. There was just an oval shaped clearing amongst the trees.

"Where's the magic Dobby?" asked Harry.

"Sir cannot see it?" said Dobby, then he realised "These be heavy Wizarding enchantments, designed to hide house from other wizards. Dobby is not a wizard. Sir take Dobby's hand?"

Harry took in what Dobby said, there was something going on that Harry couldn't sense, but his friend could. Harry took Elf's hand.

The second he did it seemed to form into existence: the house, or what was left of it. The building was in a state of severe disrepair, from the look of things it had once been a three room bungalow or something but now there was wildlife growing on it and holes in all the walls and the roof.

Dobby released Harry's hand, but the House remained visible.

"Dobby is casting his influence wider so Harry Potter is protected by it. This house has powerful protections against wizards, but not House-Elves. Do not step to far away from Dobby. The magic will attack you."

Harry nodded. He wondered why Voldemort never stopped to consider House-Elf Magic, out of all of his enemies there had to be some with loyal elves willing to protect them in a place like this. Whatever this place was.

Then Harry noticed a sign on the door, which was now lying in the doorway.

"The most Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt." Harry read. "Dobby that's Voldemort's Mother's family."

Dobby nodded "It seems sir has made good progress in finding out more about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Maybe, but I don't know what these enchantments are for. I mean did Voldemort ever come here?"

"Dobby thinks so sir, these enchantments are remarkably hard to put up and maintain for a long period of time, few wizards could manage it."

"I guess." Said Harry. "Is it safe to go in?"

Dobby looked awkward. "It is very dangerous, be careful sir, and stay close to Dobby."

"Alright, you lead the way." Said Harry.

Dobby snapped his fingers and the door to the house was flung off what was left of its hinges and landed to the side on the overgrown grass.

"Touch nothing sir. This place is heavily fortified with Dark Magic." Said Dobby.

"Ok."

The two of them cautiously entered the house, Dobby kept on snapping his fingers and looking around with paranoia. It was like he was expecting the walls come to life and start attacking.

"In there." Dobby pointed towards the kitchen unit, or what was left of it. The sink had turned dark brown after years of rust and all but one of the cupboards had rotted away with the elements.

That one cupboard however looked as good as new.

"This is magically protected. There is an item inside." Said Dobby.

"Can you break through the magic?" said Harry.

"No. But Dobby can transport the item outside."

Harry looked confused "But the defences…"

"Are designed to protect against Wizards, not House-Elves." Said Dobby.

Harry shook his head, by all accounts this should have been a much harder job, but Voldemort had completely overlooked defending this place from House-Elves.

With a snap of Dobby's fingers, a ring appeared on the floor.

"What is that?" said Harry.

"It is very old." Said Dobby "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has put a lot of magical curses on this item that is designed to kill, but there is older magic in it, centred on the stone."

Harry looked at the stone, it was an emblem of a triangle, surrounding a circle both of which were vertically bisected by a single line.

"Can you remove the dangerous magic?" said Harry.

"Dobby can do sir, but it would take Dobby nearly a week to do so, and Dobby would still not be able to remove some of the enchantments or destroy the ring. It is indestructible." Said the House-Elf.

Harry looked troubled at that, "We can't stay here a week, is it safe to take back to the House?"

Dobby nodded. "With Sir's permission Dobby can use one of the jars in the Potions Lab to contain it."

"Great do it." Said Harry happily.

With a snap of his fingers, Dobby summoned a glass jar from the Potions Lab back at the House in Cumberland. With another snap of his fingers, Dobby had the ring float of the ground and safely into the jar. Then he sealed it.

"Dobby suggests we leave here and then Dobby can take the ring and put it in the safe back at the house. Does Harry Potter still wish to look around this area?"

"Yeah, there's no telling what else is here." Said Harry. "We might also get a lead on what else Voldemort's been up to."

Dobby nodded. Once they were back outside the boundaries of the Gaunt Shack, Dobby teleported away with the ring and came back a minute later.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"I'm telling you Professor, I don't know what Harry's doing in Albania." Said Hermione. "He shouldn't even be able to get there, he doesn't have a passport."

"What's a passport?" said Ron.

"It's a document Muggles use to monitor people travelling internationally. Every country issues one, including Britain." Said Hermione.

"Oh? We just register with the Ministry and use their facilities to travel abroad. Do you have a passport?" asked Ron.

"No, my parents quite often take me to Europe, but because I'm still legally a child I can travel on their passports, I'll have to get my own after my next Birthday."

"Miss Granger." Said Professor Dumbledore "Are you sure Harry has never been abroad?"

"Of course." Said Hermione.

"Harry has never even mentioned leaving the country once to us." Said Ron. "In fact the only times we've even mentioned other countries is when we're talking about Quidditch, or the other schools that visited us this year."

"Has he mentioned anything to you recently?"

"No." said Hermione sadly. "We've barely talked since the Third Task, something happened to him in that Graveyard. What did you do to him sir?"

The question was not unkind or accusing, it was more pleading. But Dumbledore was still surprised.

"What do you mean Miss Granger?"

"Harry said he learnt something in the Graveyard, something that he was still coming to terms with, but he also said that he cannot trust you for some reason. What have you done to him?" said Hermione.

Dumbledore frowned, what had he done? Dumbledore could think of many things he'd done to Harry that could turn the boy's opinion of him sour, but Harry should not really be aware of any of these things. Did Harry perhaps blame him for what he had gone through during this tournament?

"I think Harry is confused." Said Dumbledore. "He went through a really traumatic experience in the Graveyard, perhaps Madam Pomfrey can shed some light on what his mental health was like."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"What is the meaning of this." Said Fudge angrily as Amelia and her officers barged in. "This has gone on long enough, I demand that you end this ridiculous investigation of yours, release Nott from the cells and to stop hounding poor Lucius."

Madam Bones was really getting irritated. But now she was in a position to do something about it.

"Where is Delores Umbridge?"

Umbridge emerged from her office a few doors down.

"What is it Amelia?" she said in a very sickly sweet voice.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to come with us, as of this moment you are under arrest."

"I object to this." shouted Fudge "I am innocent of all crimes, my staff are innocent too, we are not a corrupt body, no matter what delusions you are under Amelia."

"This is not related to the investigation into your department Minister." Said Bones, as her Law Officers moved to detain Umbridge.

Or at least not directly related. Even if the Minister and the rest of Umbridge's immediate colleagues had nothing to do with what happened. This would give Amelia the ammunition she needed to finally remove the Minister and his staff.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Harry Potter sir, why are you going in there?"

Harry had been walking along a pavement in Little Hangleton when he had suddenly stopped still outside a gate situated between two hedges, then he had started walking inside. It was just as deserted as it first appeared 5 or 6 weeks ago, but Harry could still hear the mocking laughter, and the bragging and all the great plans that were to come in the future.

"It was here." Said Harry as he walked further in. He was looking particularly at the tombstone with the name Tom Riddle on it. "Sorry Dobby it's just, this is where it happened. This is where Cedric was killed and Voldemort…"

"Dobby is sorry sir…" whined the elf, realising how much this troubled Harry.

"Voldemort's family came from here." Said Harry. "Both Muggle and Magical. I suppose it explains how his parents met. Died in 1943? I wonder how?"

Then Harry remembered. "_…but I vowed to find him… I revenged myself upon him, that fool who gave me his name… Tom Riddle…_"

"So you killed your father and your grandparents out of spite." Said Harry. He was beginning to wonder if it was going to be possible to fully understand Voldemort. Harry hated his relatives, he hated Malfoy to but could he kill them, in cold blood?

Harry shuddered. At the rate things were going, he or Voldemort were going to have to kill one another. Voldemort was not the type to surrender or repent his ways, the man had spent nearly 14 years existing as a wraith and stubbornly hiding from everyone, both friend and foe. Would Harry have to kill him? Couldn't he simply go to prison, no, Voldemort was too dangerous to live. But could Harry kill him in cold blood, could he just seek him out and assassinate him?

"Harry Potter sir?" said Dobby.

"Sorry Dobby, Sorry." Said Harry "Look it's nearly lunch time, I'm going to go to that pub we passed earlier and see if any of the locals are up for talking."

"Oh course sir, Dobby will keep an eye out for you sir."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"This is an outrage." Screamed Umbridge as the Law officers asked for her wand. "I will not hand my wand to you. I am Senior Undersecretary…."

"We know who you are?" barked the Law Officers irritably "Now you have one more chance, give me your wand or we'll escort you to the cells under a stunner."

"You wouldn't dare I will have your job and…"

Whatever else she was going to 'have' was not communicated, as the Law Officer cast a stunner then another charm allowing him to make Umbridge's unconscious form hover the way he wanted it to go.

"Let me make this clear." Said Madam Bones to the staff. "The Minister here may have described the Dementor presence in Albania as a minor indiscretion, but the Albanians are considering it an act of war. If I suspect anyone else here of being involved I will arrest them and make sure that the Albanians are suitably appeased."

Bones oversaw the escort of Umbridge from her Office to the Law Office.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry felt disgusted. It had not taken very much effort at all to talk to the locals in the village. It must be the nature of living in small and isolated areas, people get bored. Elira was bored but all she did was unwisely follow Harry into a forest. Apparently the only interesting thing that ever happened in this little village was the Riddle Murders, and even now people still gossiped about them to every stranger that passed through the bar doors.

Harry took a while to remember Frank Bryce. Dumbledore had mentioned him having gone missing in the town where Voldemort's family had come from. It turns out that many people here thought he was the one who committed the murders of the Riddles. Maybe it was because Harry knew who really killed the Riddles, but he felt absolutely disgusted sitting in the pub listening to people badmouth a dead man who was innocent of the crimes he was accused of.

Harry didn't order much more than a glass of coke. He and Dobby returned to Cumberland and had lunch there.

Harry had just mentioned about how nice it was to eat in civilized company when an owl came in through this window. It dropped a note then left.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_If you get this, for the love of Merlin contact me immediately._

_Madam Bones_

Harry shrugged, finished up his lunch and then proceeded to call Madam Bones using the Floo connection.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

When Harry's head emerged from the fire, no one was immediately visible in the office.

"Hello!" called out Harry "Hello!"

He was just contemplating the withdrawal of his head when the door opened and a young girl in her 20s poked her head in.

"Who are you and why are you calling the DMLE?" she asked.

"Harry Potter, Madam Bones sent me a letter asking me to get in touch."

The girls eyes widened, Harry assumed that she was only just recognising his head in the fire.

"Of course Mr Potter. Please just wait one second."

The girl disappeared, Harry waited a few minutes when Madam Bones came in looking distinctly exhausted.

"Are you alright?" said Harry "You look like you could do with your bed."

Madam Bones glared at the fireplace. "I am like this Mr Potter, because you have probably multiplied my work load about a hundred times since we first met. The Minister here is incompetent, the new Head of the Department for International Magical Cooperation is only just managing to get things back together after the Crouch chaos, I have to lead an investigation into the corruption inside the entire ministry AND provide leadership for a war AND somehow convince the Albanians not to start a war of their own with us."

"Ah sorry." Said Harry.

"What the hell were you doing in Albania?"

"Research." Said Harry vaguely.

"Research into what." Demanded Madam Bones.

"Just this and that." Said Harry, "Is that all you wanted to know?"

"No it is not." Shouted Madam Bones. "I want to know what the hell two of our Dementors were doing on foreign soil."

"I can't give you all the answers but since I was there I'd assume someone inside the Ministry sent them after me. Unless of course Voldemort has convinced them to join his forces."

"As far as I can tell he has not." Said Madam Bones "I think I have found the person who ordered the attack, she resisted arrest and is currently being prepped for Veritaserum questioning."

"You can do that?" said Harry.

"Only for certain circumstances. Since the Albanians are treating this as an act of war, no one will be able to stop me. What the hell were you doing over there, and don't say research?"

"Just this and that." Said Harry. "I can't tell you everything I'm doing, I'm an underage wizard and I've got both Death Eaters and Dumbledore out looking for me. My secrets are the only things keeping me safe right now."

Madam Bones growled in frustration.

"Look is there anything I can do to help?" said Harry.

"Not really." Said Madam Bones. "Is there anything you can tell me about what you're doing?"

"I seek the death of Voldemort." Said Harry "I can't tell you more than that, except to say I've made some progress. Both here and in Albania. Can I ask you something?"

"That depends." Said Bones.

"What will happen to the person you've arrested if they're found guilty."

"That is a slightly difficult question to answer. Much of which will depend on the Albanians, I for one am very eager to avoid a war with them, even if it means extraditing the woman I arrested."

"Alright." Said Harry.

"Why do you ask?"

"The Dementors may have come after me, but they also went after Elira."

"Elira?"

"The girl in picture with me escorting the Dementors in the Prophet. She's 8-years-old and she was less than five seconds away of losing her soul and not getting it back. I promised her father that I would make sure she got justice for whoever sent the creatures to Albania. Can you please let me know what you find out?"

Madam Bones nodded. "Who was that girl, I was not aware you had contact with anyone outside this country."

"Elira?" Harry giggled "Just a nosy little girl who doesn't know she shouldn't follow older boys into the forest. She is very sweet though, and her father is very kind."

"I see." Said Madam Bones, smiling almost. "Well for all the extra work you've given me, it seems I will be able to finally get Fudge out of Office."

"Really? You mean soon?"

"Yes. Then I can finally focus my attention on your Godfather."

"On Sirius? Did he ever get back to you?"

"He did. Unfortunately, for reasons I cannot fathom. Dumbledore is blocking my every attempt to get your Godfather his trial, he's calling in all kinds of favours in the Wizengamot and the Ministry to do so, favours I didn't know he had.. Unfortunately with my other priorities I can't keep my eyes on the proceedings long enough to keep the old… man from interfering. Yesterday he had the audacity to say that he would allow Sirius a trial if I told him where you were. When the Ministry is sorted out there is going to have to be a huge shift in the way things work around here. It shouldn't be this difficult to get one man a trial."

Harry frowned. "What is Dumbledore's problem?"

"I don't know. I've had a trusted Law Officer discreetly look into Dumbledore's affairs with you and it's full of anomalies. He personally oversaw your custody being given to your relatives in Surrey. Now while this is not illegal, he didn't consult with either my Department or the Department of Child Welfare. He used his own standing on the Wizengamot to send you there without interference from any other legal body. He also had your parents will sealed the day after your parents were killed."

"My parent's will?" said Harry.

"Yes. I suspect that your relatives were not the first choice for your guardianship."

"They weren't, Sirius was but he went to prison so…"

"Mr Potter, when your parents died we were at war, people were dying all the time, I find it unlikely they would have named only one person as a guardian."

"Well what does the will say?" said Harry.

"I don't know, because it's sealed I do not have the authority to ask for it without a warrant and because there is no indication of criminal activity I can't get one. However, now that you are fifteen, you can submit a request to the Wizarding Bureau of Legal Records through my department and gain access. You'll need to come in though, it can't be done by mail."

"I'll do that, after Fudge is gone and it's safer. By the way do the DMLE have records on arrests?"

"Yes, but if you wish to access one that is less than fifty years old…"

"I don't this happened in 1943."

"1943?" said Madam Bones.

"Yeah. Three Muggles were murdered, I think Voldemort was responsible. If he was, a Muggle man who died last year spent the last fifty years of his life being falsely accused for the crime. I just spent the day in the village in question." Said Harry

Madam Bones raised an eyebrow. "I will do what I can to get you that information. It is possible that the Ministry authorities did investigate it but decided not to pass information to the Muggles. My department before the First War had a lot of faults."

"Thank you." Said Harry.

"What can you tell me about the case?"

"The three people were all members of the Riddle family in Little Hangleton. They were all murdered in 1943, during the Summer."

"Riddle?" said Madam Bones.

"Voldemort's father and his family." Said Harry "His mother's family also lived nearby."

"It seems you really have been busy." Said Madam Bones. "Can you Floo contact me on Monday morning? I have a number of things I want to discuss with you."

"Sure." Said Harry.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

It turned out the weekend was quite eventful. Early on Saturday a long-eared owl arrived, carrying an envelope and a package. Harry opened the envelope to find a letter and another smaller envelope inside.

_Dear Harry_

_I was asked to pass this letter and package on to you. Daddy has just finished getting the wards at our house upgraded so it is now safe. I hope your search for answers is going well. I saw the picture of you in Albania, your new friend looks really cute. I hope you're doing alright, feel free to contact me if you need help._

_Yours_

_Luna Lovegood_

Harry put down Luna's letter and then opened the next envelope.

_Dear Harry_

_I have no idea what is going on but you're really beginning to scare a lot of people here. From what your friends have said, you don't trust them because they trust Dumbledore. I love you no matter what Harry, I promised your parents I would look after you but what is going on? I tried contacting the DMLE like you said but Dumbledore says they're dragging their feet._

_Thing is I get the feeling he's holding something back. Something happened between the two of you and he doesn't seem to know what. He keeps on saying it's imperative that you return to your relatives, while I would normally agree with him I have to say that your going off the grid seems to tell me that the protections you get at Privet Drive are not worth it the effort._

_Dumbledore probably didn't tell you anything but there are blood wards on Privet Drive that are based on your mother's blood, according to Dumbledore, if you don't return there by the end of next week, they'll expire beyond repair. But if you really don't want to go back, I won't force you. The fact that you've run away and hidden yourself without telling anyone obviously indicates how serious you are about staying away, if you are really as serious as you seem to be then I won't force you back, regardless of Dumbledore's opinions on the matter._

_He doesn't know I'm writing this, we really need to talk. Something has obviously happened which has blown everything out of proportion for you and I need to know where everything stands. What they hell were you doing in Albania? I know you Harry, you're not one to run away from problems but what has the war in Britain got to do with a country that's several thousand miles away?_

_The package I've sent contains a Mirror, I have one as well. All you need to do is say Sirius Black and it will allow us to communicate between each other. James and I used to use them back at school when we were in separate detentions._

_Please use it to get in contact with me. Everyone is really worried about you, especially Ron and Hermione._

_Sirius_

Harry was furious. The DMLE wasn't dragging its feet, Dumbledore was the one doing all the stalling. He tore the box open and picked up the mirror.

"Sirius Black." He said out loud.

For a few minutes there was nothing. Then.

"Harry. Harry." Sirius' face appeared on the screen.

"Sirius." Said Harry, happy to see his Godfather's face.

"Harry. Where are you it is imperative we meet, you must get back to your Aunt and Uncle immediately." Said Sirius.

Harry blinked, that was a little contradictory to what the letter said. "Sirius what's going on?"

"Harry you trust me right?"

"Of course but…"

"You must get back to Privet Drive this instant. This won't make sense but there are means to protect you there and if you don't get there soon, they will be gone forever."

Harry frowned. "What is going on Sirius, your letter…" then he stopped, a thought occurring.

"Harry?"

"Sirius don't you remember what you said to me at the end of Third Year, when you rode away on Buckbeak. I could always stay at your secret hideout. You promised. You said that I could always go and stay there for as long as I like."

"Harry things are a little different now, there is a war on. Regardless of your feelings for your relatives, the hideout is not sufficient enough to ensure your safety."

"Yeah because it doesn't exist, you never said that at the end of Third Year." Said Harry.

Sirius looked shocked.

"That's you Dumbledore isn't it?"

The look on his face betrayed him. "Harry… Please!"

"Mirror off." Said Harry.

The face of Sirius Black vanished, but Harry was never been talking to him in the first place. It was obvious that Dumbledore must have found out about Sirius' attempt to contact Harry and stolen the Mirror as well as some hair from Sirius to mix with Polyjuice Potion.

Harry mouthed off so much profanity that Dobby came in and forcibly sat him down.

"Harry Potter must not let his frustrations get the better of him like that." Said Dobby.

Harry took several deep calming breaths that might have worked, but suddenly the Mirror began to shake and vibrate, indicating someone was trying to call him.

"That old Bastard is trying to call me again." Said Harry.

Dobby snapped his fingers and the Mirror vanished.

"Dobby has placed it in a box in the cupboard with cleaning supplies." Said the Elf.

"Not the safe?" said Harry.

"There is still a chance someone could see from the other side." Said Dobby. "Dobby doesn't think Professor Dumbledore should be able to see the item we is keeping in there."

"This ring?" said Harry in understanding. "Alright, good thinking. Sorry about that."

"Dobby has heard worse sir, Dobby has worked for the Malfoy family."

Harry tried to laugh at that but he couldn't find the energy. It had been over a month since he'd seen anyone else from school and he was really beginning to miss having someone around to talk to. When he was in Albania it was nice to be able to interact with Elira, but she was eight years old and the two of them could not communicate outside of crude sign language unless Loran was around. But there wasn't a lot he could do.

Even if he could now trust Ron and Hermione, it now seemed they were beyond his contact, as was Ginny and he had no idea how to find Neville.

Then he looked at Luna's letter and the owl that had brought it. He then looked at the Clock, it was still early. He sent Luna a letter asking if she wanted to meet up tomorrow.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Later that evening, Harry switched on the Wireless News, where he caught the drama that had unfolded in the Wizengamot that day.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Order, order." Said Professor Dumbledore. "I hereby call this Emergency Session of the Wizengamot to order. The Wizengamot now recognises Madam Amelia Susan Bones, Order of Merlin Second Class, Vice Chairman of the Wizengamot, Head of the Emergency War Council and Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Thank you Chief Warlock." Said Madam Bones.

"Honourable Members of the Wizengamot. Today I wish to speak in regards to the on-going investigation into the Office for the Minister for Magic and the wider Ministry as well. However before I do so, I shall be speaking in relation to the recent incident involving Harry Potter and the discovery of two Dementors of Azkaban in Albania. An investigation into the Wizarding Incarceration and Offender Monitoring Authority has revealed that the Dementors were sent to attack Harry Potter on orders from the Office of the Minister for Magic."

"Lies." Shouted an official from Fudge's office.

"Silence." Called Dumbledore in a commanding voice. "Madam Bones, please continue."

"Evidence found in the Office responsible for monitoring Dementors showed that a single official in that department, acting out of no cause other than her own, issued the order and attempted to cover up her involvement and was only unsuccessful because of a clerical error in Incarceration Office. I have since had Delores Umbridge, the woman in question, arrested and detained, and she has been interviewed under the Veritiserum."

"That's barbaric." Shouted Fudge in fury. He was really desperate now, more so than he had been since the end of the Triwizard Tournament.

"The interview was conducted under the Emergency Powers prerogative, on the grounds that we were approaching a state of conflict with the Magical community in Albania. It was witnessed by two members of the Wizengamot. Could those two please now confirm?"

An elderly man stood up "I Tiberius Ogden herby confirm that I witnessed the Veriteserum interview of Delores Umbridge."

"I Augusta Longbottom herby confirm that I witnessed the Veriteserum interview of Delores Umbridge."

Madam Bones then walked from her stand to the Pensieve and deposited a memory.

"This is the contents of that interview." She said.

"_State you title, name and occupation for the record please." Said Rufus Scrimgeour._

"_Madam Delores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic." Said Umbridge in an emotionless voice._

"_Did you order two Dementors to seek out and perform the Dementors Kiss on Harry James Potter?"_

"_Yes." Said Umbridge_

"_Did you take steps that you believed at the time would have been successful in covering this up?" said Scrimgeour._

"_Yes." Said Umbridge._

"_For what purpose did you commit these crimes?"_

"_Potter is a danger to the Minister and by extension the Ministry and by further extension the Wizarding World. His selfish actions are leading to the destruction of Cornelius' career and reputation which by extension threaten my career and reputation. I need a Minister that is easy to manipulate and with that Blood-Traitor Bones around, the chances of finding such a replacement are near impossible, especially with my own actions under criminal investigation. Unfortunately Bones knows the Patronus Charm so I couldn't send the Dementors after her. It's just a shame Potter knows it, had I known that I would have looked at other methods."_

"_Just for the record, are you saying you have desires to have Madam Bones…"_

"_Taken care of? Yes. By Death or Soul Sucking it doesn't matter so long as it's done. She's been a threat to my perfect little world for too long now. I am considering sending Dementors after her niece and her sister."_

"_I see." Said Scrimgeour, he was barely keeping his temper in check. "Do you have anything further you wish to add."_

"_Yes. If Bones gets her way, then our society is doomed. It's bad enough that Mudbloods are tolerated in our society but at the rate things are going, Werewolves will soon be treated as human beings and purity of blood will become irrelevant."_

The memory ended. Some people were shocked, but most really weren't all that surprised. Umbridge was one of the most difficult people in the Ministry and many were aware of her less than desirable points of view. Madam Bones continued speaking.

"As a result of these findings it is now clear to me and my Department that Delores Umbridge is responsible for the Dementor attack on Harry Potter and Elira Topali in Albania. Therefore I would like to grant a request from the Albanian Ministry of Magic to have her extradited for War Crimes. However, as Delores Umbridge has made threats against me and my family, I now have a personal involvement in this case and my ability to make that decision impartially has been compromised. Therefore the request must be approved by a Wizengamot vote of at least 67%. The Albanians have insisted on charging Ms Umbridge with War Crimes but have agreed not to apply the Death Penalty should she be found guilty. Her trial will be set up and conducted by the International Confederation of Wizards in an undisclosed site in Germany and the Prosecution will be led by the Albanian Wizarding Militia and the Defence will be formed at a later date at Ms Umbridge's convenience should extradition be approved."

"Very well." Said Dumbledore. "The Wizengamot shall now debate the extradition of Delores Umbridge."

The Debate didn't last long. Fudge was now so deeply in shock that he missed all but the first few minutes of the session. A few of his colleagues attempted to speak in Defence of Umbridge, but their hearts weren't in it.

The motion to extradite Umbridge passed with an approval of 92% even those who secretly supported Voldemort did not want to risk war with Albania, because it could easily backfire on them.

"Even though he did not order this action, it is clear to me that the Minister is not fit to run office, especially if he employs people like Delores Umbridge." Said Madam Bones. "I hereby move for a vote of no confidence in Cornelius Fudge."

This was a very risky move. If Bones lost the vote then her whole investigation could become compromised and she would very likely lose her job and her Order of Merlin.

"Minister Fudge." Said Dumbledore. "Do you wish to say anything in your Defence?"

Fudge was nonresponsive at this stage and merely sat with his arms hugging himself.

"In order to find the Minister unfit for office, a 70% approval is needed." Said Dumbledore. "If more than 50% approve then the investigation into the Office of the Minister for Magic is to continue for a period not exceeding two weeks after which another vote shall be cast. Please submit your votes."

After a minute of chaos the verdict was reached.

"Minister Fudge has failed the vote of no confidence." Said Dumbledore. "Those with no confidence stand at 81%, those with confidence stand at 2% and those who abstain stand at 17%. As we are in a state of war, the Head of the War Council shall assume the role as Acting Minister until a time when a new Minster can be formally declared. I hereby declare Madam Amelia Bones: Acting Minister for the Magical Realms of Great Britain and Ireland."

"I Amelia Bones hereby accept the duties and responsibilities as Acting Head of State for our Magical Realms." Said Madam Bones.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"_We at the Wizarding Wireless News network offer our complete and utter congratulations to Acting Minister Bones and call upon the people of Wizarding Britain to support her in the difficult times faced by our society._"

Harry switched the Wireless off a few minutes before Luna's letter came back.

_Yes Harry I would love to spend the day with you tomorrow._

_Luna_

* * *

I love my reviews, really I do. But if you expect me to send replies (which I do as often as I can without forgetting) then you need to first Log in before you review and second enable private messages. The last time I updated this story was a bit chaotic for me so I'm sorry if I didn't get to everyone.

Anyhow, hope you all liked this, I know some of you are glad to get out of Albania but a few of you (and I count myself amongst you) are missing Elira. I'll probably bring her back in some form or another before this story has its last chapter but it won't be for a while and the nature of this story will likely have changed considerably by then.

Please leave reviews (I love them, honest)


End file.
